


COUNTING DAYS TO LOSE YOU

by babiihearts



Series: Million Reasons [3]
Category: NaMon - Fandom, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack and Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Frenemies, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiihearts/pseuds/babiihearts
Summary: "I`ve been running away, trying to escape from those nightmares that have always haunted me. Along the way I met you, I slowed down, maybe I even stopped so it caught me. Now, I need to run again to survive. You can help me by letting me go. Help me escape them by letting me go and I will try to be alright. I promise Nanon.”Nanon can only silently cry in pain as he heard what Chimon had to say. Nanon knew from the beginning that Chimon is an impossible dream. It was his fault for failing to not ever fall in love with him. For Chimon`s just like the wind, one moment warm next moment cold and then gone.
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: Million Reasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053896
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Namon from Million Reasons keep bugging me so... ayun.

01

It`s a beautiful day, Nanon excitedly get up from his bed. He looked at the window to see the sun shining brightly as if telling him to rise and shine. Naamoy na rin niya ang mabangong breakfast na iniluluto ni mama Godji. Hindi mawala-wala ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. He is excited to talk to Chimon, he is excited to see him.

Today is a special day for him. Today, he is going to confess to Chimon. After long months of contemplating and denying, he`s finally giving in. He`s excited and nervous at the same time. Ni hindi niya alam kung paano magtatapat . Chimon had always been vocal about liking him, paano ba nito iyon nagagawa ng walang kabang nararamdaman?

Pinagdiskitahan na lang niya ang closet niya, he surely has to make an effort to at least look good right? So, he spent a long time trying on and off some outfits from his wardrobe.Hindi na niya namalayan ang oras kung hindi pa siya kinatok ng pinsang si Gun.

“Nanon!!! Tanghali na! gumising ka na diyan!” kalampag nito sa pinto.

“I`m wake up na!” mabilis na sagot niya sa takot na pasukin siya nito at makita ang nagkalat na mga damit sa kwarto niya.

“Anong I`m wake up na? Hanggang ngayon ba naman Nanon?” narinig niya pa ang palatak nito dahil sa maling english niya. Hindi na ito nasanay sa pagsasalita niya.

“Sinandya ko kaya yun.” Palusot niya rito.

“Siguraduhin mo lang na gising ka na talaga, hindi ka namin titirhan ng pagkain, akala mo.” banta nito bago niya narinig ang papalayong yabag nito.Tumingin muna siya sa salamin, inayos ang buhok at chineck ang sarili. He doesn’t want to look too obvious.

Pagbaba niya ay diretso na siya sa dining area, naabutan na niyang nandoon ang pinsang si Gun at ang magkapatid na Off at Chimon. Kapit-bahay nila ang magkapatid na mga parasite sa kusina nila from breakfast to dinner. Madalas nga may miryenda pa.

“Akala ko ang bango na ng luto ni mama Godji, may hahamon pa pala.” ani Off na nakatingin sa kanya.

“Saan ang lakad mo? Ang aga naman…” komento ni Gun.

“Wala…” defensive na sagot niya. Nilingon niya si Chimon na tahimik lang na nakatitig sa kanya. He smiled at him. Kung normal na araw ito ay inirapan at inaaway na niya ito pero gaya ng sabi niya kanina, espesyal ang araw na ito kaya naman ngumiti lang siya rito pabalik.

“Nakita ko yun. Papatalo ba tayo sa mga bata babii?” dinig niyang sabi ni Off, kitang kita niya kung paano nitong sinunggaban ang kamay ni Gun na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng mesa. Nabitin ang pagngiti rin sana ni Gun nang biglang may sandok na pumalo sa mga kamay nila. Agad na nagbitaw ng kamay ang dalawa.

“Sa halip na nagiging mabuting halimbawa kayo sa mga bata, nangunguna pa kayong magbigay ng ideya!” galit na sermon ni Godji na galing sa kusina.

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Off, na ikinatawa ni Nanon at Chimon.

“Ikaw naman, bakit bihis na bihis ka? Saan na naman ang lakad mo?” dinuro nito ng sandok si Nanon.

“Wala po ah.” Mabilis na sagot niya, takot lang niyang sunod na mahampas ng sandok.

Tumawa muna si Gun bago nagsalita.

“Feeling ko alam ko na kung bakit.”

“Tingin ko alam ko na rin.”

Nagkindatan pa ang mag-jowa.

Napayuko na lang siya sa kahihiyan. Gusto na niyang tumakbo pabalik ng kwarto niya para magbihis pero pinigil niya ang sarili. Mas nakakahiya naman iyon ng di hamak diba? Sumobra ba siya ng paghahanda? Masyado ba siyang halata? Hindi na ba dapat siya nagpabango? Habang tumatagal ay mas tumitindi ang kagustuhan niyang tumakbo at bumalik sa kwarto niya, salamat sa dalawang magjowang nasa harapan niya na kunwari pa ay lihim na nagbubungisngisan.

Napa-angat siya ng tingin mula sa plato nang mapansing nilalagyan na ni Chimon ng pagkain ang plato niya. Naramdaman niya na nag-init ang buong mukha niya sa ginawa ni Chimon. Pakiramdam niya ay nagiging mas extra sweet ito mula ng maayos na ang family issue ito. Pilit na pinigil niya ang sariling mapangiti. Mariing pinagdikit niya ang mga labi para pigilin ang ngiting unti-unting umuusbong sa mga labi niya.

“You don`t really have to dress up to impress me, you know.” sabi nito.

Suddenly, he doesn`t have to suppress his smile. It just automatically disappeared upon hearing Chimon. He would always react violently whenever he tries to say something like that. He would curse him, call him names or threaten his life. Pero kailangan na niyang sanayin ang sarili niyang sumagot o magreact dito ng hindi ito sinosopla. Kaya naman pinilit niyang ngumiti rito. He tried giving him a sweet smile imitating how Gun smiles at his boyfriend Off every time they flirt. Naisip pa niyang magbeautiful eyes gaya ng ginagawa ni Gun kapag nagpapacute kay Off pero pinigil niya ang sarili.

Nabitawan ni Chimon ang hawak na kutsara.

“And also, don`t you ever smile at me like that. Please. I don`t really find it appealing.” May tabinging ngiti sa mga labi nito.

He pouted his lips. This is one of the things he hated about him. He acts all nice and sweet but always and always finds a way to contradict his actions with rude and brutal comments. He calls it honesty but we call it foul mouth. How is he supposed to show his affection towards him kung di ito sanay na sweet siya? Ngayon pa lang problemado na siya kung paano magtatapat. He envied him for being so confident about his feelings towards him. While he`s always been awkward and in denial about it.

Halata niyang pinagtatawanan na siya ng mga kasabay kumain kaya nanahimik na lang siya. Paano pa siya aamin dito mamaya kung ngumiti pa lang dito na-a-awkward pa siya?

“I want to say something.”

Tahimik na napatitig silang lahat kay Chimon nang marinig itong magsalita.

“You know I`m not the type to give pep talks or say something sweet and nice but firstly, I want to thank you all for helping me out and giving me support and love for the past few months that I was having a hard time. Thank you for showing me that I am loved and appreciated… for helping me ease my anxieties and depression.” Panimula nito.

Hindi napigilan ni Nanon ang mapangiti, napansin nga niya na nabawasan na ang rudeness nito, these past few days. Maging mga kaibigan nila sa school naninibago dito dahil kahit papaano ay nakakausap na ito ng matino at hindi sarcastic. It`s seems like everything is going smoothly, like everything`s getting really well. He smiled at the thought of Chimon finally opening up to everyone.

“I decided to go back to the US to stay with mom.”

Parang bigla siyang nabingi sa narinig. His smile suddenly disappeared as Chimon’s voice from 8 months ago keeps ringing in his head.

_I`m not going to stay here for long anyway._

_I`m leaving soon, you don`t have to feel the same so just let me like you._

\---

“Nanon! Akala ko ba wala kang pupuntahan?” habol ni Chimon kay Nanon.

Napatigil si Nanon mula sa mabilis na paglalakad palabas ng bahay nila. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya nagawang tapusin ang agahan sa harap ng mga kasama. Hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman at kung anong sasabihin kayChimon matapos ang announcement nito kaya nanahimik lang siya habang pilit na nilulunok ang pagkaing nasa plato niya kanina. Pakiramdam niya ay hindi siya makahinga sa buong durasyon ng breakfast nila kaya naman agad na lumabas siya nang matapos na ang lahat sa pagkain.

“Pupuntahan ko lang si Ohm, may... may usapan kasi kami. “sagot niya. Hindi niya magawang lumingon dito. Naramdaman niyang naninikip ang dibdib niya at parang may nakabara sa lalamunan niya.

“I would like to go with you but I still got one last modelling stunt with Pluem so, see you later I guess?”ani Chimon nanatili lang ito sa gitna ng bakuran, watching Nanon`s back.

“Uhm.” Sagot niya kasabay ng pagtango. He tried clearing his throat hiding it in a fake cough.

“We`ll talk later.”

“Sige, kita kits na lang.” mabilis na sagot niya tsaka na siya nagmamadaling naglakad palayo. Alam niyang pinapanuod siya ni Chimon habang papalayo, and the thought of Chimon just watching and letting him leave and disappear makes his heart feels heavy.

Habang palayo siya ng palayo sa bahay at kay Chimon ay lalong naninikip ang dibdib niya. This is supposed to be a special day. Huminga siya ng malalim, umaasang maibsan ang pananakit ng dibdib niya. Pero hindi ito mawala wala sa dibdib niya. Hindi rin naman niya magawang umiyak, ayaw niyang umiyak dahil bakit? Chimon made it clear, he knew it from the beginning that he will leave. What did he even expect? That he would change his mind because of him? Ano `to pelikula? This is certainly not a movie.

Despite the fact that Chimon, always tells him how he liked being around him and how being with him helped him forget all the demons living in his head, he was also been vocal about not staying for long. About how they should enjoy each other’s company while it lasts. Because one day, it will come to an end for sure.

Walang nagsabi sayong umasa ka Nanon! Pagkastigo niya sa sarili.

**\---**

Tahimik na nakamasid si Ohm sa bestfriend na si Nanon, he can see he`s frustrated, he`s mad. Halata sa bawat pindot nito sa computer keyboards niya at sa bawat bayo nito sa mesa habang naglalaro. Tutok na tutok din ang mukha nito sa screen,kulang na lang i-headbutt ang computer niya.

Pagbukas pa lang niya ng pintuan nang kumatok ito ay halata na niyang may problema ito. Nakangiti ito at panay ang biro pero para saan pa at naging magkaibigan sila mula elementary kung di niya ito kilala? He knew from the first glance that something is bothering him. Ang hindi niya lang alam ay kung ano. Pero sa nakalipas na walong buwan, wala naman itong ibang problema kundi ang never ending battle nito kay Chimon.

Mabilis na napatayo siya nang makitang pinangigigilan na naman nito ang monitor ng computer niya. Nilapitan na niya ito at inilayo sa kawawa niyang computer. Malilintikan siya sa nanay niya kapag nasira iyon.

“Ohm!” reklamo nito.

“Itigil mo nga yang pagdidiskita sa sa computer ko! Hindi lalaban yan. Mag-usap tayo. Anong problema mo?” diretsang tanong niya.

Si Nanon ang tipo ng tao na kailangan mong diretsahang tanungin para mapaamin. Alam niyang magpapaligoy-ligoy lang ito kung hindi niya direktang tatanungin.

“Problema? Mukha ba akong may problema?” natatawang tanong nito, umiling iling pa.

“Mukha ba akong magpapaloko sayo?” balik tanong niya rito.

Nawala ang malawak at pekeng ngiti nito. Napabuntong hininga.

“Ang lalim nun ahh.” Komento niya, sumandal siya sa kama habang nakaupo sa sahig at hinihintay itong sumagot o magsimulang mag-open up.

“Aalis na si Chimon.” Tila bale-walang sabi nito.

“So, bakit parang dika masaya?” sagot niya, testing his reactions.

“Masaya ako ah… see?” tinuro pa nito ang mukhang nakangiti.

“Alam mo `Non, ayokong pagsisihan mo yang mga actions mo someday.” Di mapigilang sabi niya.

“Bakit? Ganito naman na ako dati pa.”

“If I am talking to Nanon from 8 months ago, maniniwala pa ako.”

“My friend, wala namang nagbago sa akin.”giit pa rin nito.

“Bakit ba hirap na hirap kang sabihin yung nararamdaman mo? Sa dami ng nangyari at pinagdaanan niyo ni Chimon, you know very well that he cares for you more than just a friend. At ganun ka rin sa kanya. Ikaw lang naman ang problema sa inyo ni Chimon ehh. I can see you have something special. I don`t know everything about you two pero I AM NOT DENSE.”diretsong sabi niya.

Nanahimik lang ito tsaka nagpagulong gulong sa kama niya. Parang bumubuwelo na may sabihin.

“Siguro nga, pero aalis na nga siya diba? So, mas mabuting manatili na lang kaming ganito. Yung parang wala lang. Sabi nga niya, just enjoy whatever is now can offer. So ayos na yun.” Kibit balikat nito.  
  


“You are obviously mad because he`s leaving Nanon.”

“Alam kong matagal na niyang plano iyon, bakit naman ako magagalit?”

“Ewan ko rin sayo. Bakit ka nga ba nagagalit ehh wala ka naming feelings para dun sa tao diba? You hated him to the core nga diba?”sarcastic na sabi niya.

“Fine, I don`t hate him okay? At, magkaibigan na rin kami kahit papaano. Syempre, mamimiss ko rin naman siya.” He sounded defensive as if someone is condemning him for being friends with Chimon. At lagi itong ganoon kapag si Chimon ang usapan. Parang lagi nitong iniiwasang ma-attach ang pangalan kay Chimon. He never really understands why, siya ang naooffend para kay Chimon sa totoo lang.

“Please Nanon,walang masama kung aaminin mong gusto mo rin siya. Walang sense na i-deny mo yun lalo na saken.” Inis na sabi niya. Nafufrustrate na rin siya sa kaibigan. Why does he always deny everything? It`s just making things complicated.

“Wala ding sense na aminin kong gusto ko na rin siya dahil aalis na nga siya diba?” balik nito, nakatitig sa kisame niya.

Nakititig rin siya sa kisame at pinanuod ang butiki doon. That was the first time na narinig niyang umami nito tungkol sa nararamdaman nito kay Chimon. Too bad Chimon is not here.

“Shit! Finally, narinig ko rin yan mula sayo.” bulalas niya.

“What`s the use?”ulit nito.

“Why not try telling him?” udyok niya rito.

“Para saan pa? Magmumukha lang akong tanga!”

“Nakakahiya naman kay Chimon, who`s always been vocal about liking you. Mukha lang pala siyang tanga during those times.”

“Sinasabi niya lang iyon noon para asarin ako. Alam niyong lahat yan.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Noon yun Nanon, noong una. Pero ikaw lang itong manhid na ayaw maniwala sa kahit anong salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Chimon. Hindi na ako magtataka kung iniisip man ni Chimon na wala ka talagang tiwala sa kanya, na wala kang pakialam sa kanya.”

“Kinakampihan mo ba ang Chimon na iyon?”

“I`m just saying, you have to at least tell him how you feel about him before he leaves.”

“Bakit nga? It`s not like he`s going to stay kung sasabihin kong gusto ko na rin siya. So, hayaan na lang natin siyang umalis ng mapayapa. I don`t want to add up to his long list of burdens before he leaves.”

“Gusto mo ba siyang pigilan?”

“Ayoko siyang pigilan, wala akong balak.”

“Bakit ba masyado kang mapride?”

“Hindi ako mapride.” Inis na sigaw nito sa kanya.

“Bakit ayaw mo aminin din sa kanya ang feelings mo bago siya umalis? Wala namang masama doon. Aalis siya pero hindi naman ibig sabihin di na kayo magkakausap pa. Uso ang video call sa panahon ngayon. Gusto lang naman nung tao na makasama ang nanay niya.”

“That`s not true. Alam kong hindi pa rin niya kayang harapin ang mama niya. He is just being selfish.”

“What do you mean?”

“He`s preparing to disappear. He wants to be gone from our lives. Akala ko noon mababago ko ang isip niya pero obviously, walang nagbago sa plano niya. Akala ko, after settling all of his problems he will finally feel like he belonged here. Pero at the end of the day, he still wants to disappear. After all I`ve done he still doesn`t change his mind. So why bother now?”

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?” naguguluhang tanong niya.

“Umpisa pa lang, alam ko ng aalis siya. Nadiscover ko ang plano niya dahil sa pagiging pakialamero ko. We started to become close. Alam ko, he really liked me pero kailangan kong pigilan ang sarili kong magustuhan rin siya Ohm. Because he told me not to like him back. I told you, sobrang selfish niya.”

Hindi siya nakasagot, hindi niya alam kung paano magrereact.

“He`s not going back to the US, tatakas siya Ohm. Nang dumating siya dito, hindi niya pinlanong magtagal. Sa totoo lang sana nga, hindi na lang siya nagtagal.”dugtong pa nito.

Wala siyang kaalam-alam sa totoong plano ni Chimon, he didn`t even know that Nanon knew about his plans. He thought he was always dense and insensitive specially when it comes to Chimons` feelings. Masyado siyang bilib kay Chimon, he always admired the guy for being brave. He was always confident. And he`s always been pro-Chimon. Lagi niyang inaasar at inaaway si Nanon sa tuwing pinapahiya o dine-deny nito si Chimon, but all this time ay may rason pala ito. Sino ba naman nga ang gugustong mahulog sa taong alam mong iiwanan ka lang naman? He admired Chimon for being so confident about expressing his feelings as if he`s not afraid for the rejection, he thought he was impressive pero tarantado pala ang loko. How can he pursue Nanon when he`s obviously just going to ditch him whenever he feels like leaving? Kaya pala parang ayos lang dito na laging nasosopla ni Nanon. Deserve naman pala kasi nito. Anong klaseng kaibigan ba siya at halos ibenta pa niya kay Chimon ang kaibigan niya noon?

Akala niya kilala na niya ang dalawang kaibigan pero mukhang may mas malalim na ugnayan ang dalawa na hindi niya kailanman nakita sa lumipas na walong buwan.

Tumunog ang cellphone nito, Chimon messaged him. Inagaw niya ang cellphone nito, hinayaan lang siya nitong basahin ang message.

Chimon: Let`s talk. I will be waiting on the rooftop after my photoshoot at 6pm.

Napahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa cellphone ni Nanon. Tinignan niya ang oras.

“Alam ko gusto mong mapag-isa ngayon, you can stay here in my room as long as you want.” Sabi niya rito bago ito iwanan doon.

And Nanon was left behind that room alone, thinking back of the past 8 months wondering what he would change if he can go back in time. He can`t help but smile bitterly, thinking about how he first met Chimon, how he hated him from first day. And how chaotic his life became upon knowing him. What if he just consistently hated him? What if hindi na lang siya nangialam pa sa buhay nito at hinayaan niya na lang si Chimon na itaboy siya. Maybe he wouldn`t have stayed longer. Maybe he wouldn`t be close to him. Maybe he wouldn’t have to care. A lot more maybes and what ifs run into his mind as he lies in that room alone that supposedly beautiful morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kung nabasa niyo na Million Reason, this is just a more focused POV on how Nanon And Chimon met for the first time. Pero is this really the first time? di naten sure... 😜

02

_8 MONTHS AGO_

_Nakakalumbabang nakatingin si Nanon sa study table niya. Isinara na niya ang laptop niya dahil bored na siya kakascroll sa paboritong Online shoe shop. Binilang niya sa isip kung ilang buwan pa ang aabutin bago niya maipon ang inaasam-asam na sapatos para sa football dahil malapit na ang pasukan. Graduating na siya this coming school year, excited na rin siya para sa simula ng football league. Natalo sila last year at di man lang nakapasok sa finals kaya naman desidido siya ngayon na gagraduate siyang champion. Pero bago yun, kailangan mabili niya ang dream shoes niya._

_Naalala niya ang lakad nila kagabi ng mga kaibigan niya kung saan muntik na nilang mahuli ang gumagalang magnanakaw sa barangay nila Ohm. Nakatakas lang talaga ito dahil pagkatapos niyang mahawakan ito ay aksidente siyang nalaglag sa kanal. Masyado kasing madilim sa lugar nila Ohm, sa totoo lang nahuli sana nila ang magnanakaw kung hindi siya naunang pinagtawanan ng dalawang kaibigang sina Ssing at Ohm. Imbes kasi na habulin ang magnanakaw, nagcontest pa ang dalawa ng palakasan ng tawa. Ayun, nakatakas ang magnanakaw, kasama nitong naglaho ang pangarap nilang reward money mula sa kapit bahay ni Ohm._

_Nabitin ang aktong pagbuntong hininga niya nang may pamilyar na pigurang madaanan ang mata niya mula sa labas ng bintana. Inilapit niya ang mukha palabas ng bintana at pinagmasdan ang lalaking ngayon ay nakatayo sa tapat ng gate ng kapitbahay nilang si Off. Dinouble check niya ang suot ng lalaki, black na jacket na sobrang oversized, very short jersey shorts at gomang tsinelas na sobrang laki sa paa ng may suot._

_“Shiiit!” mura niya. Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali! Ito ang lalaking hinabol nila kagabi ng mga kaibigan niya! Tandang tanda pa niya kung paanong hirap tumakbo ang magnanakaw dahil sa suot na tsinelas. Dahilan para madali niya itong mahabol, at ang madulas na oversized jacket nito na nahawakan pa niya bago siya mashoot sa kanal._

_Inabangan niya ang sumunod na mga aksyon nito. Sumilip silip ito sa gate ng bahay ni Off, alanganing papasok o hindi ito. Pero bigla ring tumakbo paalis. Sinilip niya kung saang direksyon ito tumakbo pero huminto rin agad ito at bumalik sa harap ng gate._

_Nagulat siya nang makitang umakyat ito sa gate ara sumilip sa loob ng bakuran ng bahay. Bumaba ulit ito at tumakbo paalis. Sigurado siyang sa susunod na balik nito ay papasukin na nito ang bahay. Doon na siya napatayo at nagtatakbo palabas. Sinugod niya ang kwarto ng pinsang si Gun. Hindi na niya hinintay na pagbuksan siya ng pinto, pumasok na siya bigla. Naabutan niya itong nasa aktong paiyak na sa kaibigang si Cooheart. Biglang umatras ang luha nito nang makita siya._

_Alam niyang kasalukuyang may issue ito at ang bestfriend nitong si Off pero pwede naman siguro nitong ipagpaliban muna ang anumang pinag-awayan ng mga ito dahil nasa panganib ang Off diba?_

_Bago pa siya makarinig ng sermon mula sa pinsan ay inunahan na nya ito._

_“May magnanakaw! Papasukin na ang bahay ni Kuya Off!!! Walang kamalay-malay si Kuya Off!! Nasa panganib ang buhay niya!!” bulalas niya._

_Nagkagulo ang dalawa at napatayo mula sa pagkakasalampak sa sahig._

_“Tatawag ako ng barangay!” bulalas ni Cooheart na agad na nilabas ang cellphone habang hindi mapakali at ikot ng ikot._

_“Maghanap tayo ng armas!” sigaw naman ng pinsan niya at biglang naghalungkat ng kung anu-ano sa sariling kwarto._

_Hindi na siya nakatiis na panuorin lang ang mga ito. Tumakbo na siya palabas para sugurin ang magnanakaw._

_Paglabas na paglabas niya ng bahay ay sakto namang papasok na ng gate nila si Tay._

_“Nanon! Andiyan ba sa inyo si Off?” Salubong nito sa kanya. Sa kabila ang bahay ni Off pero sa bahay nila lagi itong nakatambay kaya naman sa kanila ito lagi hinahanap. Kulang na nga lang sa bahay nila ito tumira._

_Imbes na sagutin ito ay agad na ibinalita niya rito ang tungkol sa magnanakaw na aali-aligid sa bahay ni Off._

_“Tanghaling tapat magnanakaw?” tinawanan pa siya nito._

_Itinuro niya ang labas, sakto namang bumalik na ang lalaki. Hinila niya si Tay papasok ng gate at sabay na inobserbahan nila ang lalaking huminto sa tapat ng gate ni Off, this time ay diretso na itong umakyat sa gate. Hindi siya nagkamali ng kutob._

_“M-magnanakaw ngaaaahhh!!!” shock na shock na bulong nito._

_“PEEENG!!!” bigla ay maingay na sigaw pa nito habang kumakaripas ng takbo palabas ng bakuran nila._

_Sumabay siya ng takbo rito._

_“You`re so loud Kuya Tay! Maririnig tayo ng magnanakaw!” suway niya rito._

_Bigla naman itong nanahimik. Tahimik na sila pareho nang marating ang tapat ng bahay ni Off na nasa tapat lang naman ng bahay nila._

_Nauna itong pumasok, sinenyasan siya na sumunod matapos masigurong hindi sila kita ng magnanakaw. Bakit umakyat pa ang magnanakaw sa gate ehh bukas naman pala? Takang tanong pa niya sa sarili. Nakita nila itong saktong papasok na ng mismong bahay. Napangiwi siya._

_Bakit ba hindi man lang naglolock ng pinto si kuya Off?_

_Nag-unahan pa silang dalawa na makarating sa pintuan para mahabol ang magnanakaw. Paano kung marating nito ang kwarto ni Off at kung may dala itong armas? Hindi siya makakapayag na may mangyaring masama dito. Mabilis na tinakbo niya ang bahay at binuksan niya ang pinto, napalingon ang magnanakaw sa kanila na halatang nagulat at tsaka napangiwi ng makitang nauntog pa si Tay sa pintuan pagbukas niya. Wala silang inaksayang panahon at agad na sinunggaban nila ang magnanakaw. Hinawakan nya ang dalawang kamay nito, habang iniipit naman ni tay ang mga binti nito. Pinagtulungan nila itong isubsob sa sahig._

_Nagsisigaw sila ni Tay, calling Off`s attention para magising ito kung sakali mang natutulog ito sa kwarto._

_“Magnanakaw!!!” Sigaw niya._

_“Damn it! Stop shouting right in front of my ear!” galit na sigaw ng magnanakaw._

_Aba`t inenglish pa siya talaga?! The audiocity? audicity? audacity? ahh basta! Pasosyal ang hinayupak, akala ba nito ito lang ang nakaka-english? Aniya sa isip._

_“THIIIEEFFFFF!!!” sigaw niya ulit sa pagmumukha nito. Lalo pa niyang diniinan ang pagkakapilipit ng braso nito. Napasigaw ito sa sakit at nasipa si Tay sa mukha._

_“Araaayyy!!”_

_“Awwwwoouchh!!”_

_Sabay na sigaw ng dalawa. Napabitaw si Tay mula sa pagkakahawak sa paa ng magnanakaw. Pero agad ding sinunggaban ulit sa takot na makawala ito._

_“Don`t English me! Akala mo kung sino ka ha!?” aniya rito._

_“I`m Chimon, I`m Off`s half-brother.” Sagot nito._

_Aba iba, nagresearch ang akyat bahay na mukhang taong grasa. Bilib din siya at nagpakilala pa talaga ng with accent. Pero hindi siya nito maloloko, buong buhay niya ay kilala na niya si Off. Only child ito._

_“Wala akong pakialam sa pangalan mo, you explain in the kulungan.”_

_“But you ask sino ak---aaawww!” sigaw ulit nito nang si Tay naman ang pumiliipit ng paa nito._

_"HOY HOY!!! ANO YAN!" gulat na gulat na bulalas ni Off na sumilip mula sa hagdan. Pilit na pinalaki ang singkit na mata._

_"Seryoso kayo? Ang lalaki ng katawan niyo tapos pinagtutulungan niyo yang bata?!" galit na sigaw nito ulit sa kanila._

_Agad na nagpaliwanag siya._

_"You don't understand Kuya! He's a thief! He's trying to break your house! He's akyat bahay kuya!" he exclaimed._

_Lalong kumunot ang ulo nito sa paliwanag niya._

_"Kanina pa siya nagiikot ikot sa harap ng bakuran mo Peng. Kaya nagtago kami sa bahay nila Gun. Pagkatapos ayun. Huli sa akto. He entered your house!" segunda ni Tay._

_"I'm not a thief! You, dumbass!!" sigaw ng magnanakaw under him._

_"Inglishero yung akyat bahay guys?" dudang tanong ni Off sa kanila._

_"If I know, modules lang yan Kuya. Don't believe him! He's like a taong grasa pa!"_

_“Anong modules?” singit ni Tay._

_"Shut up damulag! I already said I'm his half-brother!" sigaw ng magnanakaw kaya naman sabay silang natawa ni Tay. Desperado ba ito? Ehh only child si Off._

_"Y-you're Chimon?!"gulat na tanong ni Off._

_Nahinto sila sa pagtawa, narinig niya ang pagismid ng magnanakaw na tinawag ni Off na Chimon._

_"Bitawan niyo! Bitawan niyo!"utos sa kanila ni Off, napabitiw sila ng wala sa oras._

_Kelan pa nagkaron ng kapatid si Off? Takang tanong niya. Ang alam niya hiwalay na ang parents nito. Mayaman ang mga magulang nito as in rich na rich pero pinili nitong maiwan sa Pilipinas at maging independent. At wala kailanmang kapatid na napabisita rito sa kanila. Napatingin siya sa appearance ng lalaking nasa harap, kahit saang anggulo niya tignan ay hindi niya mahanap kung paano ito ikokonekta bilang kapatid ni Off._

_"Chimon?" ulit ni Off, hindi alam kung lalapitan o hindi ang nagpakilalang kapatid._

_"I guess I'm not welcome here." Sagot naman ni Chimon, lumingon pa sa kanya at pinukol siya ng masamang tingin._

_Nabalot ng matinding awkwardness ang buong bahay. Walang umimik sa kanila. Kahit si Off ay mukhang di alam kung paanong iaapproach ang sariling kapatid._

_Pero nabasag ang katahimikan nang humahangos na dumating ang pinsan nyang si Gun na malayo pa lang ay dinig na nila ang eskandalosong sigaw._

_"PIKEET!!SINGKEEEETTT!!" malakas na tawag nito kay Off._

_May akay akay itong pamalo, mukhang ewan habang tumatakbo papasok hawak ang mahabang kahoy na mas malaki pa dito._

_"Nasan ang magnanakaw?! Nasan na?" tanong nito._

_Napangiwi siya nang makita ang kasunod ng mga ito na barangay tanod._

_"Boss! Balita namen may magnanakaw raw na pumasok sa inyo ah." sabi ng head tanod. Alisto pa itong tumingin sa paligid. Bago huminto ang paningin kay Chimon._

_"Ito ba?!" he said aggressively._

_"Hep hep hep! Bossing kapatid ko yan." pigil ni Off sa tanod._

_Kita niyang napatingin si Gun sa kanya. Nakanganga pa._

_"Wala pong magnanakaw boss. Na-fake news kayo nitong si Tay."_

_"What?! But we already called the police!" bulalas ni Cooheart. And as if on cue, May huminto ngang police car sa tapat ng bahay na tanaw na tanaw nila kahit asa loob sila ng bahay._

_"Bat ako? Naniwala lang ako kay Nanon dito ahh!" reklamo ni Tay._

_Hindi nakaimik si Nanon._

_Patay na naman siya._

_\---_

_Di maipinta ang mukha ni Nanon, kasalukuyan siyang sinesermunan ng pinsang si Gun dahil sa ginawa niyang eksena sa buong barangay._

_"Ang hirap kasi sayo, ang bilis mong magconclude. Dahil ano kamo? mukha siyang taong grasang may masamang binabalak?" patuloy nito. Hindi na niya nasundan ang mga nauna nitong sermon dahil hindi naman talaga siya nakikinig._

_"Grabe kuya, Sabi ko lang ang dungis niya kaya I thought taong grasa siya. Like in the news, ginagamit sila ng mga candidates para manloob sa mga houses!" kaila niya._

_"Candidates, syndicates!” pagtatama nito sa kanya. “Pinaganda mo pa, ehh yun naman talaga point mo kanina." pairap na dugtong pa nito, akala mo naman di rin judgemental ehh it runs in the blood kaya? aniya sa isip._

_Hindi naman siya mag-iisip ng masama kung normal lang sana ang approach at itsura nung kapatid ni Off, pagmamaktol pa niya._

_Sino ba namang hindi mag-iisip ng masama dito? una, ilang minuto na itong padaan daan sa harap ng kabilang bahay na katapat lang nila. Wala siyang ibang maisip na dahilan kung bakit ganoon ang kilos nito bukod sa isa itong akyat bahay. Plus, hawig talaga ito dun sa magnanakaw kagabi na hinabol nila ng mga kaibigan. Pero hindi niya pwedeng sabihin iyon dahil lalo lang siyang malilintikan._

_"Sorry na kuya pero aminin mo rin naman na kung ikaw ang nakakita sa kanya maghihinala ka rin ng masama. He really looked suspensious kanina." pagtatanggol pa rin niya sa sarili._

_Nasa lahi talaga nila ang ayaw patalo._

_"Anong suspensious? Baka naman suspicious 'Non! Pinapapasakit mo na naman anit ko ehh." reklamo nito._

_"Ahh. hehe. suspicious ba?" medyo nahihiyang tanong niya. Pero nagdadalawang isip pa siya kung tama yun kasi feeling talaga niya suspensious yun._

_"Wala na tayong magagawa, natapos na ehh. Nangyari na. But next time, please stop being suspisious of everyone. And wag kang basta basta sugod ng sugod." seryoso na ito this time._

_"Opo." sagot niya, hindi naman sa suspisyoso siyang tao, nagkakataon lang talagang kahinahinala siya pagdadahilan pa rin niya._

_"If ever na may mangyaring ganun, do not take action without an adult or the police. Paano kung totoong magnanakaw yun at may dalang armas?" umiling iling ito bago muling nagsalita. "I don't think I'd be able to take another tragedy in our family. Please 'Non, mag-ingat ka naman lagi. Okay?"_

_Nakonsensya siya, hindi niya naisip ang parteng iyon. When his parents died in a car accident, hindi naging madali para sa kanila ni mama Godji ang magmove on. Masyado pa siyang bata noong mangyari ang aksidente kaya hindi niya pa masyadong naiintindihan noon. But he remembered their pain. He remembered himself as a kid crying and asking for his mom and dad. No one knows how to tell him that his parents will never coming home again. During those hard times, Off was their redemption. He always brought distractions for them. He can say that he actually helped us all move on. Tapos ganun ang igaganti niya rito? Sa nag-iisang kapatid nito mismo?_

_"I'm sorry." he sincerely said, this time with no more buts._

_"Teka, nagsorry ka na ba kay Chimon?" bigla ay tanong nito._

_"Errr.. hindi pa po." alanganing sagot niya. Wala rin sa itsura nung Chimon na patatawarin siya dahil lang nag-sorry siya._

_"Sakto. Pagbalik nila mamaya, para magdidiner. Get that chance to personally apologize okay?"_

_"Okay but, may I ask a questionnaire?"alanganing tanong niya._

_" Question."_

_"Madami kasi Kuya, kaya questionare!" palusot pa rin niya._

_Magsasalita pa sana ito pero umiling na lang ito at sinesenyasan siyang ituloy na ang sasabihin._

_"Nakakaintindi naman ng tagalog yun noh? Baka kasi di kami magkaintindihan ehh.." nagpapanic kasi siya pag may kausap na spokening dollar._

_Tumawa muna ito bago siya sinagot._

_"May pagkakapareho kayo mag-salita `nun."_

_Kumunot noo niya sa narinig. Ano, wrong gramming din si Chimon? Tapos ang lakas makaaccent sa english?"_

_"Yeah. Yung tagalog niya kagaya ng english mo. Kulang sa vitamins. " pang-aasar nito, tinatawanan pa siya._

_Pero sanay na siya kaya hindi na siya naooffend. Totoo naman. Kung may isang bagay man siguro siyang pinaka nahihirapang matutunan, english yun. Pero all in all, average student naman siya dahil never siya bumagsak sa exams at katamtaman lang ang grades niya._

_"Wag kang mag-alala, nakakaintindi ng tagalog si Chimon. Sabi ni singkit, di nga lang magaling magsalita. Wag ka ng umenglish pag kinausap mo, utang na loob." bilin nito._

_"If you say to…." sagot niya. Bigla siya nitong inambahan ng hawak na unan kaya napaatras siya. Nalaglag siya mula sa sofa._

_"Ewan ko sayo." anito tsaka siya iniwan sa may sala._

_"Ano na namang mali sa sinabi ko?" takang tanong niya._


	3. Chapter 3

03

Nagulat si Chimon nang makita si Ohm sa rooftop ng eskwelahan nila. Walang pasok ngayon kaya hindi niya inaasahang makikita ito doon. Tumingin siya sa paligid to check kung kasama nito si Nanon pero mukhang nag-iisa lang ito.

“Kung hinahanap mo si Nanon, magkasama sila ni Ssing ngayon.” Sabi nito.

“Why are you here?” tanong niya rito.

“I heard, aalis ka na daw.”

“You`re not here to stop me, right?” biro niya rito.

“Is there a way to stop you? Can we stop you?”

“No.” he answered bluntly.

Umiling ito at ngumiti lang, as if saying he knew he would say that.

“Just as I expected. And you are not planning to go home right? Itutuloy mo na ang naudlot mong paglalayas noon.”

He wanted to ask how did he knew about it pero what is the use? He is Nanon`s bestfriend for sure.

“So, what? Are you going to tell everyone about my plan and ruin it `coz you think it`s something that`s unnecessary or immature??”

“No, hindi kita papakialaman sa mga bagay na gusto mo o kailangan mong gawin Chimon. But I want to ask you one question.”

“And that is?”

“How about Nanon?”

“What do you mean?”

“You we`re pursuing him for the past 6 months! Anong what do you mean?” Ohm`s voice aggressively rising, something that he rarely see.

“No Ohm, I was not pursuing him. I was making memories with him. Did Nanon sent you here? Is that what he told you?”

“No, he told me he doesn`t care if you leave and never comes back. But I don`t believe him.”

“Then you should believe him. We are not what you`re thinking we are. Yes, I admit I like him. But I am not asking anything from him aside from letting me be. Believe it or not but it was clear from the very start. I am just enjoying the moment while it’s still there. He knew about my plans.”

“Tama nga si Nanon, selfish ka.”

“You are free to think and believe whatever you want.”

There is no point explaining himself to anyone, no one will ever understand. Not even Nanon.

“I know you cares for him. You certainly care for everyone. And if you do consider me as a friend, at least sabihin mo sa akin what`s bothering you. Because all of these things doesn`t really makes sense to me. Why would you want to stay away from everyone who`s obviously just concerned about you?”

Chimon looked away, he stared blankly at the view in front of him. The sun is slowly disappearing. He sighed before answering Ohm.

“People around me, I don`t want to hurt them. So, I have to leave. I need to do this. I care about Nanon of course, believe it or not but I love him in the real sense of the word. But that doesn`t mean I have to stay, I can`t make him happy. I will never be capable of making him happy.”

“Maybe, you just don`t love Nanon enough. Maybe it`s not Nanon that you love but it was actually yourself. You only care about yourself.”

“Maybe. Maybe I don`t really love him. Maybe I am nothing but a selfish bastard who used him because he was fun to be with. But I am sure I`ve always been honest with him about leaving. I believe I made it clear to him. Isn`t that why he never acknowledged my feelings for him?”

“I feel so bad for Nanon. While you we`re selfishly expressing your so-called feelings and enjoying his company to create you precious moments he was struggling not to fall for you coz he knew all along that you will never stay and you will never be his.” tinitigan siya nito sa mga mata, clearly sending his anger towards him.

“I don`t feel bad for him because I know, I left him enough happy memories to remember of me. If I could go back to those 8 months of my life, I would just probably watch everything as it is and enjoy the moments as it happens. I will cherish every moment spent with him. I will always be thankful. It is not always that easy to be happy, to feel happy or to feel like you deserve that kind of happiness. But those times with him, I know we were genuinely happy.”

“Anong gagawin niya sa memories na hindi naman na niya mababalikang muli? Sayo na lang memories mo!” triggered na sagot nito.

“Memories are the only things that I can own up. Those are the only thing I can offer.”

“We don`t want to live with just your memory, it`s you that we want Chimon. It`s you that we want to live with. Kaya bumalik ka. You have to come back and take responsibility of what you have done to my bestfriend. Don`t be a coward.”

“I don`t really think I will still be able to come back... we have to be honest here, we are all too young for these kinds of dramas about waiting and coming back. Nanon might find someone while I`m away and same with me. We can be happy with our lives worry free. Nanon will move on from all of these, he will forget about me one day and someone will give him the happiness that he deserves. And that someone doesn`t have to be me.” sagot niya.

“Stop acting all cool Chi, You`re just a coward. Kahit hindi sabihin at ipakita ni Nanon alam ko nasasaktan siya, I know you are also hurting.”

Chimon doesn`t know how to answer that.

“I know deep inside you are hoping that you can come back and Nanon will still be waiting for you. But because you are nothing but a selfish and coward bastard you can`t even man up to tell him to wait. You are afraid he might no longer be waiting for you when you`re ready.”

“I don`t want him to wait for me. I want him to move on from me.”

“You better make up your mind. If you really want him to forget about you, go ahead and hurt him. Hurt him so bad that he would want to forget about you. But if you want him to wait, talk to him, make everything clear and stop confusing him.”

“How can you act and sound so sure as if you know how I feel?”

“Sometimes, when you are confused about your own feelings. You need other people to tell what they see in you. When you are not sure about yourself, other people will can be your mirror. Anyway, goodluck on your journey.” Sagot nito bago siya talikuran.

“And also, wag mo ng hintayin si Nanon. Hindi siya darating.”

Tahimik na pinanuod niya ang tuluyan ng paglubog ng araw mula sa malayo. When he first saw Ohm, he didn`t thought they will become friends. But he always sees through him even when he himself was confused with his own feelings. He wanted to stay, kaya nga siya umabot ng 8 months kasama si Nanon at ang iba pa. They really made him feel loved, things and feelings that he never got to experience before, the places he got to visit with his friends he will treasure everything. Those memories, those we`re his.

Nakita niya sa ibaba ng building si Ohm. Nilingon siya nito mula sa ibaba and gave him a middle finger. Natawa lang siya because he knew he deserves that.

_I really am a coward_ _._

\---

_7 Months ago_

_**"** This is my friend Ohm, Ohm si Chimon kapatid yan ni kuya Off." Pakilala ni Nanon kay Chimon. _

_Tinitigan ni Chimon si Ohm mula ulo hanggang paa. He decided he looks handsome, that kind of handsome that girls and boys will surely go crazy for._

_"Scanner ka bro?" biro nito kay Chimon. Tsaka inilahad ang kamay, "Bestfriend ni Nanon here." Pakilala nito sa sarili._

_Tinanguan lang ito ni Chimon which left Ohms' hand hanging, so he just landed it on Nanon’s shoulder instead. Pasimpleng pinisil iyon sabay bulong sa kaibigan._

_"May saltik ba yang bagong kaibigan mo? Ang judgemental tumitig ahh…" ani Ohm._

_Siniko lang ito ni Nanon, "Marinig ka ano ba...!?" pabulong na asik naman ni Nanon d ito._

_"Ikaw ba yung itututor nitong si Nanon?" Ohm tried being friendly again._

_"It's not yet final. I might find someone else … " Kibit-balikat na sagot ni Chimon, looking directly on Ohms' arm that is comfortably settled on Nanon’s shoulder._

_"You can't do that! I've already received my first month salary! " banta ni Nanon._

_"Why don't we start looking for those shoes of yours instead of bickering here, so we don't have to stand here in the middle interfering with other people's business? Hmm?"_

_"Bayad ka na di ka pa man nakakapag-start mag-tutor? Wow naman… Pwede mag-apply na yaya 'Mon?" tanong ni Ohm kay Chimon sabay tawa. He attempted a high five but Chimon avoided him._

_"It's Chimon. CHIMON." Then h e suddenly grabbed Nanon's hand pulling him to the direction of a shoe shop._

_"Their sports shoes in here are the best. Come on!" anito habang hini hi la nito si Nanon, leaving Ohm behind._

_Natatawang nakatingin lang si Ohm kay Chimon. He can't help but smile while looking at the two of them, specifically their hand s._

_" This is one c haotic combination." Napailing lang si Ohm habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa. Sumunod na rin siya kahit ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagiging third wheel._

_"Okay lovers! Baka naman wag niyo akong iwan?" Sigaw niya sa mga ito. And for the first time since he met Chimon, he saw him smile d at him._

_"I think I like your friend." ani Chimon, na ikinakunot-noo ni Nanon._

_"You like guys?!" gulat na tanong ni Nanon._

_Napa face-palm na lang si Ohm, alam na niyang may pagkagullible at minsan bobo ang kaibigan pero not to this extent. This is really going to be chaotic, he thought to himself._

_"Alam mo ikaw Nanon…" Napailing na lang na sabi ni Ohm ._

_"Don't worry, I actually like you more… " nakangising sagot ni Chimon, looking at Nanons' eyes._

_Nanon hanged for a moment, blankly staring at Chimon. Then he blinked._

_"Sheeeeeeeetttttt!!!! Iba yung tapang!" Ohm screamed... Dahilan para mapatingin ang ibang tao sa paligid nila. “I am starting to shiiiipppp”_

_Napabitaw si Nanon mula sa magkarugtong nilang mga kamay. Ni hindi niya narealized na magkahawak kamay pala sila. Pinaningkitan niya ng mata si Chimon with matching pandududro._

_"Tigilan mo ko sa mga kalokohan mo ah." banta nito kay Chimon. Sabay walk out, para maghanap na ng mga sapatos._

_"I like your confidence bro." ani Ohm kay Chimon._

_"Thanks bro." Nakangisi na ngayong sagot ni Chimon dito. He initiated a fist bump when he didn't even bother giving him a glance just minutes ago._

_I believe he`s whipped… patuloy na pagkausap ni Ohm sa sarili._

_"I've already met the family, namanhikan na rin ako. We're just waiting for the right time." biro ni Chimon, which made Ohm roar into laughter._

_Napasilip si Nanon mula sa isa sa mga hanay ng mga shoes display._

_"Anong pinaguusapan niyo diyan? Bakit pakiramdam ko pinagtutulungan niyo ako?" sigaw nito._

_“Ikaw yung tipo ng tao na hindi na kailangang pagtulungan para matalo sa mga ganitong klaseng arguments, `Non.” Pangaasar dito ni Ohm._

_“Ipapaalala ko lang sayo na ako yung kaibigan mo dito? Don`t be a trader.”_

_“Traitor ang ibig niyang sabihin, funny lang talaga yang kaibigan ko kaya don`t mind his English okay?” ani Ohm kay Chimon._

_“I actually already encountered a lot of his ‘FUNNY’ moments so, you have every right to worry.”_

_“You know what, why don`t you just hire me instead? I can assure you that I can teach you and---”_

_“HOY, HOY, HOY!!” biglang sumulpot si Nanon out of nowhere. “Dinig na dinig ko ang panunulot mo sa raket ko ha. Traydor ka talaga Ohm!” akusa nito kay Ohm._

_“Nanon, let`s be honest here… hindi ka magaling sa English, tapos gusto mong turuan kita for FREE kung paanong itututor itong si Chimon, tapos ikaw ang kikita? Nasaan ang hustisya dun?”_

_“COME ON GUYS, YOU DON`T HAVE TO FIGHT OVER ME. IT`S JUST ME.” Singit ni Chimon, pero pinashut up siya ng tingin ni Nanon._

_“Concern lang din naman ako sayo at kay Chimon. Imagine, you don`t really study that hard tapos magtututor ka? You don`t have credibility. While, I am on the top of our class. I`m sure maiistress ka lang kung paanong tuturuan si Chimon. Ipupusta ko ang buong nervous system ko.”_

_"A nong kinalaman ng kahinaan ko sa English dito ehh tagalog naman ang ituturo ko.” Sumbat ni Nanon, but he looked like he was being convinced by Ohm._

_“You have to at least understand each other, no problem with your English comprehension because you can clearly understand English but what about our friend here Chimon?” itinuro pa siya ng kaibigan ni Nanon, looking like in a debate._

_“He will surely have a hard time understanding you. Kami ngang mga kaibigan mon a-iistress pang intindihin ka kadalasan ehh… paano pa si Chimon?” patuloy pa rin nito._

_“Bakit di mo na lang aminin na you are just after the money?” akusang muli ni Na n on._

_They are not fighting for real, right? Ani Chimon sa isip. Because Nanon`s accusations really are heavy. Why is he always so ready to accuse people? Napapailing na lang si Chimon dito._

_“Well, isa rin yun.” Biglang nagpeace sign si Ohm at tumawa._

_Chimon finds it hard to believe that he was not offended at all. Like, he`s so used being judge or he`s just used to Nanon`s attitude._

_“Mukhang pera!!!” sumbat ni Nanon dito._

_Are they really friends? nagdu d udang tanong muli ni Chimon , more to himself._

_“More raket, more fun pa rin ang undying motto ko in life ehh…” sagot dito ni Ohm._

_“Hindi pwede! Ibibili ko na ng sapatos ang first sahod ko from kuya Off.”_

_“Okay, fine.”_

_“I get it now. Friends with same feather flock together. Mga mukhang pera flock together.” Komento niya ng ganun ganun lang at nagkasundo na ulit ang dalawa. Akala mo hindi nagtalo at halos magsigawan na kanina-kanina lang._

_“Narinig kita ha!”_

_“Wag kang mag-alala Chimon, rest assured we are just friends. Don`t be jealous dahil ngayon pa lang botong-boto na ako sayo.” Inakbayan siya ni Ohm._

_“For the record, I am not jealous.” Kontra niya._

_“Your actions say otherwise bro. I can see clearly that you like teasing him.”_

_“I won`t deny that. It`s my way of getting back at him for always getting into my nerves.” Balewalang sagot niya ._

_“I hate to break this to you but BRO. Everything that goes into your nerves eventually flows to your heart. It`s crystal clear, you have a crush on him.”_

_Chimon laughed at his nonsense joke not knowing that he will eventually fall for the boy that he used to enjoy teasing._


	4. Chapter 4

04

“Nag-usap na ba kayo ni Chimon?”

Hindi nilingon ni Nanon ang pinsang si Gun. Sinadya niya talagang umuwi ng late at hindi mag-dinner sa bahay nila kagabi para lang iwasan si Chimon. Hindi niya alam kung kaya ba niya itong harapin. Anong sasabihin niya rito? Congratulations? Sa totoo lang wala siyang maisip na sabihin dito.

“He was asking about you last night. May usapan daw kayo.” Patuloy nito.

“Pwede naman siyang mag-chat. Pauso lang yun.” Paiwas na sagot niya.

Hindi niya nagugustuhan ang tinging ipinupukol sa kanya ng mga kaibigan nang malaman ng mga ito na babalik na si Chimon sa America. Parang sinisisi siya ng mga ito, parang inee-expect ng mga ito na pipigilan niya si Chimon. And it`s really annoying him. It`s not like he was the one who ordered him to leave. It was his own decision.

“He knows you`ve been avoiding him. It`s very obvious Nanon. Don`t you want to talk to him before he leaves?”

“Magkikita naman kami sa school bukas, kuya.”

“May practice ka sa football. Alam kong excuse ka sa mga subjects niyo lalo na ngayon na tapos na ang final exams. I hope you get to talk to him. Alam kong gusto mo rin siyang makausap, you only got 4 days to be with him. Kahit lagi kayong nag-aaway alam ko, he has a special spot in your heart.” anang pinsan niya.

Alam niya na concern lang ito sa kanya pero wala talaga siyang maisip na dahilan para mag-usap pa sila ni Chimon. Aalis na ito, he had to accept it. It was a pity that just when he was about to confess and admit his feelings towards him, he finally decided to leave. And he was leaving like he originally planned which will obviously do him good.

In his opinion, they should just start getting used to being not around with each other. That is the best for him.

“I hope you understand his decision. He badly needs this.”

“I know.” Maikling sagot niya.

Of course, he knew that he needed this. He always knew that he was going to leave anytime soon. It was not a secret that just suddenly revealed on his face yesterday. In fact, he was always vocal about it. But if he will be honest to himself, he doesn`t understand. And he knew Chimon is lying. He is not going back to America to live with his mom. He is trying to escape. He`s planning to disappear. And he can`t understand why. Pero wala siyang balak na awayin ito dahil doon. He can just do whatever he wants to do with his life. It`s his life anyway, he did his part as a friend. No need to be over dramatic about it.

“Good morniiing!!!!”

Napalingon sila sa kapapasok lang na si Off, mukhang wala itong trabaho dahil nakapambahay lang ito. Nakahawak sa tiyan, meaning gutom na.

“Anong almusal naten?” tanong nito.

“Wala si Mama, kaya make your own breakfast tayo ngayon. Asan si Chimon?”

“Ahm.. masama raw pakiramdam kaya ayaw magbreakfast ehh.. “ lumapit ito kay Gun at akmang hahalik sa pisngi pero sinupalpal ito ng pinsan niya.

“Masama pala ang pakiramdam iniwan mo? Mas lalong kailangan magbreakfast nun para makainom ng gamot.” Sermon ng pinsan niya.

Nanunumbat ang tingin nito kay Gun habang nakahawak sa pisngi.

“Bii, kaya nga nandito ako para ikuha siya ng makakain ehh.. ano bang makakain sa inyo?” tila nagtatampong tanong nito.

Napapailing na lang siya sa dalawa. Halata niyang nag-uusap ang mga mata ng mga ito at nagtatalo. Hindi naman siya ganun kamanhid para hindi mahalatang may pinaplano ang dalawa. Bago pa siya mabiktima ng mga ito ay tumayo na siya.

“Maaga ang practice namin today. Magbabaon na lang ako ng sandwich kuya.” Paalam niya sa mga ito.

“W-wait!” pigil ni Gun sa kanya.

“Nanon, dalhan mo ng pagkain si Chimon sa bahay. Tutal lalabas na rin lang idaan mo muna sa kanya `tong sandwich.” utos naman ni Off.

“Male-late na ako ehh..” reklamo niya.

“Idadaan mo lang naman kay Chimon ito, mabilis lang yun!” pilit ni Gun. Iniabot ang platong may lamang sandwich sa kanya.

“Hindi naman siya mamatay kung hindi siya makakain ng breakfast ngayong umaga kuya.” Tanggi pa rin niya. Pingot ang inani niya dahil sa komentong iyon. Halos maluha ang mga mata niya sa sakit kaya napilitan na siyang tanggapin ang plato.

“Bilisan mo na at baka ma-late ka na.” nakakalokong taboy sa kanya ni Off. He knew that kind of look. Ganoong ganoon siya nito tignan bago ito umalis pa-Singapore at gawin siyang tutor ni Chimon noon. Kung hindi siguro siya pumayag noon, hindi siya napalapit kay Chimon. Pero dahil mukha rin siyang pera, ayun.

“Can I ask you a favor?” seryosong tanong niya sa dalawa.

“Nag-iimprove na talaga ang bata natin mag-english babii…” ani Off kay Gun.

“Tsamba lang yan, papii.” Umiling-iling pa ito.

“Pwede bang itigil niyo na yang ginagawa niyong pagse-set up sa amin ni Chimon…? Dahil hindi na talaga nakakatuwa.” Seryosong sabi niya bago iniwan ang dalawa.

Nasa labas na siya ng bahay nang marealize niyang hawak pa niya ang platong may lamang sandwich na pinapabigay ng dalawa.

“Pwede namang iwanan ko na lang sa kusina.”

It was Off and Gun`s fault kung bakit sila nagkalapit ni Chimon, at ngayon kasalanan na naman ng mga ito kung bakit kailangan niyang muling harapin si Chimon kahit pa ayaw niya. He let out a frustrated growl bago dumiretso sa tapat bahay.

\----

_8 Months ago_

_Parehong nakairap sa isa`t isa sila Chimon at Nanon. Hindi maintindihan ni Off kung bakit di mawala-wala ang animosity between the two kids. Kaya naman ang naisip niyang solusyon ay ang pagsamahin pa lalo ang mga ito, kahit pa nga mas madalas pang magtalo ang mga ito kesa magkasundo._

_“Okay, I am going to offer you both something. Para sa ikakatahimik ng lahat.” Panimula niya._

_“What offering?”excited na tanong ni Nanon._

_“Ikaw Chimon, since you are planning to stay here… might as well enroll to school.”_

_Nagkibit balikat lang ang kapatid niya._

_“Sabi ni mama, you can stay here given na papasok ka. Finish high school here.”_

_“Ano namang kinalaman ko sa pagpasok sa school niyang monster mong kapatid, kuya? Bakit kailangang andito ako?” singit ni Nanon._

_“Well, gusto kong turuan mo siyang magtagalog habang hindi pa nagsisimula ang school year.”_

_“Ha?”_

_“What?”_

_“Hindi nga kami, magkaintindihan niyan ehh.. tapos gusto mo turuan ko yan?” reklamo ni Nanon._

_“He can`t even speak english properly, and you want him to teach me?” diskumpyado ring sagot ng kapatid niya._

_“Magaling naman managalog iyang si Nanon, tsaka in return… tuturuan mo rin siya sa English.” Paliwanag niya._

_“Wala akong tiwala sa mokong na yan!”_

_“I don`t trust him.”_

_Sabay na kontra ng dalawa._

_“SEE?!” Natutuwang bulalas niya. “Ganyang ganyan lang ang gagawin niyo. Para kayong naglalaro lang ng translations. Mukhang magkakasundo na rin kayo sa wakas.” Pumalakpak pa siya sa kauwaan._

_Pero mukhang siya lang ang natuwa sa idea niya dahil nakatitig lang pareho ang mga ito sa kanya._

_“Di ko ba nasabing babayaran kita bilang tutor Nanon?”_

_Tumaas bigla ang kilay nito. Mukhang biglang naging interisado. Alam naman niyang iyon lang ang hinihintay ni Nanon._

_“Look at that opportunist.” Paismid na sagot ng kapatid niyang foul-mouthed._

_“Kailangan ko ng bagong sapatos this school year para sa football.” Pagdadahilan nito._

_“And, I know mabobored ka rito sa bahay ng mag-isa for 6 months na mawawala ako kaya I will give you a computer set for gaming kapag nagawa mong mag-improve sa tagalog before 6 months.” He tried baiting his brother, Chimon._

_And fortunately, tama ang kaibigan niyang si Tay dahil biglang naging interesado ang kapatid niya._

_“You are not kidding right?” paninigurado nito._

_“Mukha ba akong nagbibiro?” seryosong tanong niya, na tinawanan lang ng dalawa._

_“May gaming pc rin ba ako kung gagaling ako mag-english before 6 months?” hirit ni Nanon._

_“Inggetero.”_

_“Anong sabi mo?”_

_“Hey, hey! You can just share the computer for god`s sake!” awat niya sa dalawa._

_“Ang damot kasi ng isa diyan.”reklamo ni Nanon._

_“Bakit? Are you gonna share your salary with me?” balik ni Chimon dito._

_“Bago pa kayo mag-away diyan. May isa pang dahilan kung bakit ko kayo kinausap. While I am away, I want you to be my spies.”_

_“SPIES?” duet ulet ng dalawa._

_“Habang wala ako, kayo muna ang bahala sa babii kong si Gun.” Pabulong na sagot niya. Tumingin pa siya sa paligid dahil baka biglang sumulpot si Gun._

_Sabay na sabay na ngumiwi ang dalawa, di pa man siya natatapos magpaliwanag. Syncronize lang pag kokontra sa kanya._

_“You know what? That`s so uncool!” disgusted na sagot ng kapatid niya._

_“Ipapaalala ko lang kuya na hindi na baby si kuya Gun. Ni-literal mo naman yata yung tawagan niyong babii."_

_Mukhang sa unang pagkakataon ay nagkasundo ang dalawa. Not bad, ito lang pala ang makakapagkausundo sa dalawa. Eh di nagpakadisgusting pa siya lalo._

_“Correction, Gun is my babii and I am his Papii.”_

_“Ewww!”_

_“You are aware that papii sounded like a dog right?” pangdidiss sa kanya ng kapatid niyang mahusay._

_Pero hindi siya nagpaapekto sa mga ito._

_“Madaling-madali lang ang gagawin niyo. Una, report niyo lang kung may importanteng nangyari sa babii Gun ko. Bantayan niyo rin yun sa shop, siguraduhin niyong walang makakaaway na customer dahil alam niyo naman yun. Masyadong maraming pinaglalaban sa buhay at ayaw patalo kahit sa mga customers niya mismo.”_

_“How is that easy?” reklamo agad ng amboy._

_“Pinaka-importante sa lahat, limitahan niyo ang pagka-clubbing ng babii ko. Ilang beses ng nakahanap ng kaaway yun kakaclubbing.” ayaw paawat na bilin niya._

_“Duh, it`s called BH now kuya. You just sounded like uncle Tay right now.” Komento naman ng minsan conyo pero mas madalas na wrong gramming boy wonder ng barangay Magtaquing._

_“Whatever!” maarte ring sagot niya._

_“Just admit it, you`re afraid na may magkainteres kay kuya Gun habang wala ka. You`re jalouse.”_

_“Anong jalouse? Jalousie? Bintana ba yan?” natatawang tanong niya._

_Kita niyang nagpigil ng tawa ang kapatid._

_“You mean jealous right?” tinging mapangalipusta ito kay Nanon. Akala mo hindi pumalpak sa tagalog last time na nakikain sila sa kapitbahay at mag-announced ng pamamanhikan._

_“At least sounds like.” Palusot ng napahiyang si Nanon._

_“Is that where you want me to learn from?” tinging nanunumbat na sabi ng kapatid niya._

_“Believe me little bro, he`ll do you good.” Makahulugang sagot niya._

_“Ang yabang ehh sa English ka lang naman magaling! You sack naman in tagalog!”_

_“Huh, you mean to say suck, right?” pangaasar pa rin ng kapatid niya with the accent and all._

_“What`s the different? It`s just my accent!”_

_Lalo lang lumakas ang tawa ng kapatid niya._

_See? Nanon will do him good for sure. Pero bago pa tuluyang magkaasaran ang dalawa ay pinigil na niya ang mga ito._

_“Tama na ang usapang suck, baka kung saan pa kayo mapunta. Makinig muna kayo sa mga bilin ko.” Agaw niya sa atensyon ng dalawa._

_“5K MONTHLY SALARY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU, COMPUTER SET FOR CHIMON AND A NEW PAIR OF FOOTBALL SHOES FOR YOU NANON. DEAL OR NO DEAL?”_

_And that`s how he closed the deal._

_\---_

_"For now, just choose a song and chat mo saken yung translation mo in tagalog." bilin ni Nanon. Nagsimula na rin itong magligpit ng mga gamit._

_"Aalis ka na?" tanong ni Chimon._

_"_ _Bakit? Miss mo'ko agad?" taas kilay na balik tanong naman ni Nanon._

_Tumaas din kilay ni Chimon. It's his first day of class with Nanon. May pinabasa lang si Nanon dito na mga tagalog phrases and short stories pagkatapos aalis na? Chimon can't believe it._

_"Wala kang 30 minutes na magturo. You sure you're not a scam?"_

_"Nagturo. Past tense. Tapos na." pagcocorrect ni Nanon. Tumayo na ito, handa ng iwanan si Chimon._

_"What's scammer again? Manggagantso right? So isa kang nanggagantso. Since wala ka namang naturo ngayong araw. I will surely report you to my brother." tinatamad na humilata ito sahig._

_Napamulagat si Nanon dito. Hindi dahil sa banta nito. Who's using the word mangagagantso nowadays?? Isip isip nito._

_"Tama na yung manggagantso, bakit na naman naging nanggagantso?" kamot ulong reklamo ni Nanon. Hindi alam kung paano magpapaliwanag kay Chimon._

_"You said it's past tense. You scammed us. So nanggagantso ka. What's the difference? " maangas na tanong nito._

_"Scammer is... Tao. The person. So, scammer is Manggagantso and nanggagantso is an action. And usually kapag may pantig or sylable na nauulit, it is in present tense. Like nangagantso, naliligo, nagagalit, nagluluto at naglalaba."_

_Pakiramdam ni Nanon dumudugo na ang ilong niya. Hindi naman siya marunong magtutor bakit kasi naisipan pa siyang gawing tutor ng Kuya Off niya. Ang siste, tinanggap naman niya._

_"So, keywords are, if it starts with na, nangyari na and when it starts with ma, mangyayari pa lang?"_

_"Ahh… Oo.?" confused na ring sagot niya._

_"So, when I say maganda, mangyayari pa lang yung pagiging maganda?" tanong na naman ni Chimon. Blanko ang ekspresyon._

_Gustong magwala ni Nanon. Napabalik siya sa pagkakasalampak sa sahig. Nilapag din niya ang hawak na bag. Gusto na nitong sabunutan ang sarili sa sobrang frustration. Sigurado na siyang hindi siya mag-e-education sa college._

_"Not because it starts with "ma" meaning its future tense, sometimes kapag may "ma" sa simula it`s an adjective. Like, maganda, mabango and mabaho like you."_

_"And Mapanget na mangagantso like you." ganti ni Chimon._

_"FYI Chimonster.. Nagpaalam ako kay Kuya Off na di kita matututor ngayon. Coz I'm going to meet up with a friend, kaya stop calling me a scammer. And another thing. Walang word na mapanget." inirapan pa nito si Chimon._

_"Aww.. Okay. You may leave now." lang ang isinagot ni Chimon._

_Nakakahalata na si Nanon, pakiramdam nito ay pinagtitripan lang ito ni Chimon. Dahil nakakaintindi naman ito ng tagalog. Well, totoo rin naman na sa grammar na lang talaga nagka-katalo. Kaya napapahamak, kadalasan nililiteral ang mga salita. Marami na tuloy mga matatanda sa kanila na,bastos na bata ang tingin dito. Idagdag pang mukha itong antipatiko talaga. Dahil dito ay hindi niya maconfirm kung napagtitripan lang siya o hindi._

_"Umamin ka, pinagtitripan mo lang ako noh?" panghuhuli ni Nanon._

_Nagkibit balikat lang si Chimon bilang sagot. Umayos ng higa at tumitig sa kisame. Chimon looked bored._

_Biglang nakonsensya si Nanon. Napaisip._

_Oo nga pala, kaaalis lang ni Kuya Off three days ago. At kung hindi pa ito ipapasundo ng Kuya Gun niya para kumain sa bahay, hindi ito lalabas ng bahay. Malamang bored na ito ngayon. Baka nga may trauma pa ito na makipag-usap sa mga di kakilala dahil sa nangyari rito nung bagong dating ito sa Pilipinas. Isang buwan pa lang itong naninirahan sa Pilipinas tapos kailangan pang umalis ng kuya nito for six months._

_"Kikitain ko yung kaibigan ko sa mall. Magpapatulong kasi ako sa kanya kung paano yung tamang pagtututor. Sumasideline kasi yun as tutor.” Paliwanag nito. Dahil nga nakokonsensya._

_“Okay” ni hindi nito nilingon si Nanon._

_Tumayo mula sa pagkakasalampak sa sahig si Nanon at tumalikod kay Chimon bago ito nagsalita._

_“Tara na.” Mabilis na sabi nito._

_“Huh?” napalingon si Chimon kay Nanon._

_“Magbihis ka na.” pagalit na sabi nito kay Chimon. Nasanay itong lagi silang magka-away kaya naman naiilang ito at di makatingin kay Chimon. Hindi alam kung paanong aayain si Chimon sa lakad._

_Kaya naman hindi rin nito nakita kung paanong napalitan ng masayang ngiti ang kaninang malungkot na ekspresyon sa mukha ni Chimon. Excited itong bumangon pero bumalik rin sa pagiging seryoso ang mukha nang lumingon si Nanon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> This is pure fiction, I admit I did not research enough about depression and anxiety attacks and if you are not comfortable reading about it please just escape and do not read. I don`t intend to offend anyone and this narration may be lame and unrealistic pero gaya ng sabi ko sa umpisa, this is just fiction. Imagination ko ang limit, char.

05

Nilibot ni Nanon ang paningin sa sala ng bahay ni Off, this place used to be his happy place everytime that he`s upset or pissed at home whenever they put him on ground for causing troubles. Dito rin siya madalas tumambay for the past 8 months with Chimon. Seeing it today slowly puts him to unexplainable sadness. His happy place is no longer his happy place.

Mabagal na naglakad siya papunta ng kusina, inilapag ang plato sa mesa doon. Aalis na sana siya pero napatigil siya ng may marinig na ingay mula sa taas. Agad na tumakbo siya paakyat, diretso sa kwarto ni Chimon. The door is slightly open, mukhang hindi naisara ni Off nang i-check nito ang kapatid. He hesitated kung papasok ba siya o hindi. But when he kept on hearing Chimon from the inside he realized hindi niya ito kayang tiisin. Akmang kakatukin niya ang pinto ng matigil siya, he can hear his voice, it sounded like he`s crying. Is he dreaming again?

“I`m sorry… I`m sorry….”

Paulit-ulit na I`m sorry ang sinasabi nito na halos pabulong, tila napaos na at paubos na ang boses nito. He can hear his breathing, tila hirap na hirap itong sumagap ng hangin. Napapikit siya, hindi niya alam kung paano niya ito tutulungan. Pero hindi niya matiis na hayaan lang ito. Tuluyan na niyang binuksan niya ang pinto, hinanap agad ng mga mata niya kung nasaan si Chimon. Wala ito sa kama, nasa sahig ito at nakabaluktot. Agad na nilapitan niya ito.

“Chimon!” tawag niya rito.

Pumwesto siya sa harapan nito at pilit na iniharap sa kanya para paupuin, walang ekspresyon ang mga mata nito na nakatitig sa kanya. He was just staring blankly at him na parang hindi siya nakikita. Kinilabutan siya sa titig nito kaya inalog-alog niya ito. Tinapik niya sa mukha, it`s as if he was awake but he`s not seeing him. He heard about this from his Kuya Gun noon pero hindi niya kailanman na-witness kung paano ito tuwing nananaginip, hindi ito mukhang nananaginip lang para sa kanya. This is a nightmare.

“Chimon! Chimon!” nanginginig na ang boses niya, hindi alam kung paanong ibabalik o gigisingin si Chimon. Panic is starting to eat his system, his tears starting to brim out of his eyes. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya ito tutulungan. He tried hard to stop himself from crying, this is not the time to get emotional.

“Chimon, andito ako. I`m here for you. Chi, come back... Chimonster!” sigaw niya rito. Mas nilakasan niya ang pag-alog dito, ang pagtapik sa mukha nito. But his eyes remained blank and unfocused. As if he`s looking so far away, far away where he can`t ever reach. A place he can never get into to help him, to save him.

“Chimon!” sigaw niya, niyakap niya ito ng mahigpit. He feels so cold, and he`s still unresponsive. He rubbed his back trying to make him warm. He keeps doing it, he keeps calling his name. Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal o kung gaano karaming beses niyang tinawag ang pangalan nito. But still he`s not responding, it`s as if he`s holding a corpse and it`s making him crazy. But he is so determined not to stop, not to give up. He won`t give up on him, he tried his best to focus kahit natatakot na siya. this is not about him now. Nagpakatatag siya, pilit inalala ang mga bagay na nabasa niya about Chimon`s condition. Pero dahil hindi naman niya alam kung ano ang totoong kondisyon nito dahil ayaw ipaalam sa kanya ay hindi rin siya makagawa ng kahit anong hakbang. He is confused, binabangungot ba ito? Off said he is not feeling well, is he convulsing? Is it still part of his depression? Tatawag na ba siya ng tulong? Pilit siyang nag-iisip ng pwedeng gawin, he has to do something!

“N-nanon…?”

“Chimon!” bumitiw siya mula sa pagkakayakap dito para icheck kung totoo ba ang narinig. He cupped his face and look at his eyes, gone was the cold and emotionless eyes from a while ago. He looked at him as if he`s guilty. His eyes sad, hurt and full of regrets. But at least, he can see emotions making him look alive.

“I`m sorry.” Nakayukong sabi nito.

Upon hearing his voice again, he just suddenly breaks down. Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili niya... All his suppressed feelings suddenly burst out. Hinablot niya ito marahas na niyakap ng mahigpit. He started sobbing like crazy. Wala siyang pakialam kung gaano man siya kaingay o marinig man siya ng kapit-bahay. He was so scared. He was so scared he thought he`ll lose him. Dahan dahang umangat ang kamay ni Chimon, ito na ngayon ang humagod sa likod ni Nanon.

“You won`t have to be scared and cry like this ever again. You won`t be crying like this again when I`m gone.” ani Chimon habang hinahagod ang likod ni Nanon.

Lalo siyang napaiyak dahil sa sinabi nito. It`s not like he want him to leave. But he can`t make him stay either. He can`t even ask him to stay. And so, he cried even more.

“Nanon? what happened? Are you okay?”

Naramdaman na lang niyang lumuluwag na ang pagkakayakap ni Chimon sa kanya, he didn`t want him to let go. He didn`t want him to stop hugging him but he didn’t stop him. Just like how he`s going to let him go out of his life.

Nalingunan niya ang nag-aalalang mukha ng pinsang si Gun. Nakasalampak din ito sa sahig katabi nila. Off was also there, standing straight outside the door.Dahan dahan itong lumapit sa kapatid na si Chimon. Looking so guilty. Wala itong ibang sinabi, basta niyakap lang nito ng mahigpit si Chimon.

“You`re all over-reacting again. I just had a bad dream.”

“Bad dream?” inis na singhal niya rito. Itinulak niya ito.

“`Non... “ naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Gun sa braso niya.

Marahas na pinunasan niya ang luha sa mga mata niya, gusyo niyang magalit. Pero pinigil niya ang sarili, sa halip ay padabog na tinalikuran niya ito. He left the three of them inside that room.

Nanon spent his whole day in practice. Hindi na siya nag-abalang magpaalam pa sa mga subjects nila dahil wala rin naman na sila masyadong ginagawa mula ng matapos ang final exams. Iniiwasan rin niya ang mga kaibigan dahil ayaw niyang pag-usapan pa ang pag-alis ni Chimon at ang pangungulit ng mga ito na pigilan niya si Chimon.

Kung pwede lang ay ayaw na rin niyang umuwi, hindi niya alam kung paano niya haharapin si Gun at Off sa dinner. Nahihiya siya sa inasal niya sa harap ng dalawa kanina. It was the first time that he had acted that way. At hindi niya rin kayang makita si Chimon sa totoo lang. He decided to stay on the football field, humiga siya sa gitna ng field at tumitig sa kalangitan. Madilim na, pero wala siyang nakikitang mga bituin sa kalangiitan. He remembered the last time that he stayed in this field, he was feeling like a sore loser. He was mourning on his own because their team lost their first football match and it was his first year being the captain of their team. He smiled bitterly remembering that one person who stayed on his side despite of his temper during that day. He didn`t say anything to comfort him. No words to help him, but he managed to make him feel good nevertheless.

\---

_7 Months ago_

_“Hey."_

_Napa-angat ng tingin si Nanon mula sa pagkakasalampak sa damuhan._

_"Ginagawa mo rito?" Kunot noong tanong niya kay Chimon._

_"I heard that you lost your game. I just want to see your sulking face"kibit balikat na sagot nito. He sat beside him at tsaka pabagsak na humiga. Nagdekwatro pa bago lumingon sa kanya._

_"I'm not really in the mood for_ _quarrels_ _okay?" seryosong sagot niya., inirapan ito._

_"Inaaway ba kita? I just like seeing your sulking face 'coz I think it's cute._ _"he answered, looking so serious but the playfulness in his eyes is very evident._

_"Pwede ba, tigil tigilan mo na ako sa mga ganyang banat mo? It's making me annoying you know!"_

_Kumunot muna ang noo ni Chi, trying to process what he just said. may mali na naman malamang sa english niya._

_"Oiiii… You're blushing... It's cute too." tumatawang sabi nito_ _matapos saglit na mag-hang_ _, habang nakahawak sa magkabilang pisngi nito. Inirapan niya lang ito._

_"Did you watch our game?" pag-iiba niya ng usapan._

_"I said, 'I just heard' right? Are you even listening to me?"_

_"Mabuti naman di mo nakita." mahinang sabi ni Nanon._

_Hindi umimik si Chimon. He just waited for Nanon to speak again._

_"Nakakahiya yung performance ko... Sobrang crucial moment nun tapos pumalpak lang ako._ _Sa dami ng pagkakataong papalpak ako bakit ngayon pa?" frustrated na saad niya._

_"It was just your first game ‘Non... You still have a lot of games to come."_

_"I know_ _…_ _kaso_ _ngayon lang ako nag_ _-_ _set ng goal para sa sarili ko ehh. Alam ko, kung may isang bagay na magaling ako ito yun. Football." anito._

_"Dito lang ako sigurado… Dito alam ko talaga yung lugar ko at kung saan dapat ako. This is the only certain thing in my life. I can't just be clumsy everytime."_

_"You can add being clumsy as one of the things that are certain in your life at least." he jokingly said, which earned him a deadly stare._

_"Why don't you just leave? It’s not like we should go home ng sabay right?" Inis na inirapan niya ito._

_Bigla naman itong bumangon mula sa pagkakahiga._

_"Alright. I actually want to leave this place already." Kibit balikat na sabi nito. Tuluyan na itong tumayo tsaka pinulot ang mga bolang nagkalat sa tabi ni Nanon. Binitbit nito ang mga iyon malapit sa goal post. Pinanuod lang ito Nanon na bumwelo at tumakbo para sipain ang bola._

_"Fuck!" sigaw nito nang sumablay ang tira nito. Then he tried again, and again and again and again. Until he's tired of running around collecting the balls and re-aligning it in the_ _grass_ _field_ _to try kicking it again and again._

_Napailing na lang siya, napangiti dahil sobrang layo ng mga tira nito. His shots were all clumsy and he looked funny while trying to kick those balls towards the goal._

_"Shit these balls!! They are sabotaging me!"reklamo nito. He looked at him as if he's calling for help so he decided to get up and walk to him._

_" Sinisi mo pa talaga yung bola? May utak ba yan?" sagot niya rito nang makalapit siya. Isa na lang ang bolang natira._

_"Let's bet then, if I get this shot it means it's not the balls' fault, but if I missed it means the balls are at fault."_

_"Anong klaseng pustahan yan?!" reklamo niya._

_"If I missed, it means_ _I’m_ _right so you will have to treat me anywhere I want."_

_"Wow, naks naman sa pagkapatas yan_ _C_ _himonster. Sumablay ka na nga nanalo kapa???"_

_"Then you kick it. Make that goal that you wanted to do a while ago. Shoot it and I will be the one_ _to_ _treat you." hamon nito. Showing that signature smirk of his that have always annoyed him. Just that he finds it cute nowadays._

_"Tabi diyan." mayabang na sabi niya rito. He positions himself in_ _front of that last ball. Bumalik sa alaala niya ang nangyari kanina kung saan, he clumsily loses that free kick that_ _was s_ _upposed to tie the game._

_"Just reminding you that if you miss it, I won. The problem really is the ball and not me."_

_He ignored him. He just focused on the ball and kicked it without any hesitation. Not even caring if he'll win the bet or not._

_Shoot. And it went in._

_"GOAL!!!!! Whoahh!!!!" Chimon scream. He even stretched his arms and jump as he celebrates for that goal._

_Hindi niya napigilan ang matawa. Kung makacelebrate kasi ito akala mo nanalo sila sa world cup._

_"Amaziiiiiiing!!" he cheered, with two thumbs up._

_"Tuwang -tuwa ka? Ako kaya nanalo sa pustahan?" asar niya rito._

_"It's fine." His smirk back at it again._

_"Ihanda mo na ang pera mo, dahil susulitin ko ang libre mo." banta niya._

_"Wait, I said I am gonna treat you but I didn't say you get to choose_ _where_ _." tinalikuran na siya nito at nauna ng maglakad paalis._

_"Ano?! Andaya mo naman!" reklamo niya._

_Nagkibit balikat ito bilang sagot._

_Humabol siya rito, hindi siya makakapayag na madaya na naman._

_"Saan tayo kakain?" Pangungulit niya._

_"I'm not treating you tonight. We'll be goin on Friday."_

_"Well, sabi pala ni Kuya Gun siya magluluto ng dinner ngayon." naalala niya bigla._

_"Really? I haven't tried his cooking yet. Now I'm excited." he said, and he look really excited._

_"First time ko rin matitikman luto niya, usually kasi di kami pinapayagan ni Mama sa kusina." napaisip siya, sa tinagal tagal niyang nageexist sa mundo ngayon lang niya matitikman ang luto ng Kuya niya samantalang may snack shop ito._

_"Since he makes delicious snacks and desserts, I bet he'll be good with dishes too." komento ni Chimon, being extra cheerful._

_Hindi niya tuloy maiwasang isipin na ginagawa nito iyon para pagaanin ang loob niya. Or maybe, masyado siyang clouded ng pagiging bias at bitter niya rito kaya yung mga negative lang na ugali nito ang nakikita niya._

_Wala naman sigurong masama kung magiging totoong magkaibigan sila diba?_

_\---_

_Nagtataka si Nanon, buong araw niyang di nakita si Chimon. Alam niyang busy ito sa pictorials dahil kinuha itong official model ng school nila despite being a graduating student who's also a transferee. It's Friday at di pa niya nakakalimutan ang utang nitong libre sa kanya. Feeling tuloy niya pinagtataguan siya nito._

_"Hoy! Ano, di ka pa uuwi?"_

_Napalingon siya sa nagsalita, it was Ohm. Kasama nito ang iba pa nilang kaklase._

_"Hinahanap ko kasi si Chimonster. Nakita niyo ba yung kolokoy na yun?"_

_"Nasa rooftop sila kanina, I heard from his admirers na doon ang last place for photoshoot nila." sagot ni Ssing._

_"Ahh… Di pa sila tapos?"_

_"Tapos na.. Nakita ko na si Chimon kanina ehh. May kausap na lalake. Kaibigan niya ata.. Ewan kung another transferee but he is an outsider for sure."_ _Ani Ohm._

_"Paano mo nasabi?" nakakalokong tanong ni Ssing._

_"Ang_ _gwapo_ _kasi, kung schoolmate naten yun malamang walang di makakakilala dun_ _._ _Tsaka mukhang ahead saten."_

_Napaisip siya, may kaibigan na ba si Chimon dito? Ang pagkakaalam niya ay wala itong kilala sa Pilipinas. At ilang linggo palang mula ng magsimula ang klase nila. Impossibleng may naging kaibigan na ito. To think na hindi ito approachable. Di niya maiwasang mag-alala. Hindi kaya may nagta-take advantage na naman dito?_

_"Saan mo siya nakita?" tanong niya kay Aj, or JJ. Basta isa sa kambal._

_"Corridor papuntang old library sa third floor."_

_"Hintayin niyo ako dito, manlilibre si Chimon.Susunduin ko lang.." bilin niya sa mga ito.Nagmamadali na siyang tumakbo para puntahan si Chimon. Narinig niya ang hiyawan ng mga ito nang makarinig ng libre. S_ _a wakas ay narating ni Nanon ang 3rd floor,_ _natanaw niya rin itong may kausap na lalaki. Medyo naulinigan lang niya ang usapan ng dalawa at hindi siya nagpaawat sa pagtakbo. Pakiramdam niya ay hinaharass ito ng lalaki._

_"Hoy!"_ _sigaw niya sa mga ito habang humahangos pa rin sa pagtakbo._

_Nabigla sila pareho nang bumangga_ _siya_ _sa lalaking tinawag ni Chimon na_ _Pluem. Tumalsik ito palayo kay Chimon_ _. Tinamaan ng humahangos na Nanon._

_"Ay, sorry bro. Di ako nakapagpreno ng tama. Hehe" paumanhin ni_ _ya_ _._

_"Nanon?"_

_"Andito ka lang pala. Kanina pa kita hinahanap ehh. Friday ngayon, naghihintay na ang buong tropa para sayo." kunot noong sabi ni_ _ya_ _._

_"Aherm" narinig nilang sabi ni Pluem, hinihimas ang brasong nabangga ni Nanon. Sabay pa silang napalingon kay Pluem._

_"He's my friend_ _Nanon_ _._ _Nanon, he`s Pluem_ _…_ _a friend." pakilala ni Chimon._

_"His ex, actually." pasaring ni Pluem, sabay inilahad ang kamay kay Nanon._

_\---_

_"Ex mo ba talaga yun? Ferness. Gwapo."_

_"Don't worry gwapo ka rin."_

_"Tss... Parang mowdel tangkad…"_

_"Matangkad ka rin naman ahh... Dumbulag ka nga di'ba."_

_"Isa pang hirit mo, masasaktan ka na talaga."_

_"Sanay na akong lagi mong sinasaktan."_

_"Inambahan niya ito ng suntok kaya tumakbo ito palayo sa kanya. Tatawa tawa. Sayang saya pa na asarin siya. Kaya napagkakamalan silang magjowa ehh. Sinasadya ata talaga ng bwisit para di siya magkajowa._

_" And by the way, he really is a model. That's the reason why he's here. He's friend_ _s_ _with the photographer and came here when he heard my name._ _He even offered me_ _a_ _modelling job._ _"_

_"Wow, big time!" he excitedly said._

_Nagulat si Nanon nang bigla siyang literal na hablutin ni Chimon. Tumakbo ito patungo sa kabilang direksyon papuntang parking lot. Tanaw na niya ang mga kaibigan nila na naghihintay sa kanila sa may study shed._

_"Hoy! Inaantay na sabi tayo nila Ohm!" bulalas niya, habang halos kaladkarin na siya ni Chimon._

_"I told you, they are not included in my_ _plans_ _._ _I don`t care if they all rot in there._ _That's your problem for inviting them." he said with a matter-of-factly tone._

_"Eh bakit tayo papuntang parking lot? Wala ka namang sasakyan." tanong niya. Pareho silang nagcocommute lang, o kaya sinusundo ni kuya Gun minsan._

_Wala na masyadong sasakyan sa parking lot, maaga kasing nadismissed ang lahat dahil may meeting ang mga teachers. Naiwan lang ang mga may practice o club activities. Tumingin siya sa paligid, iisang sasakyan na lang ang naiwan sa bandang tinatahak nila._


	6. Chapter 6

06

Three days na lang before the championship match, lalong tumindi ang training nila para sa nalalapit na game. Sinamantala ni Nanon ang pagkakataong ito para iwasan lalo si Chimon. He focused on his training, iniiwasan rin niya ang mga kaibigan dahil hindi niya matagalan ang panghuhusga ng mga ito sa kanya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit parang siya pa ang sinisisi ng mga ito sa pag-alis ni Chimon, it was Chimon`s decision at walang nagudyok dito. Ilang beses niyang pilit na ipinaiintindi sa mga ito iyon pero walang naniniwala.

It`s late now, nakaalis na rin ang mga teammates niya kanina pa. Pero pinili niyang manatili muna sa football field. Nahiga siya gitna ng field, napatayo siya nang makitang palapit sa kanya ang kaibigang si Ohm.

“May dala akong pagkain.” Nakangiting bati nito sabay salampak ng upo sa tabi niya.

“Akala ko wala ka ng balak na kasusapin ako.” Bati niya rito. Pinipilit pa rin kasi nitong dapat silang mag-usap ni Chimon, kahit pa sinabi na niya rito ang dahilan ng pag-iwas niya.

“Bakit naman mangyayari yun?” tumawa pa ito bago siya kutusan.

“I know, galit ka rin sa akin dahil hindi ko pinapansin si Chimon. I know iniisip mo pa rin na I`m being petty dahil aalis siya.”

“No Nanon, I understand you.”

“Kaya ba hindi mo ko kinakausap nitong mga nakaraang araw?”

Bumontong hininga ito, binuksan muna nito ang plastic na may lamang chicken. Inabutan siya ng isang manok na inirapan niya lang.

“Hindi kita makausap dahil hindi ko alam kung anong sasabihin sayo. I don’t know how to help. Because I understand where you`re coming from. You hate people who leaves you and never comes back, you even hated your parents.” Dire-diretsongtsong sabi nito habang ngumangata ng manok.

Hindi siya nakaimik. Dahil totoo yun, he hated his parents for leaving him. He hated it whenever people around him will look at him with pity during Parents’ Day, Christmas party, Graduation day and every single celebration that needed the presence of his parents. Pero hindi niya kailanman ipinahalata iyon. He didn`t want his family to feel bad. The only person who bravely spoken about it was Chimon. He secretly thanked him for that. But he`s also going to leave, he`s worst because he can choose to stay but he just won`t.

“Paano mo nalamang nandito ako?”pagiiba niya ng usapan.

“Chimon said you`re not yet home. And that you are probably here, ‘nagpapakalunod sa kalungkutan at naghihinagpis’ His very own words.”

“Nag-usap kayo?”taas kilay na tanong niya.

“Inggit ka? Selos ka?”

“Nakakatawa ka diyan?”

“I do understand why you are avoiding him Nanon, but I still think that you should talk. You can convince him na hindi naman kailangan na mawalan kayo ng communication.”

“I`m doing this for myself. Kailangan ko ng masanay na wala siya. Nangako ako sa kanya na kapag dumating yung araw na kailangan na niyang umalis, I will let him.”

“You know what he`s going through right?”

“Yeah, which gave me more reason why I should not hold on to him. The more reason that I should start moving on from him."

He have to accept that Chimon will never gonna stay. It was his fault for failing to not ever fall in love with him. For Chimon`s just like a passing wind, one moment warm embracing him, next moment cold and then gone. Something he can enjoy, something that makes him feel and makes him waver but also something that will never stay.

“Yun lang ba talaga ang rason? You can still at least be friends with him before he leaves. You only have 2days to make up your mind. Believe me, you will regret not seeing him before he leaves. And I am saying this not because I favor Chimon. I just believe that you really need the closure.” He spoke as if he already experienced something like this when he knew his bestfriend didn’t had any relationship before.

“You don`t understand Ohm. I am doing this because I am preventing myself from doing something stupid. Stupid like clinging into him and begging him to stay because I know, that will only make things more difficult for him. Natatakot akong kapag nag-usap kami magmakaawa akong wag siyang umalis dahil alam ko… alam ko na hindi ko mababago ang isip niya. At yun ang mas masakit. I can`t change his mind no matter what I do, unless I change the world. And who can ever change the world?” 

“I think he wants to go back. He just needs an assurance that you will be waiting for him.”

“He`s not someone na magpapagil kung may gusto siyang gawin, kung gusto talaga niyang bumalik hindi ko na kailangang sabihin yun sa kanya. But no, he keeps on saying that I should be happy without him.”

“What if he`s not actually that someone you painted him to be?” 

“Let`s all be honest here Ohm, if there`s one thing that we envy about Chimon, that is his bluntness and brutal honesty na walang pinipiling tao. Hindi siya takot masabihang walang modo ng matatanda ng mga teachers basta masabi lang niya ang gusto niyang sabihin. So, if he really wants to keep me or us in his world, he will say it.”

“Lahat ng tao may kinatatakutan at kinaduduwagan, Nanon. and I think, you are one of those weakneses he has.”

Umiling siya, he is not a weakness for Chimon. He is just one of those burdens that`s keeping him to be happy.

“I feel like I am just forcing myself to him, who only see me as a burden. I refuse to be treated like that Ohm. I am not a responsibility. I can be responsible for my own life.”

“English yun ah…” biro ni Ohm.

“Salamat sa kanya gumaling ako kahit papaano.” 

“Hindi mo ba siya mamimiss?”

“Sa umpisa lang yun. Malalampasan ko yun. Kaya ko yun.”

“Desidido ka talaga na hindi siya kitain hanggang sa makaalis siya? Sure ka na? Kasi ngayon pa lang sinasabi ko na, pagsisisihan mo yan. And please, wag na wag kang dadrama na bigla kang tatakas sa championship game para lang habulin siya sa airport. Itatakwil talaga kita bilang kaibigan Nanon, sinasabi ko sayo.”

“Kung nasa pelikula tayo, nasa parte na tayo kung saan matatapos na ang kwento. At hindi lahat ng pelikula, masaya at romantic ang ending. Yung iba, basta lang natapos. Isa pa, ni hindi naman kami kaya bakit pinapalaki natin ang issue?.” umiiling na natawa pa siya.

“Is that what you are bittering about? Dahil hindi naman kayo?”

“Call me bitter or anything pero pagod na ako kakaeffort na ipakita sa kanya ang mga bagay at dahilan kung bakit hindi niya kailangang umalis. Sobrang linaw na ng sagot, wala siyang pakialam or hindi talaga umeepekto yung mga ginawa ko. He knew, he saw, he felt… but all of those don’t matter to him. End of story.”

“End of story agad? Hindi ba pwedeng end of chapter lang muna?”hirit pa rin ni Ohm. “Di mo man lang naisip yung simula, at kung ano mga pinagdaanan niyo? Ganun-ganun mo lang tatapusin yon?"

"I shouln`t have approach him from the start but I brought this upon myself. Whether we like it or not, this has to be the end." 

\---

_7 months ago_

_Chimon is acting strange, Nanon can feel it. He's been avoiding his gaze at lagi niya itong nahuhuling mukhang nag-iisip ng malalim. He just can't figure it out and he is not confident enough to dwell in Chimons personal affairs. He barely knew him despite being mainly in charge with touring Chimon out in their neighborhood. He is not even sure if they can be called friends. All he knew is that they were together because all the circumstances left them no choice but to be like friends, they are just friends by default. Plus, the fact that Chimon is really a difficult person. He can't read him. He doesn't talk about himself and he is very secretive._

_Pero pakialamero siya. And he can't stand staying still. Kaya heto siya ngayon sa bahay nila Chimon. Bahala ng matawag siyang chismoso pero he can't stand the curiosity. He is going to get to know him and uncover his dirty little secrets._

_He opted to enter the house by the backyard. Madalas kasing nasa likod bahay si Chimon at nakatambay sa may duyan. It is also his favorite part of Offs' house. He usually stays there while playing online games. Not until Chimon came. He took the place and he cannot complain since he is the real brother. Itsapwera na siya kumbaga._

_He stopped on his tracks when he heard Chimon talking. Marahan siyang sumilip, he is looking down while talking on the phone with someone._

_"He can't seriously like me. I am the reason why his parents separated. I know he hates me deep inside."_

_Okay fine. I'm tsismoso. Aniya sa isip. He eavesdropped even though he knew it's not right._

_"I am going to stick to the plan when he comes back. For now, I will work on gaining his trust."_

_Napahawak siya sa bibig niya. What is he talking about? Whose parents got separated? What is he planning? Why does he need to gain his trust? And who is "he"??_

_"I'm not going to regret losing anything... 'Coz I don't really have anything to begin with." Chimon added._

_Is he plotting something against Off? Hindi siya makakapayag. Off is his most favorite person in the world aside from his kuya Gun and mama Godji of course._

_Hiwalay na ang magulang ni Off, it's not a secret... at half-brother ito ni Off, is he the reason why Off`s parents separated? At balak nitong sirain ang buhay ni Off??Kukunin nito ang tiwala at pagkatapos ano? Anong pinaplano nitong gawin? His questions are never ending._

_Nanon decided to reveal himself. He is not letting all that pass. He can't contain his curiosity. He is so sure it will kill him._

_"What are you talking about?!" malakas na tanong niya sabay labas mula sa pinagtataguan niyang pader._

_"N-nanon?!" napatayo ito mula sa pagkakaupo sa duyan._

_"Who's your talking!? Ano yung something that you won't regret? Coz I can feel na you will surely regret it." tuloy tuloy na sabi niya._

_"Stop!" pinanlakihan siya nito ng mata para pigilan siya but Nanon kept on walking towards Chimon. Mabilis at malalaki ang hakbang niya, halos patakbo._

_"I know you have something dark hiding in you! I knew it! You are plotting something that is really really masama and you are planning to hurt kuya Off! I knew it the moment I saw your smirk and nakakatakot na stares outside Kuya Offs house that day! I just knew it! You arhhkkghhjkkkk----" his world literally stopped as he felt something in his neck strangling him, stopping him from walking towards Chimon. And the next thing he knew, his back already landed on the ground making a loud bang sound in the middle of the backyard._

_"You idiot! I told you to stop!! Stupid! Are you even thinking??" he heard Chimons sarcastic remark, annoyingly mimicking him again from afar. He didn't even bother coming near him to help._

_Hinawakan niya ang leeg niya. He literally almost choked himself to death. But the embarrassment he's feeling at the moment is killing him more._

_Sumabit siya sa fucking sampayan na hindi naman nage-exist doon dati. Where did it even came from? Is it some kind of a trap? A death trap to be specific!_

_Bumangon na siya mula sa pagkakahiga, inis na tinitigan si Chimon._

_"What? It's your fault. I told you to stop but you seem so determined to attack me."_

_"What kind of sampayan is this? It's so mababa! It's supposed to be high so the damit will not make sayad on the ground!" reklamo niya ng makatayo, trying to cover up his embarrassment by spitting out nonsense._

_Saktong sakto lang sa dibdib niya ang packing sampayan. Kaya naman nang sumabit siya dumulas iyon at dumiretso sa leeg niya, which almost choke him to death. Kinailangan pa niyang sumilong sa bwisit na sampayan para tuluyang makalapit kay Chimon._

_"That's the most ideal height for me to hang my clothes, duh." Chimon rolled his eyes as Nanon started forming a smile that turned into a laugh. Showing his dimples._

_"I'm sorry. Hindi ko naisip yun." tawang tawang sabi ni Nanon._

_"Yeah, just like how your brain didn't process the fact that that thing is right in front of you and yet you still almost hanged yourself to death. If there is something that we're supposed to be laughing about here, it is certainly not my height but your plain stupidity."_

_That stopped Nanon from laughing._

_"Don't forget that I heard you making masamang balak to kuya Off! And I’m warning you! You will not get… ahhhm… get… tagumpay!!" desididong sagot ni Nanon._

_"You are just making another assumption. Your brain doesn't even seem to function well, you accused me of being a house thief. You think people will believe you after that?" smug na sagot nito._

_Hindi siya nakaimik, he looks at him directly in the eyes as if sending message for him to back off. For a moment ay natakot siya.He looked really serious and intimidating wearing that smirk. Lalo tuloy siyang nagduda rito. He really possessed that kind of look, nung mga kontra bida sa tv na may masamang binabalak._

_"You didn't even get to hear the whole conversation yet you're so quick to judge and assume things… Tell me, do you even remember the things that you just heard?"Napakurap siya, sobrang lapit na pala ng mukha ni Chimon sa kanya kaya napapaatras siya palayo rito. He looked wicked and dangerous. Then suddenly, his eyes change into something cold and emotionless. Hindi niya maamin pero natakot talaga siya rito. For a moment he thought he is capable of doing something really scary he wouldn't even want to put a name in to. But his eyes swiftly change back to his usual look, playful and naughty._

_"Scaredy cat. " natatawang sabi nito bago siya tinalikuran._

_"You can't loko-loko me. I know you're plotting something and I will make pigil all those evil plans of yours."_

_"Go ahead and make sumbong… Your words against mine." pangaasar nito. Even imitating his tone, not even bothering to look back at Nanon as he entered the house._

_Inis na sinipa sipa ni Nanon ang duyan sa harapan niya. Hindi siya sigurado sa narinig niya at kung tutuusin, hindi naman talaga niya narinig ang buong usapan nito sa kung sinumang kausap nito sa phone. Hindi pa siya naaabswelto sa ginawa nilang gulo ni Kuya Tay noong nakaraang linggo kaya sigurado siyang pingot ang tatanggapin niya mula sa Kuya Gun niya kapag sinabi niya ang mga narinig._

_"I will make iponings evidence to prove I'm tama!" sigaw niya._

_Nagulat siya nang biglang bumukas ang pinto, mabilis na naglakad si Chimon palapit kay Nanon._

_"W-what?!" Pasigaw na tanong niya, he even strikes a taekwondo stance to protect himself._

_"Tss... Such a show off." walang kaabog abog na hinawi nito si Nanon tsaka pinulot ang Pikachu towel na nakalapag sa duyan._

_"H-huh! So yabang! Pokemon naman ang towel!! Poke master!" inis na sagot niya. "Oh no, make it POKEMONSTER!"_

_"Very funny."_

_"Pika pikaaaaa" pangaasar pa niya, imitating Pickachu._

_"Stop ruining Pickachu's cuteness!" Umiling iling pa ito bago siya tinalikuran, swaying the pickachu towel hitting Nanons' face in the process._

_"CHIMONSTER!!"_

_\---_

_Mula nang makaalis si Off ay siya na ang naging in-charge kay Chimon. Everyone is just concern about him being bored inside their house kaya naman laging ipinapasama sa kanya si Chimon kapag uutusan siyang lumabas o may ipapagawa sa kanya. Kulang na lang maging kambal tuko sila sa totoo lang. Ayos lang sana kung kinakausap siya nito ng matino, pero hindi. Wala magandang salitang lumalabas sa bibig nito. Ni hindi marunong gumalang sa mga nakakatanda sa lugar nila at siya tuloy ang sumasagot tuwing kinakausap nila ito._

_“Ito ba yung kapatid ni Off? Aba, napaka-cute na bata ano?" masiglang bati ni Aling Martina kay Nanon. Pinuntahan nila ito para balitaang may meeting ang mga homeowners sa kanila._

_"Chimon po ang name niya." pakilala ni Nanon dito._

_"Kamukha mo siguro ang nanay mo ano? Di kayo masyadong hawig ni Off ehh.. ano Nanon?" pilit pa nitong inaaninag ang bawat anggulo ng mukha ni Chimon._

_"Wala kang pakialam."_

_Napanganga ang babae sa isinagot ni Chimon. Pinanlakihan naman ng mata ni Nanon ang kasama._

_"Ahh... Mrs. Uglerio nagaaral pa lang kasi magtagalog yan. Ang ibig sabihin niyan, hindi mahalaga kung sino ang kamukha niya... Aalis na po kami. Sasabihin ko na lang kay mama yung tungkol sa donation." nagmamadaling hinila na ni Nanon si Chimon palabas ng bahay ng usiserang babae._

_"Ano ka ba?! Puro offensive words lang ba ang tagalog na alam mo?" galit na sermon niya._

_"I am just being honest. Don't tell me you like that woman?" inis na sagot nito. “That woman keeps on throwing shady remarks about you also. Like you are such a nice kid despite not having your parents around. The old woman is just so annoying and I don't want to keep talking to her.”_

_"It's called respect for the elders. " sagot niya, pero sa totoo lang ay tinamaan siya sa sinabi nito. Palagi naman niyang naririnig ang mga iyon kaya pinapalampas na lang niya._

_"Respect begets respect. Being older doesn't give you a “respect coupon”. And she keeps on hinting about you not having a parent. Aren't you annoyed? because I seriously am!"_

_"That, is my business... not yours."_

_"Exactly what am trying to point out here. My life is not her business same goes with yours."_

_Bumuntong hininga siya. For the first time mula nang magkakilala sila, ngayon lang sumagi sa isip niya na mabait naman pala ito, foul-mouthed nga lang talaga._

_“May tamang paraan pa rin para sumagot sa mga hindi karesperespetong matatanda. And while you are here, you have to adjust. Like calling kuya Off and kuya Gun, KUYA."_

_"It’s not like I`m going to stay here for a long time." umiiling na sagot ni Chimon, leaving Nanon behind._

_"Saan ka pupunta?! Maglalayas ka na naman?!"_

_"I`m going home."_

_“Saang home? Babalik ka ng America!? Ganun ba talaga kadali para sayo ang maglayas at mag-gala? Ang mang-iwan? Tsaka may pera ka na ba?” sigaw nito._

_“Are you nuts? I`m going back to the house!”_

_"Palabas yan ng Subdivision ehh!!"_

_"I'm trying figure it out by myself." palusot niya._

_\---_

_Nang sumunod na araw ay nakaschedule siya para mamili ng mga gagamiting stocks sa shop ng pinsang si Gun. Nagpa-parttime siya sa shop ng pinsan dahil gusto ng mga ito na makita raw niya at matutunan ang tamang paghawak ng sarili niyang expenses. Mula nang magsimula siya sa high school ay nagsimula na rin siyang magpart time, hindi naman siya nagrereklamo dahil malaking tulong ang kinikita niya para sa mga luho niya. Hindi sila naghihikahos sa buhay, pero hindi rin naman sila kasingyaman nila Off kaya kung may gusto siyang bilhin ay kinakailangan niyang paghirapan iyon. Napalingon siya sa katabing rich kid, walang pakundangan ito kung maglagay ng mga bibilhin sa tulak tulak na trolley._

_“Magtatayo ka ba ng cereal shop bakit ang dami mong kinukuha?” di nakatiis na tanong niya nang kumuha ito ng limang box ng isang cereal brand. Lalampas na sana sila pero bumalik ulit ito para kumuha ng panibagong lima box._

_Pero hinarangan niya ito. Hinawakan niya ito sa balikat at iniikot palayo sa shelf na pinagkuhanan nito ng panibagong limang boxes. Anong gagawin nito sa sampung box ng cereal?_

_“What?!” reklamo nito._

_“Anong ginagawa mo?”asik niya rito._

_“I wanted to collect all the pokemon characters, I`m just making sure I can get at least three different characters. Though I`m actually lucky with things like these.” Tila proud na proud na sabi nito._

_May lamang mga pokemon characters ang bawat box ng cereal, at limang characters ang kailangan nitong kumpletuhin. Goodluck na lang dito, dahil mas madalas na iisang characters lang naman ang laman ng mga ganyang papromopromo. Nagsasayang lang ito ng pera._

_“Anong gagawin mo sa sandamakmak na cereals na iyan pagkatapos? Sasayangin mo lang.”_

_“Of course not. I will eat these of course. One day I will surely finish it all.” Nakakalokong sagot nito._

_“Tawa ka lang diyan, mamaya pag binuksan mo yan wag kang iiyak ahh...”_

_“Believe me. I`m really lucky.” Pilit pa rin nito._

_“Tignan na lang naten mamaya.”_

_Pagdating sa shop ay excited na inilapag agad ni Chimon ang mga pinamili sa isa sa mga mesa doon._

_“Yesss..” excited na bulong pa nito._

_“Kuya, we`re here na.” tawag niya sa pinsan. Bitbit ang mga ipinabili sa kanya ay dumiretso siya ng kitchen._

_“Nabili mo lahat? Baka may kulang na naman dito?” nagdududang tanong nito. Pinaningkitan pa siya ng mata, dito talaga niya namana ang pagiging judgemental sigurado na siya._

_“Kumpleto yan, binigay ni Mama yung iniwan mong listahan ehh… hehe.”_

_“Si Chimon? Asan na? hindi mo naman iniligaw?” tanong ulit nito, sumilip pa sa labas._

_“Muntik lang naman.“ mahinang niyang sabi pero narinig pa rin nito. Tinawanan lang siya._

_Iniwan na niya ang pinsan dahil alam niyang magiging abala na ito sa kusina. Nadatnan niya si Chimon na dinadasalan ang isa sa mga box nito ng cereal bago buksan. Namangha siya ng makitang may dalawang character na ito sa mesa, si Squirtle at charmainder. Naexcite rin siya at patakbong lumapit dito._

_“Wow! Paano nangyari ito? Dalawa na agad nacollect mong characters?”_

_“I told you.I am aiming for at least three.” Proud na sagot nito._

_Tahimik na nanuod siya habang binubuksan nito ang pangatlong box. Kung kanina ay tutol na tutol siya rito, kasama na siya ngayong napapadasal sa mga box. Napasigaw silang pareho nang makitang panibagong character na naman ng pokemon ang laman ng box na kabubukas lang ni Chimon. Tuwang tuwa pa silang nag-high five._

_Pinagkuskos ni Chimon ang dalawang kamay sabay inihip-ihipan pa bilang paghahanda para buksan ang pang-apat na box. Hindi niya namalayang magkadaop na rin ang sarili niyang palad at nakikisabay ng nagdarasal kay Chimon._

_“Okay, I don`t care whatever character would appear from one of these boxes but please… please let Pickachu be one of them.” Dasal nito._

_Napapalakpak siya ng makitang panibagong character ang lumabas sa box ng buksan iyon ni Chimon. He can`t believe it! Four different characters ang nakuha nito out of five. Paano ito naging ganoon kaswerte? But Chimon is disappointed. Hindi ito ngumingiti. Parang ayaw na nitong buksan ang panghuling cereal box._

_“Ang arte neto, nakakuha ka na ng apat di ka pa masaya? Gusto mo pa Pickachu? Abusado?“ panonopla niya rito._

_Malamang, alam rin nitong imposible ng si Pickachu pa ang laman ng huling box ng cereal na nasa harap nila. Nakonsesnya rin siya sa sinabi kaya sinubukan niyang pagaanin ang loob nito._

_“Malay mo naman, si Pickachu. Buksan mo na.” Sulsol niya rito, siya mismo napangiwi sa kakulangan ng enthusiasm ng boses niya. Halatang halata na siya mismo hindi naniniwala sa sariling tinuran._

_“I should`ve bought the other five cartons of cereal.” Pag-eemote pa rin nito._

_“Alam mo, magtiwala ka na lang sa swerte mo. Go na, buksan mo na yang last.” Bulong ulit niya rito, pakiramdam niya demonyo siyang nanunulsol dito._

_May pa-warm up warm up pa itong nalalaman bago binuksan ang box. Hindi nito tinignan ang box habang binubuksan iyon pero nakasilip siya. Napangiwi siya ng makita ang kulay ng character sa loob. Sigurado siyang hindi kulay pink si Pickachu._

_“AAAARRRGHHH!!” inis at gigil na sigaw nito ng marahil ay maramdamang hindi shape ni Pickachu ang nakapa nito sa loob ng box._

_“SSShhhhh!!” suway niya rito, baka isipin ng pinsan niya kinakatay na niya si Chimon. Pero narinig na niya ang papalapit na boses ng pinsan niya habang tinatawag ang pangalan niya._

_“Ano na namang nangyayari sa inyo?” nakapamaywang na tanong nito. May hawak pang spatula._

_Nanlaki ang mga mata nito ng makita ang mesa._

_“Sinong bumili niyang ganyan karaming cereals?!” galit na tanong nito._

_Nagpalitan sila ng tingin ni Chimon, umiling iling siya indicating that it’s not his fault. Bigla namang inihagis sa kanya ni Chimon ang hawak na huling box ng cereal._

_“It`s ours.” Sagot ni Chimon, itinuro pa siya at ang sarili nito._

_“Anong ours!?” angal agad niya._

_Pero sinenyasan na siya ng pinsang manahimik._

_“Give me your wallet.” Sabi nito._

_Umiling iling siya, malapit na niyang makumpleto ang pambili ng sapatos na ilang buwan na niyang binabalik-balikan sa mall. Alam niyang kokompiskahin nito ang atm niya._

_“Ibibigay mo o ibibigay mo?” seryosong tanong ni Gun._

_Kapag ganoon na ang ekspresyon nito alam niyang hindi na uubra ang kahit anong paliwanag o palusot niya. Pinukol muna niya ng napakasamang tingin si Chimon bago napipilitang inilabas ang wallet niya. Gusto niyang sugurin ang bwisit na Chimon. Sigurado siyang nagsmirk ito. Kaya nang tumayo siya para iabot ang wallet niya ay sinadya niyang padabog na maupo sa tabi nito para masiko ito._

_“Ouch!” walang sound sabi nito._

_“Chimon.” Baling ng pinsan niya kay Chimon._

_“Yes, I won`t do it again.” Sagot agad nito._

_“Mabuti naman, wallet mo?” inilahad pa ni Gun ang kamay rito._

_“W-WHY?” tanong ito._

_“Anong why why?” pinandilatan ito ni Gun, “Wallet.” Mariing sabi nito._

_He bites his lower lip and made a sad face. Best actor ang hinayupak! Inis na inis na himutok ni Nanon nang makitang medyo namasa pa ang gilid ng mata ni Chimon sa tabi niya. Kapag umiiyak ito, hindi na niya pipigilan ang sariling sapakin ito. Pangako niya sa sarili. Ito pa ang may ganang magdrama?_

_“I believe that you both know what you did wrong. Hindi ko na kailangang ipaliwanag pa sa inyo. Maghiwalay kayo ng upuan at ayokong may maririnig na nagrarambulan at nagsisisihan pag-alis ko. Isipin niyong mabuti kung bakit kayo naparusahan at kung paanong mababawi sa akin ang mga pera niyo.” Litanya ni Gun bago iwanan ang dalawa._

_Pagtalikod na pagtalikod ni Gun ay siniko agad ni Nanon ang katabi. Napaubo ito, pero mabilis na nakalayo si Nanon dito… kunwari ay naglalakad na siya papunta sa kabilang mesa._

_“May sasabihin ka, Chimon?” tanong ni Gun dito._

_“Wala po.”Mabilis na sagot nito,aba napakagalang._

_Nang makaalis na si Gun ang nilingon niyang muli ang nananahimik na si Chimon, kinukusot nito ang mga mata._

_“Umiiyak ka talaga?” hindi makapaniwalang bulalas niya._

_“Of course not!”_

_“Don`t tell me iniiyakan mo yung di mo nakuhang pickachu?!” asar niya rito._

_“Why would I cry over that?”_

_“Sa bagay, kung may dapat mang umiiyak dito sa sama ng loob ako iyon. Isa kang traydor!!” akusa niya rito._

_“I`m sorry. I didn`t know how to handle the situation. I was never scolded before. I panicked.” Paliwanag nito._

_“Never?” nagdududang tanong niya._

_“My mom never really scolded me. It`s also my first time to get punish actually.” Nakangiting sagot nito._

_Mukhang natutuwa pa talaga ang hayerp, kung di ba naman bwisit?_

_“Eh di sana all.” Sagot niya rito._

_Samantalang siya araw araw yatang napagsasabihan. Both his mama Godji and Kuya Gun acts like they are being pressured to raise him like the most disciplined child in the world. Because they feel responsible for him. Because he doesn’t have his parents at ayaw ng mga itong may masabi ang ibang tao sa kanya.Alam niya naman na pinoprotektahan lang siya ng mga ito pero minsan talaga, nakakasakal na. Ayaw lang ng mga itong marinig niya mula sa ibang tao ang mga katagang ‘palibhasa walang mga magulang kaya ganyan lumaki’ ‘ganyan ugali niyan kasi walang mga magulang’ pero hindi nila naiisip na masakit rin para sa kanyang marinig kapag kinokompara siya sa ibang bata para icompliment pero lagi namang karugtong nun ang kawalan niya ng mga magulang. He just, most of the time hates his parents._


	7. Chapter 7

07

Humahangos na tumakbo si Nanon palabas ng bahay, excused siya sa klase niya kaya hindi iyon ang pinagmamadali niya. Wala rin naming maagang practice ngayon, bilang paghahanda sa game bukas ay hinayaan silang magpahinga ngayong umaga, pero mamayang gabi malamang patayin sila sa practice. Sumilip siya labas ng bahay at chineck ang paligid bago lumabas. Iniiwasan niyang makasabay si Chimon. Dahil desidido talaga siyang wag itong kausapin, kailangan niyang gawin yun para makaiwas sa karagdagang kahihiyan na maari niyang idulot sa sarili niya. 

Nang masigurong walang tao sa labas ng bahay nila Chimon ay lumabas na siya ng gate. Nakangiti pa siya at masiglang lumiko para maglakad papunta sa sakayan para lang matigilan. Halos mapatalon siya sa gulat nang makitang si Chimon, nakasandal ito sa mismong pader na nagsisilbing bakod ng bahay nila. Arrogantly crossing his arms in front of his chest. Giving him a bored look.

“When are you going to stop avoiding me?” tanong nito bago umalis sa pagkakasandal sa pader. 

Tumingin siya sa likuran niya, tumakbo kaya siya? Magmumukha lang naman siyang tanga nun... hindi naman niya ikakamatay.Pero hanggang sa huling sandali ba naman siya pa rin yung mukhang tanga? Hindi maari! Tanggi ng utak niya. Ipinangako niya sa sarili niyang this time ay siya naman ang magiging cool. This time, he will be composed at magiging firm na siya sa desisyon niya. Kaya lakas loob na humakbang siya para lampasan ito, pero nang humakbang siya ay humakbang rin ito palapit sa kanya kaya mabilis na napaatras siya. Goodbye cool image. 

“Are seriously going to avoid me?” inis na tanong ni Chimon.

“Male-late na tayo. Nagmamadali lang ako, ano ba? Makikisabay ka ba?” palusot niya.

“You`ve been skipping classes for a week now, you better make up a better excuse Nanon.”

“Excuse? excused ako sa klase I`m not escaping classes.” Kaila niya pa rin. Hindi niya alam kung paano ito kakausapin kaya kung ano na lang lumabas sa bibig niya.

Alam niya na alam nitong umiiwas siya, at ang pag-iwas nanginagawa niya ay para rin naman sa ikatatahimik nilang dalawa. Ayaw niyang gawing komplikado pa ang komplikado na nilang sitwasyon. Pero obviously, hindi siya naiintindihan ni Chimon, just like how he can`t understand him no matter how hard he tried.

Hindi naman sa hindi niya naiintindihan ang mga dahilan nito, he gets it pero hindi pa rin niya maiintindihan. Magulo na kung magulo pero yun ang nararamdaman niya. Childish na kung childish pero yun ang totoo. At hindi siya magaling magsinungaling kaya para sa ikatatahimik ng buhay ni Chimon, iniiwasan niya itong makausap. Dahil hindi niya alam kung kaya ba niyang pigilan ang bibig niya kapag nag-usap nga sila ng masinsinan gaya ng gusto nitong mangyari.

“Which means you are just really avoiding me.”

“Fine, iniiwasan nga kita. So, ano naman ngayon?” 

“I want us to talk.” 

Huminga siya ng malalim. Pilit na nirerelax ang sarili. Lahat ng tao sa paligid niya, pinipilit na dapat silang mag-usap. Napipikon na rin siya sa totoo lang. Ang lagay kasi siya ang may kasalanan, siya ang di makaintindi at siya ang childish. Wala bang nakakaintindi ng sitwasyon niya? Hindi niya iniiwasan si Chimon dahil gusto niya, he`s doing it to stop himself from hurting him. Ayaw niya ring umalis ito ng magkaaway sila. Hindi niya alam kung magagawa ba niyang controlin ang sarili niya kapag nagusap sila. He`s doing it for the both of them. To prevent them from hurting each other more. Pero mukhang hindi iyon maiiwasan, Chimon`s being persistent again as usual. Kilala niya ito, alam niyang hindi ito titigil hanggat hindi nakukuha ang gusto, kaya nga panay ang iwas niya rito. But he still caught him. Kaya naman tumango na lamang siya rito matapos kalmahin ang sarili.

Hinayaan na lang ni Nanon si Chimon na hilain siya papasok sa tapat bahay. Alam niyang wala sa bahay si Off dahil maagang umalis ang pinsan niyang si Gun para sunduin si Off, pilit na pinag-ja-jogging ang kasintahan. Huminto sila sa tapat ng duyan na madalas nilang pinag-aawayan at pinag-aagawan. Inunahan niya itong maupo sa duyan, tumitig siya sa sampayang ito mismo ang may gawa. Nakasabit doon ang pickachu towel nito. Kahit saan siya tumitig, every single thing in this place reminds him of Chi. The place that he used to call his before now become theirs. This is his favorite spot in the world but now, he has to give it up as well. Because going here will never feel the same again, ever.

“I just want to clear misunderstandings before I leave. I don`t want to leave knowing that you are mad at me.”

“Misunderstanding tungkol saan? Sa pag-alis mo? You can leave whenever you want. I completely understand.” He tried his best to sound casual, pero napangiwi siya dahil kahit sa pandinig niya he sounded bitter. Kaya nga ayaw niya makipag-usap dito eh.

“I expected us to create happy memories together before I leave. Like we always do. Enjoy the moment. Savor whatever now can offer.” Naupo ito sa harap niya, trying to catch his eyes. Pero patuloy siyang tumitig sa Pickachu towel nito.

“I had enough happy memories with you Chimon. We don`t have to create more.”tanggi niya, bigyan mo naman ako ng spaces and places na di kita maalala, gusto sana niyang idagdag. Pero pinigil niya ang sarili niya.

“But I need more. I need more to bring with me.”mahinang sabi ni Chimon, but he didn`t have the courage to say it out loud.

“Yun lang ba ang gusto mong sabihin? Kasi may practice pa ako.” tumayo na si Nanon, he finally took the courage to look at him.

“You said you will always be by my side when I need you. I need you today Nanon.”

“Kailangan mo ng masanay na I won`t be by your side when you need me. I am actually helping you now, isn`t this what you want?”

Hindi nakasagot si Chimon, kaya naman nagpatuloy pa siya. He tried his best to sound as bubbly as he could, like he would cheer him whenever he`s being grumpy.

“Mag-iingat ka na lang lagi Chimon. Alam mo naman, di ako makakasama sa paghatid sayo since may game ako sa araw ng flight mo. So, ngayon na ako magpapaalam. Goodbye and Salamat sa lahat. I hope you all the best.” Tinapik niya ito sa balikat, it was so awkward pero pinanindigan niya. He even smiled at him bago ito lampasan.

Gusto niya itong sumbatan, gusto niyang sigawan ang pagmumukha nito pero hindi niya magawa. Iniisip rin niya ang kalagayan nito kahit sobrang nagagalit siya rito ay ayaw na niyang dagdagan pa ang pasanin nito. Gaya ng sabi niya, naiintindihan niya. Pero hindi ibig sabihin ay ayos lang sa kanya. Magkaiba yun. Spelling pa lang.

“Di mo ba pwedeng ireconsider??” hirit pa rin ni Chimon.

“Sorry, hinahanap na ako nila coach eh. Kilala mo naman iyon, kakatakot magalit.” Palusot niya.

Mabigat and dibdib na nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad, gaya ng ginagawa nito tuwing nagtatalo sila alam niya na hahayaan lang siya nitong makalayo, he always hopes na kahit minsan lang pigilan siya nito. Kahit isang beses lang subukan nilang resolbahin ang pagtatalo nila ng magkasama. But he will always just let him be, walang confrontation, walang sorry walang kahit ano. Bahala na siyang resolbahin anuman ang nararamdaman niya at kinabukasan mag-uusap ulit sila na gaya ng nakasanayan. Magbabangayan at magtatalo dahil doon lang naman sila magaling.

“I want us to go on our last date. P-Please.”

Napatigil siya sa paghakbang. He doesn’t usually say please kaya medyo nabigla siya. Pero mas binuhay lang nito ang inis at frustrations na pilit niyang pinipigil. Nakakuyom ang palad na sumagot siya.

“Paano naman yung ‘want’ ko?” nagpipigil na sagot niya.

“We can do whatever you want for today. For the last time.”

_For the last time._

Those words seemed to trigger him to finally break his pretense. Because if he will be honest with himself, he knew he`s been avoiding the fact that he will be leaving. He`d rather face it on that day than to torture himself thinking and counting days, hours and seconds of losing him. Pagkatapos ipapamukha nito sa kanya na for the last time? He hates people who leaves, alam iyon ni Chimon. Kaya rin siguro umpisa pa lang ay sinabi na nito sa kanya na aalis ito.

“Chimon. Gusto mo ba talaga akong itorture? Do you really want to see me break down right in front of you? Hindi ka naman siguro tanga para hindi mo malaman kung bakit ako pilit na umiiwas sayo?” hindi niya magawang lumingon dito. Hindi siya iiyak sa harap nito. Pilit niyang pinigil ang mga luhang sumisilip sa mga mata niya. Ilang araw na niyang iniiwasang isipin ang pagalis nito, but talking to him right now mas lalo niyang nararamdaman ang nalalapit na pagkawala nito and he can`t take it that it`s making him crazy.

“I, I just want us to have a peaceful farewell. I want to leave you only good memories…ayokong umalis na galit ka sa akin. Is that too much to ask?”

“When you told me, you like me… sinabi mo rin na I don`t have to reciprocate the feeling. Noong sinabi mong di ako pwedeng magkagusto sayo Chimon. Yun pa lang too much to ask na. Pinagbigyan kita, I really did try. Ngayon ako naman pagbigyan mo, let`s just accept na ito na yung pinakamagandang googbye para sa atin. Wag na natin dagdagan pa yung sakit.” Hindi niya itinago ang galit sa boses at mga mata niya. It`s the first time he looked him right into the eyes hoping to send him the pain he`s been feeling. Huminga siya ng malalim, nahihirapan na siyang huminga kakapigil sa luha niya.

“Hindi mo ba naiisip na natatakot ako para sayo? I want to take care of you, pero pilit mo akong tinataboy palayo. I don`t want to give up on you, but you don`t need me by your side. Kahit chance lang Chimon! But even the chance to fight for you ayaw mo ibigay! Ang selfish mo na nga napakadamot mo pa!” hindi niya napigilang idugtong. Hindi niya mapigilang manumbat.

When he tried to touch him, umatras siya. Iniiwas niya ang kamay mula rito nang tangkain nitong abutin iyon.

“It is not that easy. I don`t want to put you in that kind of situation, especially in my state right now. I might look fine on the outside but I am in a mess right now Nanon. You won`t be able to handle it. I will just ruin you. I won`t let that happen because I love you. Believe me Nanon, you can`t handle seeing me in that state. I can`t drag you in my messed-up life.” Pilit na paliwanag ni Chimon. Maybe he is just desperate to make him understand, to lessen his pain. Because the last thing that he would want to do is to hurt Nanon. He stepped closer and hugged him from the back when he tried again to avoid him.

“Kaya nga umalis ka na lang ng mapayapa!!” Nanon answered back. “Stop bothering me, dahil kahit anong paliwanag mo… maiintindihan ng utak ko pero hindi matatanggap ng puso ko. Bakit mo` ko mahal pero iiwan mo`ko? Anong klaseng kalokohan yun? Bakit kailangan mong umalis? Bakit hindi na lang ako yung kailangan mo?” his tears started to flow out from his eyes, ayaw paawat at hindi na niya makontrol. Itinulak niya ito nang tangkain siya nito lapitan.

“I`m sorry for being selfish. I`m sorry.” Bulong ni Chimon ng paulit-ulit, pero bawat sorry nito ay tila patalim na sumasaksak sa puso ni Nanon. Bawat sorry nangangahulugang aalis na ito, iiwanan siya ng puno ng pangamba at takot sa kung anong pwedeng mangyari dito habang nasa kung saang lupalop man ito ng mundo. Bawat sorry nangangahulugang wala siyang magagawa kundi tanggapin na hindi na ito magiging parte pa ng buhay niya. Na kahit mahal pa siya nito ay hindi naman siya nito kailangan. At hindi niya mapigilang magalit. Bakit kailangan laging wala siyang choice?

“Paano kapag nagkaron ka ng anxiety attack habang nasa malayo ka na? Sinong tutulong sayo? Hindi mo ba naisip yung mga bagay na kinakatakot ko kapag umalis ka? Pero alam mo ba kung bakit hindi rin kita kayang pigilan? Dahil kahit naman nasa tabi mo ko, wala akong magagawa. Kahit anong pilit ko hindi ko matanggap na hindi sapat na nandito ako para sayo. Hindi sapat na gusto lang kitang tulungan. Hindi yun ang kailangan mo. Hindi ako o kami ng pamilya mo ang kailangan mo.”

“I admit I am selfish.That`s why I`m leaving. To lessen the damage that I might cause you. I never wanted this to happen. I don`t deserve you and you don`t deserve someone like me. My condition, it will only cause you disappointments. It will cause you heartbreaks. I don`t think I can bear to watch you struggle because of me. But I also can`t keep on pretending to be okay just to suit you.”

“Bakit ka ba ganyan mag-isip?!” hindi na nakatiis na sigaw ni Nanon, “Hindi ba talaga pwede?” his voiced crack from trying his best not to totally break down.

“You saw me, yesterday right? Do you think you can handle seeing me like that again? Didn`t you feel helpless? Didn’t you feel worthless? Do you think you can handle that Nanon?”

Napasabunot sa sarili si Nanon, hindi niya alam. Hindi niya alam kung makakaya ba niya, but he can try. Ang isang bagay lang na sigurado siya sa ngayon ay alam niyang hindi niya kayang makita itong nagkakaganoon. He wants to help him but he doesn’t know how. He growled out of frustration. His cries started to turn into sob. When Chimon tried to hug him, he just gave up. Siya na mismo ang yumakap dito ng mahigpit.

“I want to give you only the good memories, I don`t want you to see me that way. I want you to remember me as someone strong, someone who is confident I want you to remember me at my best Nanon. When you think of me, I want you to remember our happy times."

_I want you to stay, Chimon. Nanon wanted to say, but he just cried because that`s all he can do... silently cry in pain._

"I`ve been running away, trying to escape from those nightmares that have always haunted me. Along the way I met you, I slowed down, maybe I even stopped and so it caught me. Now, I need to run again to survive. You can help me by letting me go. Help me be escape them by letting me go, and I will try to be alright. I promise Nanon.”

Nanon can feel his struggles and he can`t do anything about it. Just like how useless he felt yesterday when he had an attack. Wala siyang silbi, wala siyang maitutulong dito kaya kailangan niya itong palayain. Understanding is easy but acceptance will never be.

Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal sila sa ganoong posisyon ni Chimon. They just hug and feel each other’s heartbeat, along with the soothing wind and the protruding sunlight coming from the skies. For a moment, it was it felt peaceful. But everything has an ending and he have to keep moving forward no matter what. Because that`s life. When he breaks the hug, he finally made up his mind.

“Sorry Chimonster.”

“I am the one who should be sorry, for being---"

“Hindi, we both have our faults. But I want to ask you to just let me be. Hindi dahil galit ako sayo o kung anupaman. I`m really trying to understand you. This is for my peace of mind. If you are going to leave, spare me the torture. I am trying hard to prepare myself counting days to lose you. Don`t make it harder for me to let go.”

Chimon just stared at Nanon for a long while, but nodded as an answer after a while.

“I understand.” Mahinang sagot niya. “Goodbye Nanon.”

Tinalikuran ni Nanon si Chimon. Hindi niya ito sinagot o nilingon pa. That`s enough.

_This is for the best. This is for the best_ _._

_\---_

Hindi alam ni Nanon kung saan siya pupunta, kaya kahit wala naman siyang practice ay naisipan niyang dumiretso pa rin ng school. Naghihintay siya ng masasakyang tricycle nang makita niya ang dalawang kapitbahay na sila Alice at Arm, bagong lipat ang dalawa sa pinapaupahang apartment ni Mrs. Uglerio. Nag-aagawan sa iisang tricycle ang dalawa, mukhang magkaka-barangayan na naman. Napangiti siya, hindi dahil natutuwa siya na nagkakagulo na naman ang mga ito kundi dahil hindi niya maiwasang may maalala. Naramdaman niyang may tumabi sa kanya sa waiting shed, hindi na niya kailangan pang lingunin ito, alam niyang si Chimon iyon. Sakto rin ang pagdating ng regular tricycle driver nilang si Kuya Lem na siyang madalas niyang sinasakyan mula pa nung unang taon niya sa high school.

“Late ata ang pasok niyo ngayon?” bati nito.

Walang nagsalita sa kanila. Tahimik na sumakay si Nanon sa tricycle.

“OY Chimon, natutulog ka pa ata diyan eh… tara na.” tawag dito ni Kuya Lem.

“May hinihintay ako. Ingat na lang po.” Sagot ni Chimon sa driver.

Hindi niya ito nilingon nang paandarin na ni Kuya Lem ang sasakyan hanggang sa makalayo na sila ng tuluyan sa waiting shed. Napatitig siya sa salamin sa loob ng tricycle, pati na rin sa mga stickers na nakadikit sa loob niyon. Pati ba naman sa sasakyan hahabulin siya ng alaala ni Chimon?

\---

7 Months ago 

_First day of school, hindi gaya ng ibang mga estudyante kahit pa nga di naman pala-aral si Nanon excited siya lagi sa pagpasok. Lalo na at makikita na niyang muli ang mga kaklase at kaibigan niya._ _An_ _g lawak ng ngiti niya habang naglalakad papuntang waiting shed na antayan ng tricycle sa kanila. Pero nawala iyon ng makita niya ang number one na taong sumisira ng araw niya._ _N_ _akasimanot ang mukha nito at kulang na lang ay mapudpod ang sapatos nito habang naglalakad_ _, a_ _ng bigat ng bawat hakbang._ _Pinsan niya mismong si Gun ang gumising dito_ _kanina_ _para pumasok. Kulang na lang ihele pag matutulog, nakakainis! Masyadong pa-baby. Inirapan niya ito kahit hindi naman siya nito nakikita dahil nasa likuran siya nito._ _N_ _arinig niyang nagmura ito at biglang huminto sa paglalakad. Napangisi siya, nagbabalak ba itong umabsent sa unang araw ng klase? Isusumbong niya ito! huh! Lintik lang ang walang ganti._

_Humarang siya rito nang magtangka itong bumalik sa pinanggalingan._

_“Saan ka pupunta?” tanong agad niya._

_“God! How can you be this annoying this early in the morning?” Chimon cussed._

_“The annoying is mutuals.” Sagot niya rito._

_“What alien language are you using again?” inirapan siya nito._ _M_ _ukhang isinuko na ang pagtatangkang umabsent. Nagpatuloy na ito sa paglalakad._

_“Bakit ka bumalik? No return no exchange!” sulsol niya rito. Paano niya ito isusumbong kung hindi nito itutuloy ang masamang plano?_

_“I know exactly what you`re trying to do, I am not a Dumbulag like you.”_

_“Akala mo ba nakakatuwa yang tawag mong Dumbulag sa akin? ha?” inis na sigaw niya rito nang iwanan siya nito at unahan sa may waiting shed._

_“You think Chimonster is funny?” balik tanong nito._

_“OO kaya.” Mabilis na sagot niya._ _Feel_ _ing n_ _i_ _ya kaya ang witty niya dun. “Chimon ang pangalan mo at ugaling monster ka edi bagay na bagay.”_

_“Same goes with you. You are just big_ _and_ _dumb. Dumbulag. Fair enough, right?”_

_“Dahil may sakit ka daw kagabi sabi ni Kuya Gun, pagbibigyan kita. I`ll let you pass away.” Sagot niya, kunyari di siya napipikon kahit deep inside gusto na niya itong sakalin._

_Tinignan lang siya nito as if asking him kung ayos lang ba siya._

_“Where are_ _the_ _taxi cabs? I don`t see any.”_

_“Taxi cabs taxi cabs ka diyan._ _Tricycle lang sakayan dito kung magcocommute ka. Arte arte magtataxi pa daw.” Iritableng sagot niya._

_Nang makita niya ang tricycle na madalas niyang masakyan ay pinara niya agad iyon. Nagulat siya nang unahan siyang sumakay ni Chimonster._

_“Hoy! Sasakyan ko yan??”_

_“We can just share this cab… we save money, we save more space in the road and we save mother earth.” Nakakalokong sagot nito._

_“OO nga naman ‘nong, let`s save mother earth. Pareho naman kayo ng pupuntahan. Pareho kayong naka St. Vincent uniform. Tara na, para di kayo ma-late.”_

_“It`s fine_ _tho_ _u_ _gh_ _if you don`t want to._ _I`ll just leave."_

_“Talaga?” nagdududang tanong n_ _i_ _ya rito._

_“Of course, it`s not like I want to go to school with you. Let`s just go, Lem.” Anito sa driver, malamang nabasa nito ang pangalan ni Kuya Lem sa ID na nakasabit_ _sa loob ng tricycle._

_“Bwisit talagang toh!” nanggigigil na bulong ni Nanon bago mabilis na sumakay din sa loob ng tricycle. Sinadya niya talagang siksikin ito. Bahala itong madikdik diyan_ _,_ _gumalaw galaw pa talaga siya para tamaan ng siko niya ang tagiliran nito._

_“Don`t wait for me to get back at you or I will drop you out of this cab!” banta nito na dineadma lang niya._

_Nagpatuloy siya sa pagmamalikot._

_“Don`t tell me I didn`t warn you.”_

_Nag-make face lang siya at hindi ito pinansin kaya naman nagulat siya ng bigla nitong i-unat ang mga kamay nito at_ _tamaan siya mukha,_ _ginaya_ _nito_ _ang ginagawa niyang paglilikot. At dahil siya ang nasa may pintuan ng tricycle ay halas mahulog siya palabas sa likot nito. Sa bandang huli, buong durasyon ng biyahe papuntang school ay hindi sila nagpatalo sa isa`t isa._ _P_ _akiramdam niya talo siya dahil pinagtitinginan siya ng mga nadadaanan nila at nakakasabay na sasakyan tuwing naitutulak siya nito palabas. Hindi siya gaanong kasya sa sasakyan kaya na_ _kausli sa_ _labas ang ulo_ _niya_ _buong biyahe._ _Lahat na yata ng polusyon sa kalsada nalanghap niya._

_Ang ending, pagod silang dumating sa_ _school, kusot ang mga suot na uniforn, magulo ang mga buhok at pinagpapawisan dahil sa pagsisikan_ _at pagigirian_ _nila. Nang bumaba sila ng sasakyan, muntik pang masubsob si Nanon dahil nakipagunahan na naman si Chimon dito._

_“O! Anong nangyari sa inyong dalawa? Kanina lang ke-gagwapo niyo bago sumakay ahh? Masyado bang mabilis patakbo ko?” tanong ni Kuya Lem nang makita ang mga itsura nila._

_“Medyo nga ho.” Sagot na lang ni Nanon sabay abot ng bayad._

_Napakunot ang noo ni Nanon nang makitang nag-abot ng isang libo si Chimon sa driver._

_“Naku ‘nong, wala ka bang barya diyan?”_

_“What`s barya?” kunot noong balik tanong naman dito ni Chimon._

_“Pss, hindi mo ba nakita kanina yung nakadikit sa tricycle ni Kuya Lem? BARYA LANG PO SA UMAGA. Ang laki laki oh!” t_ _inuro pa niya ang sticker sa loob._

_“I don`t even know what`s that suppos_ _ed_ _to mean.” Irritable na ring sagot ni Chimon._ _"Is it some_ _kind of a place like barrio?”_

_Nagkatinginan si Nanon at Kuya Lem, tsaka sabay na natawa._

_“_ _Medyo funny ka dun bro, pero ang sinas_ _abi dun, Coins for breakfast.” Sagot niya rito._

_“Huh?” sabay na tanong ni Chimon at ng driver._

_“Ang slow niyo naman, syempre joke yun! Smaller bill lang ibayad mo!_ _Coins or exact amount! Sampu lang p_ _a_ _masahe eh._ _Common sense yun ah ._ _”_

_Parehong di_ _m_ _a_ _kapan_ _iwala ang titig na ibinigay sa kanya ng dalawang kaharap._

_Aba, sure kaya siya dun. Lagi niyang naririnig yun tuwing nagbabayad siya sa Jollibee_ _o McDo_ _ehhh_ _. Lalo na pag isang libo pera niya at hinihingan siya barya._

_“Ako na ho magbabayad.”inabutan niya ng sapung piso si Kuya Lem tsaka hinarap si Chimon._

_Mayabang na nginitian niya ito._

_“Ako nagbayad nun, you own me.”_

_Sabay na na_ _paubo_ _ang driver at si Chimon sa narinig, pinigil na lang nila pareho ang matawa._

_Umiiling na umalis na ang driver at iniwan ang dalawa habang hindi mapigil ni Chimon ang mapangiti._

**“** _Anong ngini-ngiti mo diyan?”_

_“Nothing. I own you.” Idinuro pa nito si Nanon bago ito iwanan na._

_“Ang yabang, siya na nga tong may utang??” di makapaniwalang bulalas ni Nanon at dahil sa inis_ _niya rito, hinayaan niya lang ito nang makitang lumiko ito sa maling direksyon papuntang classroom nila. Unfortunately, nagawan ng paraan ni Kuya Off na maging magkaklase sila_ _. Palibhasa, kilala ng parents ng mga ito ang may-ari ng school._

_He decided to just let him be, wala na siyang pakialam dito.Kunyare na lang di niya ito kilala._ _Pe_ _ro hindi nangyari ang plano niya dahil sa mismong unang araw ng pasuka_ _n n_ _a_ _ng_ _yari pinaka-_ _malaking_ _kaguluhan sa kasaysayan ng St.Vincent Academy mula ng mag-aral siya doon. Someone tried to kidnap Chimon, Nanon and his friends saw it at sabay sabay nilang binugbog ang nagtangkang kumuha dito. Nagkagulo ang buong school. Napasugod ang buong pamilya niya sa school as guardian ni Chimon_ _._

_Turned out, may kailangan lang ang lalaki kay Chimon. Iniwan umano nito ang bag nitong naglalaman ng mga imporsyasyon kung saan matatagpuan ng lalaki ang anak nitong matagal na nitong hinahanap._ _Sila pa ang napasama nang malaman nila ang kwento ng buhay ng lalaki na pilit hinahanap ang anak nitong inilayo sa kanya matapos mamatay ang asawa nito. Awang-awa sila dito lalo na ng malaman nilang napagbintangan pa itong magnanakaw kaya nakulong at pagkalabas ay agad na hinanap si Chimon. Isang buwan na palang hinahanap ng lalaki si Chimon._ _Nagpadalos dalos sila dahil jinudge agad nila ang lalaki base sa itsura nito. Sa totoo lang kasi ay kahinahinala talaga ang datingan nito. ang laking tao, ang laki ng boses at balbasarado. Halos magkadikit pa ang makakapal na kilay nito. Aba kung siya din yun matatakot siya dito. Pero nagulat silang lahat nang magsimula itong magkwento, with teary eyes at pahagulhol._

_“Nasaan na ang bag?” tanong ni Gun kay Chimon._

_Lahat sila ay nasa Principals` office at kasalukuyan pa ring naguusap._

_“It`s in_ _Kuya Off`s_ _house.”_

_Nakahinga ng maluwag ang lalaki, napapalakpak silang mga nakikinig at nakikiusyoso lang_ _sa sulok._

_“Mabuti na lang at_ _itinago ni Chimon ang bag!” komento ni Ssing. “Kung ako yun itatapon ko na yun sa takot na balikan ako ni Kuya.” Dagdag pa nito kahit sinenyasan na itong manahimik._

_“Pwede ko na bang makuha? Nasa notebook at wallet ko yung mga nakalap kong contacts na pwede kong kausapin para mahanap ko na kung saan iti_ _nago ng_ _biyenan_ _ko ang anak_ _ko_ _.” Sumisinghot pang sabi nito._

_“The problem is, I only ha_ _ve_ _the bag. I already disposed everything weeks ago.”_

_Kanya kanyang reklamo sila matapos marinig ang sinabi ni Chimon._

_“But I remember throwing your wallet and notebook in the trashbin of that worthless and good for nothing hotel back in Manila.”_

_Mukhang p_ _i_ _nagbagsakan ng langit at lupa ang lalaki dahil sa narinig._

_“I think you can just check that place, I won`t be surprise if your things are still there… lying on that trash bin. They don`t really clean in there. That`s how trashy that hotel is.”_

_Tameme silang lahat_ _dahil_ _sa_ _ka_ _walan_ _n_ _g k_ _ahit katiting na_ _bahid ng concern at pagkaawa sa tono ng pananalita ni Chimon. Mas mababakas mo pa ang pagkairita nito sa hotel na tinutukoy nito_ _, wala ni_ _katiting na concern_ _o guilt_ _man lang_ _para s_ _a lalaking uuwi ng sawi nang araw na iyon._

_“I`ll give you my number instead.” Basag nito sa katahimikan, isinulat nga nito sa papel ang number at iniabot sa papaiyak na namang mama._

_“Can we all go home now?” kunot noong tanong nito sa principal._

_\---_

Nanon tried to shook the memory away as he walks in the campus. Hindi niya alam kung saan siya pupunta so he just decided to practice. It`s the only place he knows that will keep him occupied.

“Nanon!” 

Paglingon ni Nanon ay nakita niya ang kaibigang si Ssing na kumakaway sa kanya. Kasama nito ang si Jan. 

“Hi Nanon” bati sa kanya ni Jan. “Hindi mo ba kasama si Chimon?” 

“Baka busy yun na nag-eempake. Mamayang gabi na siya luluwas pa-maynila dahil maaga ang flight niya bukas eh.” Sagot niya. Nagpalitan ng tingin ang dalawang kaharap niya, for the past three days ay lagi niyang napapansing ganun siya tignan ng lahat. Parang tintantiya siya, tinging naghuhusga.

“Gusto ko sana kasing magpaalam sa kanya. I want to thank him.” 

Tumaas ang kilay niya sa narinig, kelan pa naging close si Chimon kay Jan? 

“Ako rin Nanon, kahit naman lagi akong inaaway nung si RK… gusto ko magpasalamat sa kanya.” 

Napakunot noo si Nanon, natatandaan pa niya kung paanong inaway ni Ssing si Chimon dahil sa mga rude remarks nito kay Jan noon. Nagkagulo pa sila dahil kahit sila ni Ohm ay hindi pinansin ni Ssing sa tindi ng galit nito kay Chimon. At si Jan, nagalit din ito kay Chimon dahil pinalabas siyang sinungaling ni Chimon. Napahiya ito sa buong school.

“Hindi ba galit na galit ka sa kanya? Ano toh, dahil lang aalis na siya naging plastic ka na Ssing?” takang tanong niya.

“Ang totoo niyan, si Chimon ang dahilan kung bakit naging kami ni Jan. Tinulungan niya kami. And I will always be grateful towards him. Pwede mo ba kami samahan sa kanila para makapagpaalam?”

‘Kayo na ni Jan?? diba magkaaway kayo?” takang taong niya. 

“Mahabang kwento, pero masasamahan mo ba kami kay Chimon mamaya?”

“May practice ako. Kung gusto niyo pasama na lang kayo kay Ohm.” sagot niya, iniwan na niya ang mga ito.

“`Non! Hindi pa rin ba kayo nag-uusap ni Chimon?”

“Nag-usap na kami. We`re okay.” Walang lingon likod na sagot niya.

“TOTOO?”

“Oo ngah, nag-usap na kami.” Sigaw ulit niya.

“I mean, totoo? Na you are okay?”

_OF COURSE NOT._

Pero hindi na sinagot pa ni Nanon si Ssing.


	8. Chapter 8

08

**"** Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to Nanon?" taas kilay na tanong ni Off sa kapatid. 

"I really can't. Not that I don't want to. Besides, he`s probably sleeping soundly at this time." Chimon answered. 

Tumango lang si Off sa tinuran ng kapatid, though he doubted that Nanon can sleep soundly knowing that Chimon`s leaving tonight. 

"Where`s your baggage?" he asks again nang makitang walang bitbit ang kapatid bukod sa backpack. 

"I have enough in my head, I wouldn't need any more additional." biro niya. 

But Off didn't find it funny. He just stared at his brother… a lot of thoughts crossed his mind but he chose to just to keep it to himself. 

"I hope this decision of yours will really help you…" 

"Let's all hope for that." he smiled at his brother. And got caught off guard when he suddenly hugged him. It felt warm and he can't help but feel sentimental.That's what this place did to him. Ever since he came to this place, he felt different kinds of emotions he never really thought he'd ever experience. Not that he never felt loved. He was greatly loved by his mother, but he`s full of doubts about himself. About the things that he deserves.

Nagbitaw silang bigla nang marinig ang boses ni Gun na paparating.

"Let's go, let's go!! Baka matraffic pa tayo.. " malakas na sigaw nito. 

"You're going with us?" takang tanong niya. Alam niyang championship game ni Nanon bukas. 

"Oo, may problema ka dun?" supladong tanong nito. Out of all the adult people here, he was the only one to never spoiled him.Ito lang ang katangi-tanging nanermon sa kanya. But he was also the first one whom he felt genuine concern from. Yung concern at care na hindi pilit o hindi responsibilidad lang. Because he didn`t have to really care for him but he just did.

"I will miss your nagging, brother in law." and he instantly blush after hearing the in-law word. He really finds it cute and funny. He will definitely miss teasing him. 

"Kung mamimiss mo'ko, pwedeng pwede ka namang umuwi dito anytime. So, you won't have to miss everyone that much." 

"Tara na, bago pa dumanak ang luha dito sa pamamahay na ito!" sigaw ni Off. 

"Tama, para may pahinga pa tayo pagdating… maaga pa tayo uuwi bukas para umabot sa game ni Nanon the future champion…" excited na sabi ni Gun. Tinitigan siya nito na parang iniinggit pa siyang di siya makakapanuod.

"Why is your boyfriend so dense and insensitive?" reklamo niya sa kapatid. 

"It runs in their blood bro." anang kuya niya, inakbayan siya at hinila na palabas ng bahay. "If you can't stand it, you don't deserve to be a part of them because you won`t be able to survive."

Sumunod ang maliit na chikading sa kanila. 

"Why am I insensitive when he was the one who chose to leave on the exact date of Nanon`s game!" apila nito kay Off. Kay off talaga at hindi sa kanya. 

"Babii, it was Nanon's game that got moved earlier." Off reminded him. 

"He could just simply adjust and re-schedule his flight " kontra ni Gun. "It's not like Nanon can move the tournaments schedules." he pointed out. 

"You have a point there." sang-ayon ni Off. 

"Did you just ditch me there?" but he was not surprised. 

"Wala tayong magagawa, hindi naman titigil yan hanggat di nananalo. We will just be arguing, until we reach the airport and we don't want that, don't we?" 

Nagkibit-balikat na lang siya. Because that's precisely right. Nauna pa siyang sumakay sa kotse kesa sa dalawa. Alam niyang binibigyan siya ng dalawa ng pagkakataong nagbago ng isip at puntahan si Nanon sa katapat na bahay pero hindi niya ginawa. He wanted to keep his promise to Nanon.

He heard Gun snorting and mumbling about how stubborn he is and Nanon. Pinigil lang ito ni Off. 

He looked at the window and watch the car moved. He will miss this place. He glanced at the house that catered him for the past 8 months. He didn`t look back when they passed by Nanon`s house. He just watched it in the side mirror as it gets smaller and smaller in every second passed, until it was totally gone and out of sight from the mirror. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt emotional.

He came here hopeless and broken. He came here with no plans and no hope for the future. Now he`s leaving with a determined heart, a heart that wishes to heal. Without having to lose himself. Without having to pretend to be okay in front of everyone until he finally could be happy without faking it.

It`s such a silent night. The whole place is dark and the light from the posts outside made him feel nostalgic. As he looked out the car window, he felt that familiar feeling when he first arrived in this neighborhood. His first experience going into an alien place and memories flows back in his head as the car speed away from his second found home.

\---

_8 Months ago_

_Nakatingin lang si Chimon sa bintana ng sinasakyang taxi, hindi niya alam kung saan siya pupunta.When he left his home in US, balak lang niyang sumama sa mga random strangers na nakausap niya online para mamundok. Pero pagdating sa airport, nagpaiwan siya. He stayed in the airport for hours, thinking what to do with his life. He`s been like this for two years now, he`s trying everything to be happy, or to at least look like one for the sake of his mother. But there`s still this void in his heart that he can no longer ignore. He tried being that cheerful person he used to be but all of those we`re pure acting and everything is getting into him, suffocating him._

_He decided that he needed time to be away, he knew his mom will never agree with his plan kaya hindi niya sinabing ang balak talaga niya ay ang umalis at magpakalayo-layo. He already planned this, just not the destination. When he was thinking about wandering around never did, he once thought that Philippines will be one of the countries that he`s going to visit. He actually didn`t even want to, funny how he ended up visiting it first. He doesn`t know how long he`ll be staying here, maybe he`ll try visiting his brother. But he`s afraid he won`t like seeing him. Maybe, that is also why he decided to go in this place. To see his brother, to annoy him or to get back at him or whatever._

_He sighed with a heavy heart. He watched as the car moved from places to places. Not a single thing looks or feels familiar. But it`s one of the things that he was looking for. The unfamiliarity, to experience other things that distracts him out of his dull life._

_He can`t stop thinking about his mom, he knows he`s been very selfish lately, his conscience doubling his anxieties.Alam niya na nag-aalala na ang mom niya sa kanya, naghihintay lang itong kausapin niya. He can feel that she somehow knew he was into something and that he was planning something. Hindi lang siguro nito mahuhulaang his action will be as big as this. He used to tell her everything that bothers him. He`s basically a mama`s boy. He was really confident about everything, he used to._

_But everything changed after he learned the truth about his life. After over hearing his parents talking about how her mother loves him despite him not being his biological son. His life just started to crumble down. He felt like every single thing in his life is just a lie, he doesn`t even like the sound of his own name `coz it felt like it doesn`t belong to him. Going to school doesn`t even help him. Because whenever he hears his name, specially his last name… it will always make him feel pitiful. Hearing his name hurts him like hell. As if, he doesn`t own anything, not even his own mother or father and not even his own life. He loved his mother so much that he can`t accept the fact that he`s not from her. He was so jealous of his older brother Off, he knew he was being unfair because he is the one living with her but at least he is the real son. He felt scared and lost like he doesn`t really know where he really belonged to. He tried to hide everything, he tried to ignore it. He thought it was not a big deal. Nasaktan siya noong una pero mas nangibabaw ang appreciation niya sa mga magulang niya. Kahit pa hiwalay na ang mga ito, they we`re always good to him. He knows they love him. Kahit pa nga paminsan-minsan lang magpakita ang dad niya._

_He was of course curious about his real parents but then, he can`t bring himself to ask his mom about them. He can tell that it would hurt her. So even if it`s killing him, he remained silent. He tried to accept it though he can`t help but feel insecure, always. He hides everything from them. He pretended he knew nothing about the truth. Along the way, he somehow found a way to move on. It somehow just passed. At some point he thought he had accepted it, until he heard another secret about his life._

_After two years of trying to accept that he was an adopted child, when he thought he no longer cared. The biggest plot twist of his life happened, all this time he really is an Adulkittiporn. Because he is a product of his father`s infidelity. Hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman. Should he hate his real mother? He doesn’t even have any idea who she is, and where she is. That woman, whoever she is ruined his mom`s family. He`s not sure about hating her but his father? He hates him for putting him in this situation._

_How he wished na ampon na nga lang talaga siya. Can you imagine that? All this time he was not really adopted if that`s any good. His biggest heartbreak was knowing that his mother is not his biological mother. It would`ve been better if he was just adopted but no, he was his father`s son with another woman. Funny how he hated being the adopted child for two years, para lang hilingin na sana nga… ampon na lang siya._

_He finally connected the dots, that explains why his older brother doesn`t live with them. Malamang, hindi nito masikmurang makita siya, seeing how his loving mother raised someone else`s son. Kaya siguro hindi rin ito nakikipag-usap sa kanya kapag kausap ito ng mama nila. Why did he have to choose to live away from them? Why did he leave their mom with him? Does their mom really love him? But, how can she? Or should he still call her his mom? How can he? Ang kapal naman ata ng mukha niya. He is full of doubts and uncertainties about himself. Too many questions but no answers can be found._

_Maybe he wanted to hear from Off, maybe he is really the reason why he decided to start in this country before travelling the world to escape from everything else. Maybe he is somehow guilty, or maybe he`s being selfish again and he wanted to see him suffer too. He felt bad for thinking that way but he just hates everything and everyone right now. They all seem to care but he felt like all of those are just pure act. An act out of pity or out of guilt but never out of love. His whole existence caused nothing but disaster. How can they bring themselves to love him? And why would he seek for something he doesn`t deserve?_

_Mabilis na pinunasan niya ang luhang naglandas mula sa mga mata niya._

_“Saan punta mo, boss?” tanong ng taxi driver sa kanya._

_He didn`t know what to say. He feels lost._

_He can`t even make up a place to say when he`s been wandering around the city for three days now. Not a place he visits marked or remained in his mind. Not a single experience excites him. Random strangers he encountered feels cold. His three-day experience is just too dull and not helpful at all. He`s starting to think that maybe, he made the wrong decision. Maybe, nothing really can cure him._

_“Do you have any hotel recommendation?” tanong niya sa driver._

_“I have a place, sir. My friend’s hotel.” Sagot ng driver._

_Sumandal siya at umayos ng upo para umidlip ng sabihin ng driver na aabutin pa ng isang oras ang biyahe dahil sa traffic. He tried sleeping but he just keeps on waking up in every single curve that they enter. He was still sleepy when the driver stopped the car but he tried to awaken his senses. He looked around the place, pakiramdam niya ay pumasok siya sa isang lumang horror movie._

_Nawala ang antok ni Chimon nang makita ang hinintuang lugar, ang hotel na tinutukoy ng nasakyan niyang taxi driver. Nasa kasulok-sulukan ata iyon ng siyudad, ni hindi niya alam kung saan at paano lalabas sa main road dahil sa dami ng pinasok nilang eskinita. Gusto sana niyang tumanggi sa lugar pero nakonsensya siya sa ngiti ng taxi driver. Napabuntong hininga siya bago naglabas ng bayad._

_Pagbaba niya ng taxi ay agad na umarangkada na paalis ang taxi._

_The building looked so old and rusty. Even the handle of the glassdoor is too dusty and rusty. Parang walang humahawak doon. Inis na pinagpag at ipinunas niya ang kamay sa suot na pantalon. Isang plastic na mesa at dalawang monoblock chairs lang ang laman ng pinakareception area doon. Puro din alikabok ang sahig na tuklap tuklap na ang tiles._

_“Ano yun boy?” tanong ng lalaking nakatopless sa likod ng counter na gawa sa kahoy na may plastic cover._

_“A room, please.” Alanganing sagot niya._

_“Wala kang kasama boy?”_

_“Kasama? You mean parent or guardian?” he asks, kailangan ba ng parental consent para magcheck in sa hotel?_

_“Partner, you know, jowa?” sagot ng receptionist._

_“Oh... jowa?”_

_“Never mind na nga. Payment first. How many days?”_

_“Just one night.” He sure can`t stay here for long. Iniabot niya ang card pero tinanggihan ito ng lalaki._

_“Cash only boy.”_

_Nang makapagbayad ay ibinigay na sa kanya ang susi niya._

_Hindi na niya pinansin ang paligid, dumiretso na lang siya agad sa kwartong iniassign sa kanya dahil the more na magmamasid siya the more din na ginugusto niyang layasan ang lugar. Pagpasok sa kwarto ay hindi na siya nagulat pa sa itsura niyon. Single bed, isang mesa at electric fan lang ang laman ng kwarto. He paid 1000 for this rat hole? Inis na napamura siya sa isip. He just hoped for the sheets to be at least fresh._

_Nang maupo siya sa kama at tumutunog pa iyon, but thankfully ay malinis naman ang bed sheets at unan. Sobrang pagod siya na kahit gutom ay di na niya alintana. Inihagis niya ang backpack na katangi-tangi niyang dala bago ibinagsak ang katawan sa kama. Before he knew it ay nakatulog na siya. Unaware of the things that is happening in his surroundings._

_Nang magising siya kinabuksan, wala na ang backpack niya sa tabi niya.Mura ang unang mga salitang lumabas sa bibig niya nang umagang iyon. Nang magreklamo siya sa receptionist ay ayaw siyang asikasuhin. Wala daw alam ang mga ito, hindi raw ba siya ng naglock ng pinto. Siya pa ang nasisi. Hindi niya alam kung saan pupunta sa susunod na oras dahil natangay na ng magnanakaw ang lahat ng gamit niya. Ang katangi-tanging naiwan sa kanya ay ang wallet niya na ang laman lamang ay ang sukling nakuha niya mula sa taxi driver kagabi._

_What a lucky way to start his fourth day of rendezvous._

_Nang magchecheckout na siya ay nalaman niyang 2 nights pala ang siningil sa kanyang amount ng klalaki kagabi at dahil wala naman siyang choice at pera, he stayed there for another day para pag-isipan ang gagawin sa mga susunod na araw. Hindi na niya nakita pang muli ang lalaking nakausap niya ng unang araw niya doon at ayon sa kapalitan nito mukhang dina babalik. Hindi niya maiwasang isipin na ito ang nagnakaw ng mga gamit niya. Nakonsesnsya siguro kaya ginawang dalawang araw ang accommodation niya sa hotel na mas mukhang abandonadong gusali._

_At least he still got a place to stay tonight. It`s the perfect time to be pessimistic, he said consoling his self._

_\-------------_

_Nagising si chimon sa gitna ng mahimbing na tulog upon hearing chaos from the outside. Irritableng bumangon siya, sumilip siya sa may bintana sa labas. He saw police mobiles outside of their building._

_“What`s happening?” kinakabahang tanong niya._

_Tinignan niya ang oras sa relo niya at it`s already past midnight. No wonder he`s already feeling hungry. He only got 100-peso bill in his pocket and some coins. He doesn`t know how he can make a decent meal out of it. And there is no way he`s going to order any food from this place. Not because he can`t afford it but because he doesn`t trust their hygiene._

_He decided to get out of the hotel and look for a convenience store to grab anything cheap to eat. Paglabas ng kwarto niya ay may nakabangga sa kanya kaya napaatras siya pabalik ng kwarto, nilingon siya ng lalaki pagkatapos ay may inihagis sa loob ng kwarto niya. Bago pa siya makapagreact ay nakatakbo na ito paalis._

_Nang silipin niya ito sa labas ay nanlaki ang mga mata niya. The guy is being arrested by the police. Sa gulat niya ay isinara niya bigla ang kwarto niya. Kinakabahan siyang lumingon sa paligid. Hinanap niya ang bagay na inihagis ng lalaking hinuhuli ng mga pulis._

_Hindi niya magawang hawakan ang bagay na iyon sa takot na madamay siya sa kung anumang nangyayari. Tumakbo siya sa bintana para silipin ang kaganapan sa labas. Inayos niya ang kurtina para hindi siya makita kahit na nakasilip siya. The guy is now handcuffed at kasalukuyan ng isinaskakay sa police mobile. Muntik na siyang mapasigaw ng biglang lumingon sa kanya ang lalaki. Kahit pa may nakaharang na kurtina, he felt like they had an eye contact. Napa-atras siya sa mula sa bintana at nanghihinang napaupo pabalik ng kama niya. Pinagmasdan niya ang maliit na backpack na nasa sahig._

_“What kind of trouble have I gotten myself in to?”_

_Tuluyan ng hindi nakatulog si Chimon nang gabing iyon, he stayed up all night thinking how he`s gonna survive this place. He realized that he`s not actually prepared unlike what he thought. He thought going and wandering around the world would be this hard. He doesn’t even have money to survive a day. Idagdag pa ang bag na nasa kwarto niya na inihagis ng kung sino mang hinuhuli ng mga pulis kagabi? What if there`s something inside the bag at hanapin sa kanya ng lalaki? What if isipin ng mga pulis na kasabwat siya? He thought of all the worst scenarios which only fueled his anxieties and worries. He literally lost everything now, wala siyang pera, passport or phone man lang. Wala rin siyang kakilala sa lugar na ito na pwedeng tumulong sa kaniya. Well, technically meron. He has his brother Off Jumpol. Napabuntong-hininga siya. Maybe it`s time to accept defeat, sumagi rin naman sa isip niya ang puntahan ito. Hindi nga lang sa ganitong estado, he looked so messed up. But he has another problem. He doesn`t know where to find him. So, he has to call his mom and ask for his address. He finally made up a plan as the sun rises, he`s going to ask for Off`s help. Maybe he`ll just make a deal with him, to not inform their mom about what happened to him. Hindi naman siguro ito tatanggi since, ayaw nitong mastress at mag-alala mama nila. Kapag naibalik na sa kanya ang pera at passport niya, he`ll leave and continue his run._

_He thought he had the perfect plan until he talked to that old lady in the reception. Gusto nitong magbayad muna siya bago makatawag dahil overseas umano ang tawag. She just won`t believe him._

_“Look, I need to call my mom, after I talk to her she will be sending me money and I can pay you after.” Paliwanag niya, pero hindi siya pinansin nito. Parang hindi siya iniintindi._

_“No, it`s very Mahal!!” mariing tanggi nito._

_“Mahal?” tanong niya, isn’t that Love? Napaatras ang ulo niya mula rito. Is this old lady asking him to lover her? To make love of her or something??_

_For the love of god, he is a minor and she`s definitely around the age of his mother, or maybe older._

_“No!” sigaw rin niya dito. Nahihintakutan sa kaharap._

_“Yes, no.” sagot rin nito na parang tinataboy na siya._

_Pero wala siyang choice, he needs to call his mother._

_“I need that goddamn phonecall. I will pay you MONEY! Not with my BODY!” sigaw niya rito. Hindi niya na itinago ang inis at galit. Kasalanan ng mga ito kung bakit siya nawalan. Ni walang cctv ang mga ito._

_“Anong body pinagsasabi ng batang toh? NO BODY! NO CALL ALSO! BECAUSE YOU NO MONEYYY!!” galit ma sigaw niya._

_“Damn this worthless hotel!!” galit na sinipa niya upuang nasa harap niya._

_Pinanlakihan siya ng mata ng babae at dinuro._

_“I will call the police!! Your time is up na. you should go go go away!“ banta nito sa kanya._

_“I still got an hour before my accommodation ends!”_

_“OKAY, you ready yourself to go away. Sakit sa ulo ng batang toh.”_

_Padabog na tinalikuran niya ang babae, hindi nya napansin ang lalaking papalapit kaya nagkabungguan sila. He glared at the man in front of him._

_“Easy kid. I heard you need money? Maybe I can help you?” nakangiting tanong nito._

_Tinignan niya ito mula ulo hanggang paa. He is wearing a white long-sleeved polo, denim pants and a rubbershoes. A pair of dark shaded sunglasses completed his get up and he totally looked like a gigolo for him, a good looking one at that. He just gave him a judgmental look._

_“I know, you might find this weird but I heard your conversation with the receptionist and I can only guess about what you`ve been through. I agree this place is not really a good one so, as a kind hearted person, I just wanted to help.”_

_“I am not interested.” He answered the stranger coldly. Lalampasan na sana niya ito pero humarang ito sa daraanan niya._

_“Are you sure? I am not a bad person kid. I just really want to help.”_

_Kumonot lang ang noo niya, he finds him annoying and suspicious. He`s not that dumb to trust anyone trying to help him, despite him feeling desperate._

_“And what do you want in return?” diretsong tanong niya. Nagpamulsa siya at muli itong tinitigan mula ulo hanggang paa, but the stranger just smiled at him looking amused._

_“Well, of course I will be helping you under one condition.” Tumango tango pa ito bago siya tinignan rin mula ulo hanggang paa._

_“What now?” inip na tanong niya._

_“Let`s say, I will let you use my phone to call your mom and I am even willing to give you money.”_

_“In exchange of what?” putol niya sa sinasabi nito bago pa mauwi iyon sa litanya._

_“In exchange of that.” Anito, sabay turo sa kanya._

_Sinundan niya ng tingin ang tinuturo nito, he`s certainly pointing at his crotch area. Nag-init ang ulo niya. He gave him a deadly stare. Does he looked like someone who`s selling his body? Akamang susugurin niya ito nang umatras ito at tumawa ng malakas._

_“Relax kid, I was reffering to this one.” Anito sabay turo sa kamay niyang nakabulsa sa pantalon niya, sinubukan pa nitong hilain ang kamay niya pero itinaboy niya ang kamay nito kaya naman itinuro na lang nito ang suot niyang relo._

_“Are fucking kidding me?”_

_“You sure have a foul mouth Kid. I want to buy that that watch, it looks authentic to me.” paliwanag nito._

_Inis na itinulak niya ito, he`s obviously teasing him._

_“I won`t sell this.” Sagot niya rito tsaka ito nilampasan._

_“Sure ka na ba diyan kid?” sigaw nito ng lampasan niya ito pero hindi niya ito pinansin. Dumiretso na siya ng kwarto niya. Padabog na naupo siya ng kama, now he`s back to zero. Walang kahit ano, wala kahit plano. Napatingin siya sa oras, well may relo siya but he doesn`t want to sell it._

_Kailangan na rin niyang umalis sa hotel na ito, may more than half an hour na lang siya. Napasabunot siya sa sarili, he tried to relax a bit because he`s starting to have a heavy breathing again. Tumayo siya and decided to take a shower to at least relax a bit. Pinulot niya ang bag na kagabi pa niya ka-eye to eye and he finally had the courage to open it. Hoping na may pera o kahit damit man lang na laman iyon. He`s been in this hotel for two days now and since he lost his bag, hindi pa siya nakakapagbihis which added to his annoyance._

_Isang malaking itim na jacket ang laman ng bag, nang ilabas niya ito sa bag ay halos kasing laki na niya iyon, the cloth feels like a tent actually. Great, maybe he can use it as a tent one of these days, he thought sarcastically. Sunod na nadukot nya doon ay isa ring sando top. Kulay puti siguro dati, pero in fairness mabango ang mga damit. Okay, he now got a dress shirt. He continued checking out what`s inside the bag and found a jersey shorts. May lamang notebook at wallet ang bag. Nabuhayan sya ng makita ang wallet pero agad ding nanghina nang makita ang laman niyon. Resibo at kupas na larawan ng kung sino. He doesn`t really care or bother to look. Great. Just great. Iniitsa na niya palayo ang bag, at least there are no drugs in it or else he might get myself into more trouble. He thought himself._

_He grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. There is a small mirror attached in the wall inside the bathroom and he can`t help but stare at himself. His face looking so pale and slim. His eyes puffy and dark circles not only visible but evident. His 5 days stay in this place really made him realize a lot of things. The cold bath helped him relax a little. But he can`t help but think about how unfortunate he is and how pathetic he looked as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. The clothes he`s wearing is awfully bigger than him. The sando shirt—both straps—keeps slipping out of his shoulder. It`s way too big that the hem is even too low to cover his nipples. He just covered himself with the tent like jacket, which he thought isn`t really much of a help since it`s too thin and slippery it felt cold making him actually feels like he is wearing nothing. His only consolation is the jersey shorts, it at least had a string attached to the gartered-waistband so he was able to adjust it to his size. All in all, he just looked like a homeless person who only had a jacket on since it`s way too big it covered the shorts that he is wearing. He swears he`s never coming back to this country ever again._

_Paglabas niya ng kwarto niya ay nagulat siya nang maabutan doon ang lalaking kausap niya kanina sa lobby._

_“What the hell?!”bulalas niya._

_Nakatalikod ito sa kanya at nakapameywang habang nililibot ang tingin sa buong kwarto. He just can`t believe this place, no wonder na nanakawan siya. Anyone can enter his room without him knowing, conscious or unconscious._

_“What are you doing here?!”_

_“Hi----” natigilan ito ng makita ang suot niya. “Nice… outfit.:” dugtong nito._

_Tumingin siya sa paligid, looking for anything na magagamit niya to protect himself from this annoying intruder._

_“Hey wait, bago ka mag-overthink na naman. Let me explain first. Believe it or not but I just saved your from going to jail just now.”_

_“Tumingin siya sa pinto, it is wide open. Hinanda niya ang sarili para tumakbo, pasimpleng kinapa niya ng paa niya ang sapatos niyang iniwan niya sa may gilid ng pintuan._

_“The lady from downstairs took your shoes as a payment since according to her, you overstayed. I just manage to calm her down and talk it out with her.”_

_“WHAT?!” hindi makapaniwalang tanong niya, he checked the time in his watch, lumampas na nga siya ng 10 minutes._

_“She actually wanted to call the police because she believes you don`t have money to pay her but then again, I overheard her so I talked to her. Unfortunately, I didn’t have cash with me so she took your nice shoes instead.”_

_Napahilamos na lang mukha si Chimon out of frustration. When it rains, it really fucking pours indeed._

_“But don`t worry, I manage to save your cute pickachu socks from her.” Nakakalokong ngumiti pa ito sa kanya._

_“And what are you still doing here? Waiting for a thank you?” iritableng sagot niya rito._

_“Well, aside from that… I am thinking if you`re still not interested with my offer. Alam mo kasi, I buy and sell things for a living. I know you need money and you look like you can afford to buy another watch so why not just sell that rolex of yours to me in a cheaper price?”anito._

_This time, nag-isip na si Chimon bago sumagot._

_“I`m actually going home now, so you have to decide now or you`ll have to deal with another trouble for the next coming days, or maybe hours, minutes… seconds…"_

_“Fine. Give me your phone and take my fucking shoes back!”_

_“Like I told you, I don`t have cash with me. We`ll have to leave and withdraw some money outside to pay her and get your shoes back.”_

_“How am I supposed to get out from here without my shoes?!”_

_“Just use the rubber slippers from the bathroom.” He suggested._

_“That slipper is almost double my size.” Reklamo niya, sa banyo pa nga lang ilang beses na siyang muntik muntikang matalisod, what more if he`ll used it outside._

_“Don`t worry, may sasakyan naman ako. hindi mo kailangan maglakad sa labas. So, ano? Payag kana?”_

_Left with no choice, Chimon grabs the backpack from the culprit from last night and shoved in his clothes inside._

_“Let`s just get out from this fucking place.” Sagot niya sa kasama. Nauna pa siyang lumabas ng kwarto at walang lingon lingong lumabas ng establishment na iyon._

_“Ayun yung sasakayan ko, wala man lang kasi silang parking dito._

_\---_

_“Hello, mom.” He tried to sound bubbly and excited despite feeling so exhausted from all the things that happened to him._

_“Chimon baby? You finally called! How`s everything?” she sounded worried but relieve at the same time. And he can`t help but feel guilty for lying to her again. Wala itong kalam alam na wla na siya sa US, na hindi totoong naghiking siya kasama ang mga kaibigan. He wondered what her reaction will be upon hearing his shocking news. Magagalit ba siya? He doubts that, because never did she ever scolded him before. She`s always the understanding mother, the loving mother who will try to comfort and understand you in every situation._

_“I have something to tell you.”panimula niya._

_“Is there a problem?”_

_“I, I actually… err... somehow ended up going to the Philippines. My friends wanted to be adventurous and played some sort of game and we ended up choosing random destination which lead me here.” Lies, and lies._

_“What?! You`re in the Philippines right now?”_

_“I`m sorry I didn`t tell you. I lost my phone so I didn`t had the chance to contact you. But I`m fine.”paliwanag niya, giving more lies._

_“Where are you staying right now? Is that place safe? I want to talk to your friends.”_

_“Mom, they all left already. I stayed because I am wondering if it`s okay if I go visit Off Jumpol?”maingat na tanong niya. He is not close with his brother, they never really had the chance to get to know each other since, they are living separately since he was born._

_Hindi agad nakaimik ang mommy niya._

_“Do you think he would mind?” tanong niyang muli nang tumahimik ang mommy niya mula sa kabilang linya._

_“Of course, he won`t! I`m sure he would be delighted. Do you want me to call him now?_

_“N-no!! I wanted to surprise him.” Palusot niya._

_“I hope I can be there with you to visit him too. I am missing you both.”_

_“Sorry mom, but maybe we can do it next time.”_

_He just made up another lie, he`s not even sure when is he going to go back. Or if he`ll still be able to._

_“let`s do it on Christmas, so you`ll be able to experience the Christmas in the Philippines.” She answered excitedly. ”I`ll send you our home address and his contacts. Take care, okay? Love you.”_

_“Uhm, you too mom.”_

_He can`t help but let out a sigh. Nilingon niya ang katabi niyang obviously ay nakikinig sa kanya kanina pa. Iniabot niya rito ang cellphone nito._

_“What a nice son” komento nito._

_“Shut up.”_

_“You`re mom seems nice, hindi man lang nagalit na all of a sudden nasa ibang kontinente ka na. May paki ba talaga yun sayo?”_

_“You really don`t know how to fucking shut up, don`t you?”_

_“Easy kid, may I remind you that I am still older than you so stop using that tone on me. You also need to learn how to say thank you since obviously your mom didn`t taught you that.”_

_“Don`t act as if you are an upright person doing me a favor. And don`t give me shits about you being older than me so I should just follow orders from you. You are just doing all these for my fucking rolex.”_

_“Do I have to be rude and start reminding you that you are inside my car and that you need my help, and my money whether you like to accept it or not. And, I say no more cursing and foul words kiddo.”_

_“Stop calling me kiddo.”_

_“I am calling you kiddo because you haven’t told me your name yet. I am Lee by the way, what do you want me to call you if not Kid?”_

_“I don`t think it`s necessary to exchange names. It`s not like we`re going to stick around each other anyway.”_

_“On the contrary, I think we will.”_

_Tinaasan niya lang ito ng kilay._

_“Your mom just sent me the address of a certain Off Jumpol Adulkitiporn and I may not know him personally but I certainly know the address. That is exactly my hometown. I can just give you a ride.”_

_“I`m starting to think that you`re actually a stalker, aren`t you?” he blurted out, he finds it hard to believe that these are all just coincident._

_“I`m sorry to break this to you kid but you are actually not my type so stop imagining things.”_

_“I can just travel by myself. I don’t---”_

_“Don`t even think about saying no. The way you look, your behavior and even just the way you speak attracts all kinds of trouble, if I may say and just in case you`re not aware. Also consider your attire, would you really like to lurk around wearing those clothes on? Judging from your attitude I don`t think you would. Sheltered kid.”_

_Inis na inirapan niya lang ito, kung hindi lang ito masyadong pakialamero maybe he wouldn`t think twice to take his offer. But he`s been getting into his nerves since he met him. He even spit hateful remarks about his mom which he really hates._

_“And before you start judging me again, in contrast to what you believe… I am genuinely concern about you. You don`t look good, you obviously need help. I am not the bad person you painted me to be. You are a minor, lost in an unfamiliar place and I am not as heartless as those people from the hotel to just let you be when I know I can do something to help you.”_

_Nanahimik na lang si Chimon, he doesn’t want to argue with him anymore. He`s too exhausted for that, and he have to consider the fact that what he`s saying is true. He just doesn’t want to admit it but he needs his help. But that doesn’t mean that he trusts him already and he`s agreeing with him. He just had something plotted in his mind upon realizing that he will no longer need his money if he`ll drive him to his brothers’ place. It means he doesn’t have to sell his precious rolex._

_He slouched at his seat and wore his jacket`s hoodie—that covered his entire face._

_“Do you want to eat before we travel down to my province?”_

_“I don`t accept food from strangers, my mom at least taught me that.”_

_“Right, you just talk and join them.”_

_He just snorted and turn his back from him. Tumingin sa siya bintana at pinanuod ang mga sasakyang kasabay nila. Nasa city proper na sila, he watches and observes people… every one of them seems busy and rushing to somewhere. And he can`t help but feel envious, hoping to have his own destination, rushing to somewhere he wants to go and not rushing to escape his past and those voices that keeps haunting him.Hindi na niya namalayan ang unti-unting pagpikit at pagsakop sa kanya ng pagod hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang makatulog, totally neglecting the fact that he is travelling with a complete stranger._

_Nagising si Chimon mula sa isang masamang panaginip, napasinghap pa siya at napatuwid ng upo mula sa pagkakasandal sa upuan._

_“Are you okay?” tanong ng estrangherong katabi niya._

_“Where are we?” paiwas na tanong niya. Inilibot niya ang paningin sa paligid, he`s now starring at another unfamiliar scene. Madilim na rin ang buong paligid at ang naririnig lang niya ay ang mahinang tugtog mula sa radio. Even the song is unfamiliar._

_“We`re half an hour away from Magtaquing.” Sagot nito, panay pa rin ang lingon sa kanya._

_“Just focus on driving, will you? And don`t forget to withdraw my money before we head to my destination.”_

_“Opo, mahal na prinsepe.”_

_He will take the chance na takas an ito mamaya habang nagwiwiwthdraw ito. He doesn`t owe him anything aside from the free ride. He doesn`t want to face his brother just yet._

_“Don`t you want to grab something to eat before going to your brother`s house.”_

_“No.”_

_“By the way, your mom sent another message while you were sleeping. She said take care and enjoy your vacation with your brother, baby Chimon. Is that your name? Baby Chimon?” he laughs at his own joke._

_“You really think it`s funny?”_

_“No. Actually, it`s your mom who I find funny. What is she even thinking letting her son, who`s obviously a minor-wander around somewhere in another continent where he obviously doesn`t belong to? She doesn`t even have the slightest idea about what you`ve been through yet she wanted you to enjoy staying here. Isn`t that funny?”_

_“That`s obviously none of your fucking business.” He hissed._

_“I warned you to watch your language while in my car didn`t I?”_

_“Whatever. Let me see her message.”_

_He sent one last message for his mom and told her not to contact Lee`s number again. For a moment he was tempted to delete all of his contacts in his phonebook for revenge. But when he was about to, he suddenly stopped the car, when he observed the surrounding, he realized that he stopped in front 7-eleven. There is an atm machine in front of the store. He immediately got out of the car as well. This is his chance to run away. Sumandal muna siya sa kotse nito at hinayaan itong malakayo sa kanya._

_For a moment, he thought that he figured out his plan because he just suddenly stopped on his track and look at him._

_“How much are you selling your watch?”_

_“Considering all the things that you`ve done for me all this time. I`ll just charge you with 10k.”_

_“10K?! Hindi ako scam Baby Chimon. Masyadong mababa yun. Pero kung sigurado ka na diyan hindi kita pipigilan.”_

_Inirapan niya ito._

_“It doesn’t really matter I can just buy another one when I get to retrieve all of my belongings.” Kunwari ay sagot niya. He can actually withdraw 1k for all he cares. He is not selling his watch._

_“Spoiled rich sheltered kid. You better start saying goodbye to your precious watch, I am giving you 5 minutes.” Nakangisi pang sagot nito bago naglakad na ng tuluyan sa ATM._

_Pabuwelo pa lang siya para kumaripas ng takbo nang may marinig siyang maiingay na tumawag sa pangalan ng kasama niya._

_“Kuya Lee!! Kuya Lee!!”_

_He saw three kids around his age running towards them. Pasimple siyang lumayo at isinaklob ang suot na hoodie jacket. Two of the kids are both tall and have big frames. The first one is a bit bulky, while the other is a bit Chubby. The last kid also looks tall but weak and pale, he`s carrying a bat in his hands. Nang harapin ni Lee ang tatlo ay sinamantala niya iyon. Mabilis na kumaripas siya ng takbo._

_“Hoy!! Anak ng—yung relo ko!!!! Yung cellphone ko!!” malakas na sigaw nito._

_Hindi ito nakahabol agad sa kanya dahil ibinato niya ang cellphone nito, di nagkanda-ugaga ang tatlo kung paano sasaluhin ang cellphone nito pero sa bandang huli ay narinig pa rin niya ang malakas na pagbagsak niyon sa sahig. He secretly laughed at him as he run faster but failed to go on full speed because of his slippers._

_“Yung magnanakaw!!”_

_Dinig niyang sigaw ng isa sa tatlo, hindi siya lumingon pero dinig niya ang mga yabag ng mga ito ng magsitakbo para habulin siya. He used to play sports in high school kaya hindi siya nahirapang makalayo mula sa mga ito. Pero hindi niya kilala ang lugar, pagod na rin siya at walang maayos na pahinga kaya naman bumagal siya. Nagulat na lang siya dahil nandiyan na naman ang tatlong nakasunod sa kanya. Nang lingunin niya ang mga ito ay nakita niyang natalisod ang isa sa tatlo, yung may hawak ng bat. Agad na tinulungan ito nung kasama nilang, while the chubby kid kept on chasing him. Mabilis din itong tumakbo kaya naman kahit pa nga nagpatuloy siya sa pagtakbo ay nakahabol ito sa kanya. Napasubsob siya sa sementadong kalsada at nagasgas pa nang dambahin siya nito. He literally jumped at him their collision caused them to roll over the asphalted road. For a moment, he thought he`s going to lose consciousness but he got shock when he finds the place at his back empty._

_Where did the chubby kid go? Takang tanong niya. Magfifreak out na sana siya kung hindi niya lang niya narinig ang mahinang ungol kung saan. Nang sundan niya ang tunog ay natagpuan niya ang lalaki sa kanal. Hahahaha. He was so tempted to laugh at his pathetic situation and position but he heard his friends coming. Iniwan na niya ito at nagsimula na ulit siyang tumakbo palayo sa mga ito. He heard his friends laughing heartily, and when he tried to peek at them, they looked like they are more interested in making fun of their idiot friend than to chase him._

_“Well, I guess I got lucky again today.” Aniya sa sarili but when he started running again, he realized he left the other pair of his slipper. “Or not really.” Kibit balikat na sabi niya._

\---

"Chimon."

Napa-angat ng tingin si Chimon mula sa phone niya, kachat niya ang mga kaibigan na kasalukuyang naghahanda ng banners at pasupport para kay Nanon mamaya. Nagpapalitan rin sila ng paalaman bago siya tuluyang umalis at mawala na sa buhay ng mga ito. He is waiting for his flight to be called. Umalis na ang magjowang naghatid sa kanya dahil hahabol pa ang mga iyon sa chamionship game ni Nanon. Nagulat siyang makita si Lee na nakatayo sa harapan niya. Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa cellphone. The phone keeps on making sounds as messages from the gc floods in pero sa kaharap lang siya nakatitig. He doesn`t know what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Plano ko sana mag-update ng 3 chaps on or after New Year Celeb pero patola kasi ako sa comments kaya ayun, shing! Nagawa akong isa. Hahaha. Sana kahit isa lang appreciated pa rin, char. Kulit din kasi nung kapatid kong panget, lalo siyang pumapanget habang nangungulit kaya ayan.. post ko na toh.
> 
> ps. di pa ulet ako nagproofread. 😜 pasensya na. 🤣

09

He tried his best to not think about Chi`s departure as he played hard and all out during the football match. All out din ang support ng mga kaibigan niyang sina Ssing at Ohm. Andon din ang mama Godji niya. It was half time when Off and Gun arrrived, seeing them only meant one thing for him. Chimon is now gone.

Tumingin siya sa kalangitan, they are tie with their opponent, and they have to score one goal to secure the championship. He will not be a loser today, it`s enough that he`s already feeling like a loser. Hindi pwedeng pati sa isang bagay na alam niyang magaling siya ay papalpak pa siya. There is no way he`s gonna lose. He focused only in the game, ni hindi niya na naalalang nanunuod din ang pamilya niya, he wouldn’t want to lose his trance. He only listened to their coach. He played like a mad dog, he keeps on attacking the opponents goal post again and again. Somewhere between the game he heard the goalie cursed him for not letting him breathe, pero wala siyang pakialam sa mga nasa paligid niya. He always asks for the ball. Wala siyang ibang goal kundi ang maipasok ang bola sa goal ng kalaban to the point na nakakasakit na siya ng ibang players. The game became too physical and that was not his signature game kaya naman nagugulat ang mga teammates at coach niya sa kanya, but the physical contacts helps him numb the pain so kept playing on.

In the end tinanghal silang overall champion, everybody cheered for him because he scored two goals. Everyone is celebrating, yelling and shouting. He imitated everyone, he cheered loudly wanting to get rid of the heavy weight he`s feeling in his chest. He run towards his family and he saw their eyes, they are all proud of him. They all looked happy for him. He smiled for them, the smile of approval in their eyes, the pride and their happiness... all of those we`re emotions that he wanted to feel too. He wanted to be happy for himself as well.

He was all smile, everyone congratulating him. Kahit sa loob ng huddle nila ay pinupuri siya ng coach nila, his teammates expressing how surprise we`re they when he started playing hard because he was not like that. He just laughed and smiled at every joke. Nang maiwan siya sa locker room nila, the emptiness returned. When he came out from the room, he was surprised by the unexpected visitor.

“Congratulations Champion.”

Nagulat siya nang batiin siya ni Pluem, he is the last person that he would expect to see today.

"Someone wanted me to give this to you.”

Inabot nito sa kanya ang isang pickachu figure character.

“He said, it`s his peace offering for being punished because of him that day.”

Tinitigan niya lang ang iniaabot nito. 

“I don`t need that. Salamat na lang.”

“I don`t think I can also hold on to this Nanon. I am no masochist. Either you take this or I`ll just throw it out.” 

Hindi talaga niya gusto ang paraan ng pakikipagusap nito sa kanya kahit kelan. Even when he first met him. He never liked him. Nang hindi pa rin niya kunin ang laruan ay inihagis nito iyon sa basurahan.

“Also, he said he left something for you. If you want it you should get it yourself. It`s placed in your special place. Wherever that is.”

“Why are you even doing this?” di mapigilang tanong niya.

“It’s the least that I can do for him. I may not look like it but I truly loved Chi that I am willing to look funny just to at least help him. I don`t want to make things complicated. I know I will feel bad if I won’t do this for him. Though I still feel bad for doing this for him.”

“Wala akong panahong makinig sa mga drama mo, okay? I still have a celebration to attend to.” Iniwasan niya ito at nilampasan.

“you we`re asking so I just answered. By the way, he said you have to get the gift before 12 midnight. Or the gift will be forever gone.” he gave out a fake smile. "How magical." sarcastic na dagdag nito.

Sasagutin pa sana niya ito pero narinig na niya ang papalapit na yabag ng mga maiingay na kaibigan niya.

"Guess that`s my cue to leave. " ani Pluem tsaka siya tinalikuran. 

Agad na sinugod siya ng mga kaibigan nang makita siya.

"Manlilibre ka ngayon! Hindi ka na namin hahayaang makatakas gaya nung dati!” Sigaw ni Ohm.

“Ano ba, Ehh tumakas lang naman yan noon kasi—” hindi naituloy ni AJ ang sasabihin dahil tinakpan na ni Ohm ang bibig nito.

“Mga wala kayong utang na loob, kahit tinakasan nila tayo noon nagbigay naman ng pangkain si Chimon para di na naten sila kulitin kinabukasan!”sigaw din ni Ssing.

Pinanlakihan ito ng mata ni Ohm. Sabay sabay na natigilan ang apat.

“It`s okay guys, alam ko namang namimiss niyo rin si Chimon. What`s wrong with that?” he can see their awkward faces and he can`t just take it anymore.

“Kaya naman pala wala akong narinig na reklamo mula sa inyo kinabukasan dahil nasuhulan na kayo.” He tried to hide his bitterness but basing on their reaction he just knew he terribly failed.

“He said you needed time to mend your loser heart.” Ani Ssing. 

That made them all laugh. Kahit siya ay natawa, that was very Chimon. Consoling him and dissing him at the same time. Making him feel better then worst the very next second.

Tuluyan na siyang hinila ng mga kaibigan niya, nilingon niya papalayong si Pluem. Bakit kailangan pa itong papuntahin ni Chimon ngayon?

He may sound lame and petty pero mula ng dumating ito ay nagkandagulo-gulo na ang buhay nila. Nagsisimula ng silang maging close ni Chimon noon, nakikita niyang masaya na ito sa kanila pero pumasok ito sa eksena. Hindi pa rin niya binibitawan ang paniniwalang ito ang nagdala ng lahat ng kamalasan sa buhay niya. The reason why he had to go through all this pain. The moment he appeared the demons also started to haunt them. For him, he was the monster.

\---

_5 Months ago_

_Nagtataka si Nanon, buong araw niyang di nakita si Chimon. Alam niyang busy ito sa pictorials dahil kinuha itong official model ng school nila despite being a graduating student who's also a transferee. Nadiscover ito matapos mafeature sa local news noong inakala nilang muntik na itong makidnap. It's Friday at di pa niya nakakalimutan ang utang nitong libre sa kanya. Feeling tuloy niya pinagtataguan siya nito._

_"Hoy! Ano, di ka pa uuwi?"_

_Napalingon siya sa nagsalita, it was Ohm. Kasama nito ang iba pa nilang kaklase._

_"Hinahanap ko kasi si Chimonster. Nakita niyo ba yung kolokoy na yun?"_

_"Nasa rooftop sila kanina, I heard from his admirers na doon ang last place for photoshoot nila." sagot ni Ssing._

_"Ahh… Di pa sila tapos?"_

_"Tapos na.. Nakita ko na si Chimon kanina ehh. May kausap na lalake. Kaibigan niya ata.. Ewan kung another transferee but he is an outsider for sure."_

_"Paano mo nasabi?" nakakalokong tanong ni Ssing._

_"Ang pogi kasi, kung schoolmate naten yun malamang walang di makakakilala dun! Tsaka mukhang ahead saten." Sagot ni JJ or ni AJ, di pa rin siya sure sa totoo lang._

_Napaisip siya, may kaibigan na ba si Chimon dito? Ang pagkakaalam niya ay wala itong kilala sa Pilipinas. At ilang linggo palang mula ng magsimula ang klase nila. Impossibleng may naging kaibigan na ito. To think na hindi ito approachable._

_Di niya maiwasang mag-alala. Hindi kaya may nagta-take advantage na naman dito?_

_"Saan mo siya nakita?" tanong niya kay Aj, or JJ. Basta isa sa kambal._

_"Corridor papuntang old library sa third floor."_

_"Hintayin niyo ako dito, manlilibre si Chimon. Susunduin ko lang.." bilin niya sa mga ito.Nagmamadali na siyang tumakbo para puntahan si Chimon. Narinig niya ang hiyawan ng mga ito nang makarinig ng libre. Di pa man tuluyang nakakaakyat si Nanon sa thirdfloor ay may narinig na siyang nag-uusap. Napahinto siya at nanatili lang sa may hagdan._

_"It's been a year since you suddenly disappeared. Never thought I'd see you here." ani Chimon._

_"Ikaw ang never kong naisip na makikita ko rito Chi! I mean, I know that you are also a Filipino but… You said you will never come here."_

_"Well, things change."_

_"I can see that you look happy now."_

_"What? Do I look miserable back then?" Chimon he jokingly asked._

_"You want my honest answer? You did. You did and it actually scared me."_

_“Is that why you left?”_

_Napatakip ng bibig si Nanon mula sa pinagtataguan. Nawiwindang sa sobrang direct to the point ng usapan ng dalawa. Hindi ba uso ang bwelo sa mga ito?_

_"I missed you." Pluem suddenly murmured._

_"I'm not sure if I can actually say I missed you."_

_"You've always been like that, unsure."_

_"Is that another reason why you left?"_

_Kinakabahang nakikinig si Nanon, anticipating siya sa kung anong isasagot ng kausap ni Chimon. Fresh chika, breaking news, EKSLUSIBO!_

_"Partly yes. But I wanted to believe that I left for myself. I have to do it for myself. I'm falling too deeply for someone who doesn't even see me. You we`re drowning in your own miseries and I`m struggling swimming my own. The streams were too much, too strong it`s driving me away and eating me up so I have to swim away to survive."_

_Napailing si Nanon, wala siyang naintindihan sa sinabi nito sa totoo lang._

_“I know I was hard to be with during that time.” Lang ang agot ni Chimon._

_Lalong na curious si Nanon sa dalawa._

_"But seeing you today just made me realize that I was just a coward back then. I never really get to get over you. I got scared of my feelings for you but my mistake just taught me one thing. I wouldn`t want to lose you again Chimon. Hindi na ako magpapaliguy-ligoy pa. Do you think we can try again?"_

_Napasilip si Nanon mula sa pinagtataguan niya ng wala sa oras dahil sa narinig. Ganun ganun lang umamin kay Chimon ang lalaki? At ganun ganun din bumanat si Chimon sa kanya. Did he learn that from him? Gusto niyang sagasaan ang dalawa sa totoo lang. Lalo na nung nakita niyang lumapit ang lalaki kay Chimon at kinorner ito._

_"Pluem... I... I don't think it's possible." Tanggi ni Chimon, nakatingala ito sa tinawag na Pluem. hindi niya nagustuhan ang view._

_"Why? I`m sure now Chi, my feelings for you never faded instead it just keeps going stronger as I missed you every singleday. And us, meeting again is like a sign..."_

_"Why don't we just be friends for now? Hmm?" putol nito sa kausap, bakit ang bait ng boses? pangkukwestiyon muli ni Nanon habang nakikisagap ng chika._

_Hindi na nakatiis si Nanon nang makita niyang hahawakan na dapat nung Pluem ang kamay ni Chimon, bumwelo siya pababa ng hagdan acting as if he just arrived at ubod bilis na tumakbo siya papunta sa mga ito._

_"Hoy!"rumaragasang sigaw niya._

_Nabigla sila pareho sa pagdating niya.Tumalsik palayo si Pluem._

_"Ay, sorry bro. Di ako nakapagpreno ng tama. Hehe" paumanhin niya._

_"Nanon?"_

_"Andito ka lang pala. Kanina pa kita hinahanap ehh. Friday ngayon, naghihintay na ang buong tropa para sayo." Sagot niya._

_“Why would they all wait for me?”_

_“Manlilibre ka kamo? Ipinakalat ko na ang magandang balita.”_

_“Stop fooling yourself, there`s no way I`m letting them interfere our first date.”_

_“A-anong first date?!” bulalas niya. Hindi man lang ito nahiya sa sinabi, nambubwisit na naman._

_"Aherm."pagpaparinig nung Pluem, hinihimas pa nito ang brasong nabangga niya. Weak naman pala malaki lang katawan, isip isip ni Nanon._

_"He's my friend Pluem. Pluem, si Nanon... a friend." pakilala ni Chimon._

_"His ex, actually." pasaring ni Pluem, sabay inilahad ang kamay kay Nanon._

_"Oh. Naka-istorbo ba ako?"kinamayan rin niya ito. Ang higpit makipagkamay ng loko._

_Pinagtawanan lang ni Chimon ang komento niya. Lihim na natuwa siya nang ayain na siya nito paalis para sa pangako nitong libre sa kanya. Natutuwa lang siya dahil sa libre at wala ng iba. Period. Hindi na niya nilingon ang lalaking nagpakilalang ex ni Chimon thinking na hindi naman na sila magkikitang muli._

\---

_Hindi niya maiwasang mag-alala. Lalo na nang dumating siya sa school at malaman na wala pa si Chimon sa classroom. Pagkagaling nila sa beach kagabi ay may tumawag dito, halata niya ang pagbabago ng mood nito. Ayon sa homeroom teacher ay tumawag itong may sakit, samantalang ayon naman sa suki niyang tricycle driver ay nakita nitong umalis ng maaga si Chimon. Paano kung may nangyrai ng masama kay Chimon? Anong sasabihin niya kay kuya Off, tiwalang-tiwala pa naman ito sa kanya. Naalala niya ang mga sinabi nito bago ito umalis. He trusted him! Pero mukhang bibiguin na naman niya ito._

_“Don`t overthink Nanon, di ba nga nakatawag pa siya para mag-paalam na may sakit? Kung may nangyari na dun, hindi na makakapagpaalam pa yun.” Si Ohm ulit. Trying to ease the tension._

_“Ehh bakit umalis ng maaga sa bahay?” kontra ni Ssing._

_“Baka lumabas para bumili ng gamot or anything he needed.” Said Ohm again._

_“Nagtaxi pa? sosyal ha.” Si Ssing ulit._

_“Kasi nga he has no sense of direction. Ayaw siguro maligaw since di na nga maganda ang pakiramdam. Alam niyo naman yun, rich kid. Ikaw nga mismo nagbinyag sa kanya ng Rk di`ba?”sagot ulit ni Ohm._

_Sisingit pa sana ulit si Ssing pero siniko na ito ni Ohm. Sinenyasan na manahimik na lang._

_“Mauna na kayo sa next class. Magloload lang ako. I will try calling him just to be sure.” Aniya tsaka tumayo at iniwan ang mga ito._

_Nagmamadali siyang nagpunta ng canteen dahil doon may nagpapaload. Palabas na siya ng building nang may makita siyang papasok na lalaki na pamilyar sa kanya._

_Nakasuot ito ng long sleeves polo at ripped jeans. Nakashades pa, lahat ng nasa paligid ay nakatingin dito. Artista ba to? Nagtaka siya ng mapansing papalapit ito sa kanya. Nagpanic din dahil mukhang English spokening dollar ito._

_“You are Chimons` friend right?” bati nito sa kanya._

_Sinasabi na nga ba niya at englishero ito ehh._

_“No! No! not me, not me” kaila nya. Pilit niya itong iniwasan, pero sumunod pa rin ito sa kanya._

_“You`re Nanon, if I remember correctly.” Sabi pa nito habang sumusunod sa kanya._

_Hala, bat alam nito pangalan niya? Binilisan pa niya lalo ang paglalakad._

_“Hey, gusto ko lang malaman kung nasaan si Chimon.” medyo pasigaw na sabi nito dahil halos takbuhan na niya ito. Napahinto siya bigla, nararamdaman niya ang kamay nito sa likuran niya para pigilang mabangga sa kanya._

_Nakahinga siya ng maluwag, nagtatagalog pala. Ayos. Hinarap niya ito, inalis na nito ang suot na shades._

_“Ikaw yung ex ni Chimon!!” bulalas niya._

_“Y-yeah. I`m Pluem, if you don`t remember. May I know where Chimon is? Kailangan ko siyang makausap. It`s important.”_

_“Tungkol saan ba yang important? You see, I am his disappointed guardian.”_

_“I`m sorry?”_

_“Basta guardian niya ako, wala ka bang sense of honor?”_

_Lalong kumunot ang noo nito, tsaka tumawa ng nakakaloko._

_“Guardian? You`re literally just same age.” Natatawang sagot nito._

_“So? I was paid by his brother. You know kuya Off?” mayabang na pahayag niya. Not liking this Pluem._

_“W-what`s that? You`re like... babysitter of Chi?” biro ulet nito. Pero hindi ito funny para sa kanya. Ginawa pa siyang yaya ni Chimon? Ehh ang layo naman ng babysitter sa guardian?!_

_“Not funny. I`m not laughing, you see?” itinuro pa niya ang mukha niya to emphasize how annoyed he is._

_“Alright, so where do I find Chi? So, I won`t have to disturb you.”_

_“He`s not here in school. He is absent-minded today because he is sick. He`s home. You go back another day… come again another day.” Supladong sagot niya rito. Muntik na niyang idugtong na rain rain go away._

_“What`s his address then?” tanong pa rin nito._

_“I won`t tell you, its controversial.” Tanggi niya._

_“W-what do you mean its controversial? Why? What happened?” takang tanong nito._

_“Nothing happens. It`s just controversial, so you are not allowed to know. It`s a secret.” Paliwanag niya ulit dito. Ang hirap naman umintindi ng lalaking toh. Reklamo pa niya sa isip._

_Pluem stopped for a moment, analizing what Nanon just said._

_“You mean confidential, don`t you?” alanganing tanong nito._

_Natigilan siya, confidential ba? Hindi controversial?_

_“Whatever you want to call it!” palusot niya, dahil hindi rin talaga siya sigurado._

_“Look, I really need to talk to him. It`s really important. And I really can`t tell you why because it`s CONFIDENTIAL.”_

_“Bat di mo siya tawagan?” inirapan pa niya ito. Ramdam niya na pinagtitripan siya nito._

_“Unfortunately, I wasn`t able to get his phone number the other day because some rude dude interrupted our conversation.” pasaring nito kay Nanon. “I only got his ig and twitter but he`s been offline this whole day, I guess that`s because he`s been sick.”dagdag pa nito._

_“Tatawagan ko muna siya, tanungin ko kung ayos lang na kausapin ka niya.” Napipilitang sagot niya. Dumiretso na siya ng canteen para magpaload. Ramdam niyang sumunod ito sa kanya._

_Nabawasan na ang pag-aalala ni Nanon kay Chimon nang sagutin nito ang tawag at sabihing nagpapahinga ito sa bahay. Hindi siya kumbinsido pero hinayaan na lang niya, kukulitin na lamang niya ito ng personal mamaya paguwi niya._

_Pinutol na niya ang tawag. At hinarap si Pluem._

_“Sabay na raw tayo mamayang after class, para dika mahirapang hanapin yung bahay.” walang kagana-ganang sagot niya._

_“Okay thanks! Anong oras matatapos class niyo?”_

_“Four.”_

_“Sige, see you later at 4pm.” Anito tsaka na siya iniwan._

_“Yabang! Pareho kayong mag-ex.”_

_\---_

_Halos mapatalon sa gulat si Nanon nang may malakas na bumusina sa likuran niya habang naglalakad palabas ng campus nila, handa na siyang paulanan ito ng lahat ng murang nalalaman niya kung hindi niya lang nakilala ang driver ng sasakyan._

_“Akala ko iniwan mo na ako. Bat ang tagal mo?” tanong nito._

_“May inutos pa adviser naming. Tsaka, cleaners ako.” Palusot niya kahit sinadya talagang bagalan at nagvolunteer pa iyang mautusan._

_“Cleaners? You mean you clean your rooms?” tanong nito, looking amused._

_“Oo, may iba pa bang ibig ipakahulugan sayo yung cleaners? Di mo natry? How boring naman your life.” sagot niya._

_Napansin niyang mukhang bago ang sasakyan nito. Ayon kay Chimon ay model daw ito, ganun ba ito ka-bigtime para maafford ang ganitong uri ng sasakyan? O pwedeng rich kid din, galling sa mayamang pamilya. Alam niyang kilalang mayamang angkan ang magulang nila Chimon. Mayaman ang tatay nito kaya naman nagagawa ang lahat ng gusto. Nakapaglayas nga mula America papuntang Pilipinas diba? Bagay ulit sila ni Chimon sa aspetong iyon, komento niya._

_“Why don`t you get in? don`t tell me balak mong maglakad pauwi at susundan lang kita?”_

_Alam niyang nagbibiro lang ito pero nainis pa rin siya rito. Napipilitang lumapit siya dito, sumakay siya sa likuran. Gagawin na rin lang siyang google map, babawi na lang siya… kunwari driver niya ito._

_Tumawa lang ito at umiling. Hindi na nagkomento pa at pinaandar na ang sasakyan._

_“Okay… so where to, SIR?” nakangiting tanong nito, na lalo lang nakadagdag sa inis niya rito._

_Halata naman niyang hindi siya nito gusto pero bait-baitan?_

_Sinabi niya kung saan ito dapat dumaan at di na siya umimik pa. Pero hindi yata ito komportable sa katahimikan dahil nagsalita itong muli._

_“I saw your photo from your school. So, you are a football player?”tanong nito._

_“Oo.” tipid na sagot niya._

_“Does Chi play with you?”_

_“Si Chimonster?! Maglalaro ng football? I don`t think so.”_

_“He used to play back in the States. He`s actually good. Hindi nga lang siya sumali sa team.”_

_“SERYOSO?” gulat na tanong niya._

_Kung ganun, bakit ito nagpanggap na hindi ito marunong maglaro o sumipa man lang ng bola ng tama? Nagsinungaling ito sa kanya? Bakit??_

_“Yeah, siya nga nagturo sa akin maglaro noon ehh. Kaya kami naging close.”_

_“Tapos, siya rin nagturo sayo magmotor?” paismid na sabi niya._

_“Did he tell you that?” excited na tanong nito._

_“OO. Wala ka bang alam gawin ng mag-isa? Lahat na lang si Chimon nagturo sayo?”_

_“You can say that. I was so dependent on him, which was a bad thing coz you see, I am older.” Natatawang paliwanag nito, kahit hindi naman nakakatawa._

_“Liko ka na diyan.” Turo niya sa kanto papasok sa barangay nila. Ayaw na niyang marinig pa ang kwento nito. It`s not fun. It`s more fun in the Philippines._

_Nang makarating sa bahay nila Chimon ay iniwan niya ang dalawa, halata kasing may pinag-uusapan at hindi siya pwedeng makisawsaw. The next day, bumalik ang dating tahimik at mailap na Chimon. Gusto niyang kausapin ito pero hindi naman niya alam kung paano ito i-aapproach kaya hinayaan niya na lang._

_From that day on, Chimon started to have those dreams again. Naabutan niya ang pinsan na pilit itong ginigising nang maisipan niyang kuliting muli si Chimon. He didn`t know he`s going through something kaya nagsisi siya na pinabayaan niya lang ito. Hindi rin siya naging matapang para pumasok sa kwarto nito, nanatili siya sa labas habang nakikinig sa kuya Gun niya at kay Chimon nang mag-usap ang dalawa matapos nitong magising._

\---

Party lights and loud music, people happily shouting and dancing enjoying themselves. Nanon can`t help but envy those people who`s happily celebrating with them. Maging ang buong pamilya niya ay masayang nag-uusap and he never felt this out of place before. He knew all their faces, their names and even the back stories of their lives but he felt like a stranger.

Naalala niya ang sinabi ni Pluem, at hindi niya iyon maalis alis sa isipan niya. He can`t stop himself from thinking that he was the bearer of the disaster that put him through this. If he didn`t suddenly appear, maybe Chimon would just move on from all those demons from his past. Maybe he could be enough to make him stay. Maybe it didn’t have to be painful that he wouldn`t need to leave.

He knew deep inside that he was just looking for someone to blame but if that will help him to ease these feelings then be it. He would put all the blame on him. He never should`ve appeared in their lives!

Walang nakapansin sa mga kasama niya nang bigla siyang tumayo at mabilis na lumabas ng shop ni Gun na siyang pinagdausan ng celebration party nila. Hindi niya alam kung paano siyang makakapunta sa special place nila ni Chimon but he needs to go there. Tinignan niya ang suot na relo, it`s already past 11. If he remembers correctly, 12 am tumataas ang tubig sa lugar na iyon. The place is usually low tide after sunset until around 12.

Bakit ang hilig sa complicated ni Chimon, last time they we`re there they almost missed the sunset. He just can’t believe how he would always have to be conscious of time whenever he`s going there.

Napahilamos siya sa sariling mukha nang marealize na masyado ng late para makahanap pa siya ng masasakyan papunta doon. He suddenly began to panic upon realizing na kapag di siya umabot ay tatangayin lang ng tubig dagat ang inihandang regalo ni Chimon para sa kanya. And it`s frustrating him how he can still make him feel this way despite not being around.

“No…no… “ dirediretsong naglakad lang siya habang napapasabunot sa sarili niya.

He keeps on walking and walking. Should he call Off to help him and drive him there? Ang sabi ni Chimon ay si Off umano ang nakadiscover ng lugar na iyon. He was supposed to bring his cousin Gun there to propose but circumstances didn`t permit it to happen.

He can feel pressure building up in his system, his eyes starting to water but he stopped the tears from falling. Napatalon siya sa gulat nang may sasakyang bumusina sa kanya.

“Isn`t this scene familiar?” tanong ng driver. 

“Pluem?” gulat na tanong niya.

“I know I said I am not a masochist but I`m still friends with Chi and I am his only friend here so I have no choice but help him. He told me you`ll be stubborn and most probably will change mind at the last minute so he asks me to stay with you and drive you to that place when you finally change your mind.”

Literal na napanganga lang siya. Is this person for real? Hindi makapaniwalang tanong niya sa sarili niya.

“Are you sure, you`re not just luring me? Tapos you`re going to kill me and tapon me in the middle of nowhere para masolo mo na si Chimon forever?”punong puno ng pagdududang tanong niya.

“Thank you for the suggestion but I am no way letting my hands get dirty just beacause of you. Unfortunately, I am here to really help you.” Sagot nito.

“Sigurado ka ba sa sinasabi mo?” hindi niya itinago ang pagkamangha at ang pagduda dito. Paunti-unti siyang lumapit sa kotse nito.

“I am not, so you better hurry up before I change mind. And no, I am no way letting you sit at the backseat again so don`t even think about it.”

Alanganin man ay sumakay pa rin siya sa sasakyan nito.

“I hate the idea that I have to always rely on you when it comes to Chimon.” He bravely admits once he was settled in his car, breaking the silence.

“Do you know how I also hates how I have to help you when I don`t think you deserve Chimon at all? You can`t even understand him when that should be basic if you love someone.”

“Oo nga naman, gaya ng hindi rin niya ako kailanman inintindi dahil hindi naman talaga niya ako minahal.

“Now, I`m starting to consider the killing you part. This selfish jerk.”

“You know what? This is all your fault.” Paninisi iya rito.

“Stop playing victim. I`m not someone who`s on your side. I am not your family or your friend.”

“At bakit ako pa ang pavictim?” inis na sigaw niya rito.

“We both know you knew deep inside that you are being selfish. I don`t have spell it out for you.”

“Selfish ba na gustuhin kong manatili siya dito? Kung saan safe siya, kung saan may mag-aalaga sa kanya at hindi siya mapapahamak?”

“See? You wanted your inner peace. That is why you don`t want him to go. Selfish. You think ikaw na-agrabyado so you took all the pain, you think you`re the only one who`s been hurting… you are taking all the credit on who`s hurting the most, therefore selfish.” sarcastic na sagot nito.

“Eh di ikaw na ang nakakaintindi at tunay na nagmamahal sa kanya.”

“Talaga naman eh.”

“What an understanding EX."

“At least we were official.”

“Alam mo, ayoko kang kausap.”

“Same here, his almost lover.”

Hindi niya ito inimik. Ibinaling na lang niya ang tingin sa daan. It`s pitch black outside. He remembers how he felt when he first went there with Chimon. Pilit na inaninag niya ang paligid, pero masyado ng madilim para makita pa niya ang bawat bahay, taniman at mga punong nadaanan noon. Wala na ring tunog ng ibon na maririnig di gaya noon. He missed the feel of the air against his skin, so he opens the car window. Pero masyadong malamig ang hanging sumalubong sa kanya. It’s too cold now, or maybe it just feels cold because Chimon`s no longer there to block the coldness.

Ipinikit niya ang kanyang mata habang hinahayaan ang malamig na hangin ng gabing tangayin siya pabalik sa alala-ala ng unang beses na nagpunta siya rito kasama si Chimon. The very same day when he first met Pluem.

\---

_5 Months ago_

_"Hoy! Inaantay na sabi tayo nila Ohm!" bulalas niya, habang halos kaladkarin na siya ni Chimon._

_"I told you, they are not included in my_ _plans_ _._ _I don`t care if they all rot in there._ _That's your problem for inviting them." he said with a matter-of-factly tone._

_"Eh bakit tayo papuntang parking lot? Wala ka namang sasakyan." tanong niya. Pareho silang nagcocommute lang o kaya sinusundo ni kuya Gun minsan._

_Wala na masyadong sasakyan sa parking lot, maaga kasing nadismissed ang lahat dahil may meeting ang mga teachers. Naiwan lang ang mga may practice o club activities. Tumingin siya sa paligid, iisang sasakyan na lang ang naiwan sa bandang tinatahak nila._

_"Hindi naman siguro yan ang sasakyan naten noh?" natatawang biro niya nang matanaw mula sa malayo ang nag-iisang sasakyan na naroon._

_Chimon suddenly stopped, muntik pa siyang mabangga rito. Humarap ito sa kanya ng may malaking ngiti sa pagmumukha._

_"Charan!!" malakas na sabi nito, nakalahad pa ang dalawang palad sa isang maliit na pink at bulaklaking motorsiklo na mukhang kalansay, sa totoo lang._

_"Ano yan?!" bulalas niya, ni hindi niya sinubukang itago ang disappointment sa mukha niya. Ipinangalandakan talaga niya rito._

_"I rented it online." sagot nito, proud pa. Wala talagang bakas ng pagkapahiya sa mukha._

_"You're telling me na we'll be riding that piece of junk??"_

_"You didn't say anything wrong this time" amuse na sagot nito._

_"I am improving my englishing. Ikaw lang tong dipa rin nagtatagalog."_

_"Subukan ko." maikling sagot nito._

_"Seryoso ka ba sa desisyon mo sa buhay? Kita mo ba yang nirentahan mo? pwet ko pa lang di na kasya diyan BRO!" reklamo niyang muli ng malingunan ang motorsiklo._

_"BRO!" Panggagaya nito sa tono niya." Why don't we try it first? You're always just too quick to judge." inirapan siya nito._

_"Just by the looking of that junk, I bet dipa tayo nakakalabas ng campus tumirik na yan." kontra pa rin niya._

_"Just by the look" pagtatama nito sa kanya._

_"Ah basta! Ayoko pa ring sumakay diyan!"_

_"Stop_ _whining_ _, the place is already waiting for us. We can't be late." pamimilit nito. Nilapitan na rin nito ang sasakyan at tsaka sumakay._

_"Alam mo man lang ba gamitin yan?" nagaalalang tanong niya._

_"I learned it during junior high school." nakangiting sagot nito._

_"Hulaan ko, tinuruan ka nung ex mo."_

_"Wrong. I was the one who taught him to ride." sagot nito._

_"Sino palang nagturo sayo?" fishing fishing na tanong niya._

_Ngumiti lang ito tsaka siya sinenyasang manuod. Nagdrive ito palayo sa kanya. In fairness, mukhang marunong nga ito.Mayamaya ay lumapit na ito sa kanya, nagpaikot-ikot, sinundan naman niya ng tingin hanggang sa halos mahilo na siya. Nang huminto ito sa harap niya ay hilong talilong na siya._

_"See? Halika na!" anyaya nito._

_Padabog na hinablot niya ang helmet na nakasabit sa motorsiklo nito, nakatingala at_ _ngitingngiti_ _na nakatingin sa kanya. Akmang tatayo ito pero hinawakan niya ito sa uluhan at ibinalik sa pagkakaupo._

_"Basic naman siguro na dapat magsuot ng helmet pag nagdadrive diba?" tanong niya rito bago isuot dito ang helmet. Hindi ito umimik, tumitig lang ito sa kanya. Hanggang sa maikabit na niya ang belt sa may baba nito._ _Hindi tuloy niya maiwasang mailang._

_"Is that you saying yes or you asking me to return the favor?" he teasingly said_ _, i_ _ni_ _l_ _apit ang mukha sa kanya. Napaatras tuloy siya ng wala sa oras._

_"That was me saying na, ingat ka na lang. Kelangan mo yang helmet." inis na sagot niya. Sinasabi na nga ba niya at may kalokohan na naman itong sasabihin. Tinalikuran niya na ito._

_"Fine, fine. I'm just kidding." maagap na pigil nito sa kanya. "Come on! Stop being Killjoy." iniabot pa nito ang isa pang helmet, inalog-alog pa with matching pataas-taas kilay._

_Bumuntong hininga muna siya, tsaka niya hinablot ang helmet mula rito._

_"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" tanong niya._

_Ang laki ng ngisi nito nang tanggapin niya ang helmet._

_"Surprise, surpise." sagot nito._

_"Usog!" utos niya rito._

_"SURE BOSS."_

_\---_

_Nananakit na ang buong likod at pwetan ni Nanon, kalahati lang ata ng pwet niya ang nakaupo sa pesteng motor na pagkatigas tigas pa ng upuan. Kung hindi ba naman talagang pahirap ang biyahe. Thirty minutes na silang bumibiyahe sa high way at feeling hari pa ng kalsada ang driver niya. Lahat na lang ng makita sa harapan nito hinahabol para lampasan. Kaya nang hindi na siya makatiis, kinagat niya ito sa balikat. Hindi siya makabitiw sa mahigpit na pagkakakapit sa likuran niya na bakal na upuan. Pakiramdam niya pag inalis niya kamay niya sa likuran niya ay tuluyan na siyang malalaglag._

_"H-hey!" reklamo nito._

_"Ibabaon ko talaga yang ngipin ko sa susunod kapag dika pa tumigil sa kakaovertake mo!" banta nita._

_"You're just over reacting. I am not even over speeding yet." sigaw nito._

_"_ _Yet?! Anong yet?_ _Kung ayaw mong masaktan bagalan mo takbo mo." sigaw rin niya._

_Manang-mana sa Kuya nito. Hilig magdrive ng mabilis. Makakarating pa rin naman sila sa pupuntahan nila kahit hindi ito magdali._

_"Malapit na ba?" tanong niya, pansin kasi niyang papalayo na sila ng papalayo sa city proper._

_"If you'll let me speed up a bit, maybe we'll get there before midnight." sarcastic na sagot nito._

_Hindi niya pinansin ang sarcasm nito._

_"Kung sana sa malapit na lang yung pinili mong lugar, nakarating na tayo kanina pa." balik niya rito._

_"Of course, it’s my fault again."_

_"Totoo nama----aaaahhhh!!" sigaw niya. Bigla itong bumilis na naman. Walang sabi sabing lumiko ito sa rough road. Napakapit tuloy siya rito ng wala sa oras._

_"Chimonster!!" gigil na sinuntok niya ito sa likod._

_"I have to speed up now or we'll be late._ _So hold on tight. Wag ka ng mahiya, ako lang to." sagot nito._

_Nailing na lang siya, sigurado natutuan nito ang mga sinabi nito kay Ssing. Walang duda. N_ _apansin niyang wala na sila sa main road. Nagbabago na rin ang tanawin. At di man niya aminin ay nakakarelax tignan ang paligid. He started to appreciate the green sceneries. Mga maliliit na taniman lang ang makikita sa daan. Mga simpleng bahay na halos lahat may sariling bakuran at pananim. It makes you stop thinking about your difficulties, problems and issues in life._

_Walang something magical o extravagant sa paligid. Basta nagbibigay lang ito ng katahimikan. Hindi siya makatang tao pero, ito siguro yung tinatawag na kapayapaan ng isip. Tahimik lang din si Chimon habang nagdadrive, mukhang ninanamnam din nito ang katahimikan at kapayapaan ng paligid._ _Maya-maya ay dagat na ang natatanaw niya sa daan. Nalalapit na ang paglubog ng araw, kitang kita niya ang pagkislap ng tubig na galing sa pinaghalong repleksyon ng langit at ng sinag ng araw._

_" Wow…" lang ang nasabi niya._

_"We're just right on time." sagot ni Chimon._

_"_ _ito yung palibre mo saken?_ _?" nakangiting tanong niya. It was way way better than he expected._

_"Yep, and also the reason why we can't be late." anito, inihinto na nito ang sasakyan nilang kanina pa niya binabash pero matibay naman pala. Matigas lang talaga ang upuan._

_"Thank you." sincere na sabi niya._

_"There's more. Charan!" binuksan nito ang dalang bag. May mga tupperware at softdrinks doon. May dala rin pala itong pagkain._

_Napakunot noo siya._

_"Birthday ko ba? Nakalimutan ko bang birthday ko? Bakit parang ang bait mo." naghihinalang tanong niya._

_"Stop being suspicious of people." inalis na nito ang suot na helmet. "_ _This beautiful scenery, this wonderful feeling, let`s savor it. Let`s enjoy the moment. It`s the only thing I can offer._ _" anito._

_Sumunod siya dito palapit sa dagat._

_"Gusto mo ba ako_ _pa magtanggal ng helmet mo? Crayon pop?" ani Chimon ng mapansing_ _di_ _pa inaalis ni_ _Nanon ang suot na helmet._ _Nagmamadal_ _i_ _ng inalis ni Nanon ang suot na helmet. Nakalimutan pa niyang alisin yung belt kaya nahirapan siyang alisin agad. Tinawanan lang siya Chimon. Hindi na siya inantay pa,nauna na ito_ _sa tabing dagat at naupo sa buhanginan?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know late na nga ikli pa.. pero baka next year na ulit ako magupdate. hahaha. char lang.. i need more namon interaction para mainspire. 😭😭
> 
> ps. walang bago, tamad ako magproof read kaya pasensya na kayo ha, godbless

10

“STOP!” sigaw ni Nanon nang mapansing malalampasan na ni Pleum ang pupuntahan nila dahil sa pagtunganga niya at pagbabalik tanaw.

“Can`t you at least say please?” reklamo ni Pluem pero inihinto rin naman nito ang sasakyan. 

“Arte mo, madilim kaya hindi ko nakilala agad yung lugar.” Ayaw patalong sagot niya. 

“Is that how you say sorry?” 

Inirapan niya ito tsaka siya bumaba ng sasakyan. But he stayed on the side of the road, looking at the dark view in front of him which scared the hell out of him. Literally and figuratively. He felt alone and lonely now that he`s looking at the view without the person who introduced him the place.

“Ito yung special place niyo? Sa gilid ng daan? Ang cheap ha.”

Pleum distracted him from his thoughts. 

“I know, this might sound ridiculous pero pwede mo ba akong samahan?” 

“That is exactly why I am here Nanon, stop being a coward. Let`s go.”

Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siyang magpasalamat na andito ito ngayon. Pero kung aaminin siya sa sarili niya, he wouldn`t want anyone from his family or friends to see him tonight. He wanted to show them he can be strong if he wanted to. Ayaw man niyang aminin but he is thankful to Chimon for always understanding him. For always knowing him.

Hating-gabi na, madilim pero may konting liwanag na nangagaling sa buwan kaya kahit papaano ay naaninag nila ang daan patungo sa paboritong spot nila ni Chimon sa lugar na iyon. May dadanan pa silang maikling trail pababa para tuluyang marating ang dagat, natigilan siya ng may matanaw siya mula sa malayo. He was surprise to see a blanket spread in the middle of the seashore, with a glowing lamp on it and a box gift on the middle of the blanket. Nabasa na ang mga iyon ng dahil sa alon, the blanket is literally floating in the water pero naiipit ito ng regalo at ng lamp kaya hindi pa ito tuluyang nahila ng dagat. Binilisan niya ang pagbaba, he can`t lose his gift!

Yung regalo ni Chimon!

He run as fast as he could, hindi niya alam kung bakit pakiramdam niya ay mas malayo pa ang tinakbo niya ngayon kesa sa itinakbo niya kanina habang naglalaro, he felt more desperate this time. It was as if his life depended on the stupid box that is now starting to be swayed by the waves that keep on crashing on the shore.

He felt his tears streaming down his cheeks and he can`t help the sobs that keep on coming out. When he finally get to the box, his knees just gave in and right there... in the middle of the night in a secluded beach place he cried his heart out while holding on to the stupid box, with the moon and the stars as his witness, the cold breeze of the wind embracing him as his company.

Hindi alam ni Nanon kung gaano na siya katagal na umiyak, he just knew that at some point he stopped. Natagpuan na lang niya ang sarili na nakaupo pa rin sa gitna ng dagat at dalampasigan, yakap ang kahon na pilit niyang hinabol kanina lamang. Nakaupo pa rin sa pulang blanket habang paulit ulit na nababasa ng alon na walang sawang nagpapabalik balik mula sa dagat patungong dalampasigan. He may stopped crying but the pain in his chest is still there, it`s still the same.

“I think you should get up now Nanon.” 

Nilingon ni Nanon si Pluem, andito pa rin pala ito. Nakita ba nito ang buong drama niya kanina? He`s too overwhelmed by his own feelings kaya sa puntong ito ay wala na talaga syang pakialam. 

“We have to go. Nakuha mo na ang kailangan mo.” patuloy nito

“Hindi ko kailangan ng regalo niya.”

“Stop being stubborn. Halos magkandasubsob ka sa pagtakbo kanina maabutan lang yan, para di maaanod tapos hindi mo kailangan? Who are you lying to Nanon?”

"Umamin ka, alam mo kung saan siya pupunta noh?"

"I don`t. At kahit alam ko pa, hindi ko rin naman sasabihin sayo."

"Asshole."

"Yeah yeah yeah." pang-aasar pa nito.

Pareho silang tahimik na tumanaw na lang sa karagatan, feeling the cold breeze of the air. Nilalamig sila pareho pero wala silang pakialam.

"Do you want to hear a story." basag ni Pluem sa katahimikan.

"May choice ba ako?." naiiling na sagot ni Nanon, pero tumayo na ito mula sa tubig.

Hinila niya ang inuupuang blanket palapit kay Pleum habang hawak ang regalo at lamp, harap harapan siyang pinagtawanan ng kasama pero paki ba niya? Inilatag niya sa tabi nito ang bitbit na sapin.

"Two years ago, I had to leave someone I love because I`m a coward."

"So ugali niyo talagang mang-iwan na mag-ex?"

"You just can`t shut up and listen, can you?"

\---

_2 Years ago_

_Palihim na nilingon ni Pluem ang ina nang makitang umiilaw ang cellphone niya. Kasalukuyan silang naghihintay na tawagin ang flight nila pabalik ng Manila. He was surprise by the sudden visit of his mom this morning. Matutuwa na sana siya dahil akala niya ay sa wakas, naalala rin siya ng magulang at nagawa siyang dalawin matapos siyang itapon sa america. Anak siya ng ama sa pagkabinata at isa siyang malaking threat sa ambisyon nito kaya kinailangan siyang itago. Pero ngayon ay pinapabalik na siya, para gamitin sa politika. His father is now a senator._

_His mother is still explaining about their massive plan of creating a romantic drama that would get the public`s sympathy._

_"This is our chance anak, finally pwede na kaming magpakasal ng papa mo. Magiging malaya na tayo at hindi mo na kailangan pang magtago. Finally, magagamit mo na ang apilyido ng ama mo. But you have to listen to me anak, just go with our plan. Be a good boy. Be the good boy that you`ve always been." patuloy nito._

_Pero wala siyang iniintindi sa mga sinasabi ng ina, nakatingin lang siya sa teleponong kanina pa walang tigil na umiilaw at nagva-vibrate sa kamay niya. Kanina pa tumatawag si Chimon, at hindi si Chimon ang tipo na tatawag kung hindi importante._

_"May I go to the bathroom for a while mom?" di nakatiis na tanong niya sa ina._

_"Sure anak, bilisan mo lang dahil malapit na tayong umalis."_

_Mabilis na tumayo siya at sinagot ang tawag bago pa man siya tuluyang makalayo._

_\---_

_"Pleum... please answer me. Pleum please..." Hindi mapakali si Chimon habang iniikot ang buong apartment ni Pluem, pero hindi niya ito matagpuan.. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin at kung paanong tatanggapin ang bagong impormasyon na nalaman mula sa bahay nila. Agad na dumiretso siya sa apartment ni Pluem pero nagulat siya ng hindi maabutan doon si Pluem. Kinutuban siya ng masama ng makitang wala ang mga gamit nito sa bahay, nang i-check niya ang kwarto nito wala ay wala na rin itong mga damit._

_Pakiramdam niya umiikot ang buong mundo niya sa sobrang dami at bilis ng mga pangyayari, bakit nawawala si Pluem? they we`re just together last night. Nang magising siya kinabukasan ay tuwang tuwa pa siya ng makitang dumalaw ang dad niya sa bahay, tinangka niyang gulatin ang mga magulang na naulinigan niyang nag-uusap sa kitchen. Dahan dahan siyang lumapit upang gulatin ang mga ito pero sa halip ay siya ang nagulat sa narinig. It felt like deja vu... that one time from years ago when he heard them talking about him not being his mothers` son. But this time it`s gotten worse or worst. He thought he finally accepted the fact that he was an adopted child who`d been abandoned by his real parents, he thought his heart had been broken before but the worst part is yet come._

_Unlike what he`s been thinking for two years now, he is not an abandoned child in fact he is very well taken care one. He is his father`s son, a product of infedility. His mind just can`t accept and process everything so he ran away from home to tell Pluem everything. But he`s missing. How can he be gone in just one night?_

_He rushed in the bathroom to check, but his vission is getting vague. His starting to feel dizzy and his breathing is starting to get heavy. On the way out to the bathroom he slipped, his head hits the floor which made his vision blurred. He looked at the white tiled wall as he fights the dizziness and tried dialing Pluems number again. There`s got to be an explanation why he`s missing, why he`s not here. He needs to talk to him._

_"Pluem answer me, I need you... Please."_

_His tears started flowing out from his eyes, he doesnt know what to do. He doesnt know where to go from here. This is the only place he know._

_"Pluem..." he called but no one answered, all that he can hear is the non stop ringing of the phone on his ear as he desperately waits for him to answer.. "Pluem what do I do?" he cried, but no Pluem here to answer. No Pluem to give him a reassuring smile that he`s not alone so it`s okay. This time, he`s really alone._

_He keep on moving back until his back reach the wall, nagsumiksik siya roon at namaluktot habang patuloy na kinakausap ang telepono niyang walang ibang sagot kundi pang-ring._

_"Pluem, what am I supposed to do now? How can I still face my mom? How can I face her Pluem?"_

_His cries started to gets louder as he felt loneliness embracing his whole system. With his every sob, breathing also keeps getting harder... he can`t speak and the whole place seems to be spinning around. That`s when he heard Pluem._

_"Hello Chi, I`m sorry I can`t talk for too long right now. Are you alright?"_

_"Pluem..."_

_"I`ve got a problem, and I might be gone for days. I really can`t explain over the phone for now but, please wait for me okay?"_

_He tried to catch his breath because he can`t hardly understand what Pluem was saying._

_"I need you Pluem.." he manage to say, trying hard not to start crying and messing up again._

_"I know babe, I`m sorry. I`m really sorry. Hold on for a few days. Wait for me, okay?"_

_Alam ni Chimon na hindi siya nakikita ni Pluem pero hindi siya makasagot, wala siyang magawa kundi umiling._

_"Pluem! We have to go, maiiwan na tayo ng flight! Sino ba yang kausap mo?!"_

_"Pluem no! Hello?" pigil ni Chimon but he`s no longer on the line._

_Halos madurog ang cellphone sa higpit ng pagkakahawak ni Chimon doon, pero kahit anong tawag niya kay Pluem ay hindi na ito sumagot pa. The last thing he heard was the beeping sound, that cold beep sound when the call suddenly ended. His hearts keeps aching but his tears already stopped flowing, he stared blankly at the phone as he sat on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom with a deafening sound of silence._

_\---_

_"Sino ba yang kausap mo?!" galit na sigaw ng ina ni Pluem._

_"Mom, can I stay here for a couple of days more?"_

_"We`ve talk about this already Pluem! Ang tagal kong naghintay para sa pagkakataong ito! After this hindi na naten kailangan pang magtago! Stop talking nonsense! Let`s go!"_

_Muling napatingin si Pluem sa telepono, hindi maiwasang isipin si Chimon at mag-alala dito. Baka nag-aalala ito at nagulat ng makitang wala na siyang gamit sa apartment samantalang kagabi lang ay masaya pa silang nagpaplano ng gagawin sa darating na weekend. Nagulat siya ng hablutin ng kanyang ina ang telepono niya._

_"Mom!"_

_"Akala mo ba hindi ko alam kung anong pinag-gagawa mo habang nandito ka? I know you`re seeing a boy! I won`t let you ruin our plans Pluem! Hindi ka na babalik dito, wag mo bigyan ng kahihiyan ang ama mo. Wag na wag mo kaming ipapahiya."_

_"What?! Give me back my phone!"_

_"Don`t even think about it Pluem, we let you have your fun here and fun days are over. Now do your part and that is to be the perfect son that you`ve always been."_

_Walang nagawa si Pluem nang hilain siya ng ina, hindi siya makapalag dahil may kasama ring escort ang ina._

\---

"Bat hindi ka tumakas noong nandito ka na sa Pilipinas? Bakit hindi mo tinawagan si Chimon?"

"My dad, he got hospitalized. He had an heart attack and my mom just breakdown. I can`t leave her like that. I just, I forgot about him. A lot of things happened."

Biglang napasinghap si Nanon nang may marealize. Napatakip pa siya ng bibig.

"Don`t tell me Senate president ang tatay mo?!"

Nagkibit balikat lang si Pluem, humiga sa buhanginan at tumitig sa kalangitan.

"Hindi ko kinwento sayo to para sa tsismis, I am telling you this to let you know how lucky you are. You get to talk to Chimon before he left. You we`re prepared and you knew ahead of time. While on the other hand, I left him hanging. I left without even saying goodbye to him. I left him, just when he needed me the most. Chimon fixed everything for you before leaving. Maybe, this is also the reason why I am helping him now even when it hurts. I am still guilty."

"It was not your fault. Hindi mo ginustong iwanan siya. Pero iniwan niya ako dahil gusto niya. Magkaiba yun Pluem."

"We always have a choice, Nanon. If I will be honest... I was also tempted by the plan. I wanted to have a normal family, it was my chance to finally get acknowledge by my father. And, I`m getting tired of living miserably. I have chosen to leave Chimon at that moment, I just pretended that I have no choice. I took that oppurtunity to escape from Chimon. I was a coward. "

"Ibig mong sabihin, alam mong may problema siya pero pinili mong talikuran siya?!" hindi niya maiwasang makaramdam ng inis kay Pluem kahit pa nga nakaraan na iyon.

"It was hard staying with him back then, he was so broken and lost. Nahihirapan na akong makita siyang ganoon, to the point na pakiramdam ko I`m also getting pulled and drown. Natakot ako na baka isang araw hindi na ako ganun kalakas para hilain siya at iahon siya. At times nagagawa kong idistract siya pero minsan pakiramdam ko, ako na yung nalulunod."

"Sobrang lalim talaga ng pinagsamahan niyo.. ano?" hindi maiwasan ni Nanon mainggit, Pluem was there for Chimon during his lowest point.

"You know what I think?"

"Ano?"

"Chimon left because he doesn`t want you to experience things I had. Believe it or not but it is a good thing. It means this time, he wanted to move forward and wants to heal. During my time, nagpapakalunod siya sa kalungkutan, he had no hope. Whatever effort I exerted it`s just never enough. Let him go Nanon, he needs it to heal. Let`s be thankful he wants to heal this time.."

Nag-iwas ng tingin si Nanon. He felt guilty and more insecure. Totoo nga na si Pluem lang ang tanging nakakaintindi kay Chimon at masakit man, he felt thankful na may kayang umintindi kay Chimon kahit pa hindi siya iyong taong yun.

\---

_All I hear is raindrops… falling on the rooftop._

Napadilat ng mata si Nanon, ang malakas na ulan at malakas na tugtog ng radyo ang gumising sa kanya.

Marahang bumangon siya at sinilip ang malakas na ulan sa bintana. Hindi niya naiwasang mapatingin sa tapat bahay specifically, sa likod bahay kung saan sila madalas tumambay ni Chimon.

_Please tell me, why do you have to go coz this pain I`m feeling won`t go away._

Gustong mairita ni Nanon sa malakas na tugtog ng radyo, salamat sa pinsan niyang di niya malaman kung nangaasar ba o ano. Tahimik na pinanuod niya lang pagpatak ng ulan sa labas, nakatanaw pa rin sa may likod-bahay nila Chimon. He watched as the wind swayed the swing back and forth. That place is his most treasured place in the world. Same place where he used to bicker with his most treasured companion, who`s now gone. Nilingon niya ang box na kagabi pa niya hindi magawang buksan. Chimon`s gift.

Napatuwid ng tayo si Nanon mula sa pagkasilip sa bintana ng kwarto niya nang mapansin niya ang kulay dilaw na telang nilipad mula sa sampayan. Napaupo siya sa study table niya na nasa tabi lang ng bintana. Wala siyang nakita... wala siyang nakita...

_Well I thought I could just get over you… but i see that`s something I just can`t do..._

He felt pained as we watch that yellow thing get drenched by rain water and dirt on the ground. Alam niya kung ano iyon, and he can`t just ignore it. 

“Shit naman oh!” mahinang mura niya. He tried clearing his throat as he felt a lump forming in there. Frustrated, he suddenly sprang up from his chair and rushed outside his room.

Nakasalubong pa niya sa hagdan si Gun. 

“Saan ka na naman pupunta? Hindi ka pa nagpapaliwanag kung bakit ka nawala kagabi--" salubong nito. Pero bago pa man nito matapos ang sasabihin ay nakababa na siya ng hagdan, palabas ng bahay. 

“Nanon! Umuulan, saan ka pupunta?” sigaw nito. 

Pero hindi niya ito pinansin,diretso lang siyang tumakbo palabas patungo sa bahay nila Chimon—sa likod bahay. Sa sobrang lakas ng ulan, di pa man siya nakakarating sa may duyan ay basang basa na siya. Agad na hinanap niya ang pamilyar na yellow towel. Nanlalabo na ang paningin niya sa lakas ng buhos ng ulan kaya nahirapan siyang mahanap ito agad. At nang makita niya ito sa wakas ay padabog na hinablot niya iyon mula sa maputik na damuhan. Upon seeing the now dirty towel, the smiling face of the pokemon character that Chimon adored… his tears started to brim out.

_Coz today… I`m officially missing you._

Pakiramdam niya nanandya ang panahon, napalingon siya sa bahay ni Off kung saan malakas din itong nagpapatugtog. The music seems haunting him, playing loudly from the house. Hindi na niya pinigilan pa ang mga luhang tuloy tuloy na lumabas mula sa mga mata.

"Chimonster…” iyak niya. Napahawak siya sa dibdib niya, as he felt so much pain coming from there.

“Sorry... Nagsinungaling ako. Gusto ko rin makasama ka pa nung araw na iyon.. N-natakot lang ako. Natakot akong baka pigilan lang kita. I`m sorry... I`m sorry." hindi na niya pinigilan ang sarili, he cried some more. He cried as he shivered from the cold rain, pretending that the damn pickachu towel is Chimon. Making him feel more pathetic, desperately confessing all is inner feelings that he had been hiding and denying all these time to a dirty towel drench in dirt.

He never really thought that he will regret not telling him, when Chimon`s been vocal about how he feels about him. He always denies him just because of his stupid fear. He didn`t even get to see him before he left, because of his damn pride. 

“`Non…” 

Napaangat siya ng tingin mula sa pagkakalugmok sa damuhan. 

“Chi?” bulong niya. 

But he was just fooling himself. For a moment there, he thought they sounded the same. 

“Pumasok ka muna sa bahay” ani Off. 

“Sorry kuya, babalik na lang ako sa bahay.” Umiiling na sagot niya. 

Pero inakbayan siya ni Off, at giniya papasok ng bahay nito. 

“Magpalit ka muna ng damit, then let`s talk. Gun`s worried about you.” Anito, tsaka itinuro ang kwarto ni Chimon.

Pinatay na rin nito ang malakas na radyong kanina pa nananadya.

Tahimik na sumunod na lang si Nanon at dumiretso sa kwarto ni Chimon.

Walang nagbago rito, everything is as it is as before he left. He opened the closet and just like the room, it was the same. It`s as if he didn`t leave. He didn`t bring anything, kahit pa ang mga damit nito. It`s as if he didn`t want to remember anything from here.

_Every single thing in my life is just borrowed, nothing is mine. I don`t even think I deserve to have all these._

Laging sinasabi ni Chimon.

Nilapitan niya ang computer table nito, nakadisplay doon ang limang pokemon characters, doble si jigglypuff na nakuha nito sa cereal noon, si Pickachu lang ang kulang. Napatawa siya nang maalala, ibang klase talaga ang kaswertehan nito. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nito alam na dalawa ang lamang character ng isa sa mga box na nabuksan nito. Sa sobrang asar niya dito noon dahil na-confiscate ang wallet niya, itinago niya ang nadiskubre niyang pickachu character sa box na iniabot nito sa kanya. Nasa kwarto pa rin niya ang pickachu figure, dalawa na ngayon dahil binalikan niya sa basurahan yung iniabot ni Pluem.

\---

"Ayos ka na ba, Nanon?"

Tango lang ang isinagot ni Nanon sa kaharap. Nahihiya rin siya dito dahil ilang sa eksenang ginawa niya sa bahay nito.

"I know you are worried about Chi, he told me about his plans. It`s true, uuwi siya kay mom because they need to talk. Pero tuloy parin ang plano niya to leave and wander around. Pinayagan ko siya."

"Ano?!" gulat na tanong niya.

"I am telling you para hindi ka na masyadong mag-alala. You have to trust him, he promised na he`ll contact us from time to time. Unlike his original plan, he won`t be disappearing on us. Though we won`t know his where abouts unless he inform us. But the point is, nagbago na ang plano niya. He`s no longer planning to leave us all hanging wondering where in the world he is."

Hindi makasagot si Nanon, hindi niya alam ang tungkol sa pagbabago ng plano ni Chimon. Kaya ba pilit nitong sinasabi na mag-usap sila? Kaya ba panay din ang pilit ng lahat na magusap sila? Pero may nagbago ba? Umalis pa rin ito at mawawala, mabubuhay pa rin siya sa takot na baka kung ano ng nangyari dito sa kung saang lupalop ng mundo.

"We also need to talk about your college, Chimon said you can still use the place that we got for the both of you sa Manila."

"Hindi ako papayagan nila Mama at Kuya Gun na lumayo, kuya. Alam mo yan, lalo na kung mag-isa lang ako. Umasa lang naman ako noon dahil kung kasama ko si Chi, may chance na pagbigyan ako nila Mama."

"We`ll convince them. You just won the championship, for sure maraming university ang kukuha sayo."

"Hindi ko alam kung gusto ko ba talagang sa malayo mag-aral kuya."

"You need that Nanon, it will help you grow. You can also finally be independednt. I will help you convince them. I promised Chimon that I will help you. He said this is your dream, to become a professional football player."

"K-kuya, yung totoo kasi, hindi na ako sigurado.." nagsimulang mamuo ang luha sa mga mata niya.

"What do you mean?"

"Kuya sobrang sakit kasi dito, pakiramdam ko kasamang nawala ni Chimon ang lahat. Ang unfair!" hindi niya napigilan ang pagluha, ang pagpiyok ng boses niya habang pilit na pinipigil niya ang sariling umatungal ng iyak doon. kailangan niya ng mapagsusumbungan.

"Sa ngayon lang yan Nanon, we`re here for you." hindi mapigilan ni Off na mangilid ang luha dahil sa breakdown ni Nanon. Alam niya rin naman na mahirap para kay Nanon ang pag-alis ni Chimon. 

"Hindi na ako masaya kahit naglalaro ako, hindi ako masaya kahit nanalo kami nung championship. Hindi ako masaya nung nagpaparty tayo kagabi. Naiintindihan ko na siya ngayon kuya.. ang hirap hirap magpanggap na masaya..." patuloy ni Nanon.

"Ssshhh...Just cry, you are hurting right now. Of course mahihirapan kang maging masaya. But you have to be strong. You dont have to pretend Nanon. Just cry when you are hurting, just be sad when you are sad.. no one will judge you. Who knows? Time might be able to heal the pain."

"Sana, sana nasabi ko rin yan kay Chimon noon. I feel so bad for him.. Sorry kuya..."

"Ano ba kayong dalawa, why do you keep on owning things that are not even your fault." idinaan ni Off sa pagtawa ang nararamdaman.

"Ayokong makita ako nila Mama na ganito, paano yan panigurado namamaga ang mata ko." reklamo ni Nanon, dahilan para tuluyan ng mapangiti si Off.

"Kaya nga tulungan mo akong kumbinsihin sila na hayaan kang mag-aral sa Maynila, doon malaya kang makakaiyak mag-isa."

"Kuya!" 

"But seriously speaking, makakatulong sayo ang bagong environment. Magiging busy ka doon at marami kang matututunan. Makakakilala ka ng mga bagong kaibigan. At mas mapapalapit ka sa pangarap mo. I believe in your potential Nanon."

Tumango na lang si Nanon bilang pag-sangayon kahit hindi siya sigurado. Siguro nga, kailangan niyang lumayo dahil lagi lang siyang masasaktan kung lahat na lang ng makita niya, magpapaalala sa kanya kay Chimon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m back, and gaya ng dati ay hindi pa rin uso ang proof reading sa akin kaya pasensya na sa mga errors. Bagong taon pero tamad pa rin po akong mag-edit.. 😜🤣🤣🤣 and wala pa akong balak magbago. hahahah

11

2 months ago

_That person started messaging Chimon again. He`s been avoiding that person. He`s not ready, no he will never be ready._

_"Stop calling me! I don`t want to know her! I don`t want to meet her! Get lost!" sigaw ni Chimon sa kausap sa phone. His heart started to beat rapidly, his throat started to feel so dry that he started gasping for air. His hands started shaking, his vision getting blurry but he tried his best to focus and control himself._

_"Chimon?!" humahangos na lumapit si Gun nang makita nitong nakahiga sa sahig si Chimon. Agad na dinaluhan niya ito._

_"Leave me alone, please leave me."mahinang pakiusap ni Chimon, ayaw niyang ipakita kaninuman ang nangyayari sa kanya._

_"Paano kita iiwan sa ganyang lagay?! This is the second time that this happened, I think we need to see a doctor."_

_"No, ayoko! I`m fine, I will be fine, I just had another nightmare. Please don`t...please."_

_Napilitang tumango si Gun nang makita ang takot sa mga mata ni Chimon habang nakikiusap sa kanya. Wala siyang nagawa kundi ang yakapin na lamang ito._

_"Okay, fine. I won`t. Just relax, I`m here. Anuman yang napanaginipan mo, it`s not true. And you have me, you have us." pang-aalo pa nito._

_Ilang minuto rin ang hinintay ni Gun bago tuluyang humupa ang emosyon ni Chimon at tuluyan ng maging steady ang pag-hinga nito._

_"Do you want to tell me what`s bothering you? I`m here to listen."_

_"I told you, it was just a dream. N-nakalimutan ko na."_

_"Sabi ni Nanon may tumawag daw sayo kagabi, and after that you started acting weird... may nanggugulo ba sayo?"_

_"He`s just overthinking. It`s not true."_

_"Are you sure? You know you can tell me your problems right?"_

_"Thank you." nahihiyang sagot ni Chimon, hindi niya maikakaila na sa lahat ng taong nakilala niya mula nung dumating siya dito ay kay Gun siya pinakapanatag. Siguro dahil sa kanya niya unang naramdaman yung concern na hindi dahil lang sa responsibilidad. Unlike his family na pakiramdam niya ay obligasyon lang ang dahilan kung bakit siya kinupkop._

_"Chi, I`m sorry but I think hindi ko na kayang maglihim kay Off. I`m telling you this dahil ayokong isipin mo na hindi mo ako mapagkakatiwalaan. And... he`s not just my boyfriend, he is also my best friend at never kaming nagtago ng sekreto sa isa`t isa. Lalo na yung ganito kalaking bagay. I`m telling him that you already knew about your family issue."_

_"And what good would it cause? He doesn`t have to know.."_

_"I`m gonna tell him pag uwi niya. One month na lang at babalik na siya. Of course ayoko rin siyang bigyan ng problema habang nasa malayo siya. I`m just telling you in advance. And you need to know the truth, you only know one side of the story Chi... and I think that is the reason why you keep having those dreams."_

_"You know what I`ve been scared of for the past years? That`s hearing the truth. I don`t wanna hear more. Last time I heard about the truth my life went like this."_

_"I`ts a family matter, just listen to what Off`s going to say. It won`t hurt you, I promise."_

_Nag-iwas tingin si Chimon, hindi siya naniniwala... natatakot siyang maniwala._

_\---_

_Two days, two days na ang lumilipas na hindi pinapansin ni Chimon si Nanon. Hindi mapakali si Nanon dahil na-guiguilty siya kahit pa nga sinabi lang naman niya ang napapansing pagbabago tungkol kay Chimon dahil concern siya rito. But Chimon obviously didn`t like it kaya hindi siya kinakausap._

_"Himala, walang bangayan si RK at Nanon ngayon?" komento ni Ssing habang nakaupo sa teachers` desk sa harap ng classroom nila. Vacant period nila kaya malaya silang magkwentuhan habang nakatambay sa classroom._

_"Break na ba kayo?" segunda naman ni Ohm na ang laki ng ngisi nang makitang sinamaan ito ng tingin ni Chimon._

_"Manunuod ba kayo ng game ko mamaya?" pag-iiba ni Nanon ng usapan, kung ayaw siyang pansinin ni Chimon eh di wag._

_"Oo naman, palalampasin ba naman namin ang pagkakataong mapagtripan ka?" pang-aalaska ni Ssing._

_"Ihanda mo na ang sarili mo sa pang-malakasang cheer na maririnig mo mamaya." segunda ni Ohm._

_"Kaya nga itinanong ko kung pupunta kayo, papa-ban ko yang mga mukha niyo dahil ayoko ng kahihiyan." ganti naman ni Nanon. Hindi sa ikinakahiya niya ang mga kaibigan pero, parang ganun na nga. Tuwing nanunuod kasi ang mga ito ng laro niya ay nagdadala ang mga ito ng malaking tarpauline na may funny picture niya. May kasama pang patorotot at cymbals kapag nagchicheer ang mga ito. Kung hindi ba naman agaw eksena. Mas madalas na nakakadistract ang mga ito sa game dahil sa ingay._

_"Qualifier na kayo for semi-finals kapag naipanalo niyo ito diba? Dapat mas bongga ang cheer naten mamaya!" excited na sigaw ni Ssing._

_Napakamot ulo na lang si Nanon. Malamang magdala pa ng sangkaterbang kaklase nila ang mga ito para tumulong mag-ingay. Mag-ingay talaga dahil ni hindi nga synchronize ang cheer ng mga ito, basta nagsisisigaw lang at tunog may riot kapag present ang mga ito sa game niya._

_Pasimpleng nilingon niya ang nananahimik--as usual- na si Chimon. Walang imik na nagbabasa ito ng libro._

_"Chimon, magdala ka ng malalaking bottled water mamaya ha, yung walang laman.. Sa may centenial building tayo magkikita." ani Ohm sabay akbay kay Nanon._

_Pinakiramdaman lang ni Nanon si Chi, pigil hininga sa magiging sagot nito._

_"And why would I do that?"malamig na tugon nito. Tumitig pa kay Ohm kaya napayuko na lang si Nanon._

_"Kasi, irereto namin tong si Nanon dun sa Sophomore na patay na patay sa kanya kapag dika sumipot. Cute pa naman nun, ikaw rin. Baka maagaw si Nanon sayo." singit ni Ssing na feel na feel pa ang pagupo sa desk ni Chimon._

_Napakislot silang lahat ng padabog na ilapag ni Chimon ang hawak na libro, muntik pang tamaan ang kamay ni Ssing._

_"Get off of my desk."_

_"Rude Kid activated." bulong ni Ssing tsaka nagmamadaling lumayo mula kay Chimon._

_Natahimik tuloy bigla ang grupo nila, habang nagpatuloy lang sa pagbabasa si Chimon._

_"I`m working with Pluem later after class." ani Chimon na bumasag sa katahimikan ng grupo._

_Naramdaman niyang siniko siya si Ssing._

_"Nag-e-explain na jowa mo. Anong masasabi mo?" segunda ni Ohm._

_"Wala namang pumipilit sa kanyang manuod ng game ko." pabebeng saad naman ni Nanon._

_"Sa bagay, sabihin ba namang kasama niya ex niya mamaya kaya di siya makakanuod ng game mo edi magpapabebe din ako." komento ni Ssing na lihim na natatawa._

_"I`ll treat you all to dinner after the game instead."_

_Nanlaki agad ang mga mata ni Ssing dahil sa libre._

_"Alam mo namang balak naming magdala ng sangkaterbang kaklase para icheer si Nanon di`ba? You mean all of us? libre mo? after game? manalo matalo?" paninigurado ni Ssing._

_"Ayun na nga at nakarinig na ng libre." natatawang komento ni Ohm._

_"I won`t be repeating myself. I said what I said." ani Chimon na tinalikuran na sila at nagpatuloy sa pagbabasa._

_"Rich kid activated!" sigaw ni Ssing, pumapalakpak pa._

_Sa kabila ng pang-aasar ng dalawa ay tahimik lang si Nanon._

_"Hindi mo kailangan gawin yun. Magfocus ka na lang sa trabaho mo with Pluem." sagot niya kay Chimon bago nagpaalam sa mga kaibigan. Kailangan na rin niyang umalis para magpractice._

_"Selos lang yun Chi, Habol ka na lang mamaya sa game kung kaya." ani Ohm sabay hila sa kaibigang si Ssing. " Maghanap na tayo ng mga mairerecruit na kaklase." dagdag pa nito habang nakaakbay na kinakaladkad si Ssing palabas ng classroom._

_\---_

_"What are these bottles for?"takang tanong ni Pluem nang makitang may bitbit na malalaking bottled water si Chimon pagpasok sa sasakyan. Mukhang galing sa photoshoot nila ang bottled water._

_"Help me finish them." inihagis ni Chi ang isang bote kay Pluem. Mahigit kalahati pa ang laman niyon._

_"WHAT? I am not even thirsty man." natatawang sagot ni Pluem._

_"I can`t just throw it, sayang naman."_

_"Wow! Am I hearing that right? Ikaw? Nasasayangan magtapon ng tubig?"_

_Natigilan si Chimon, realizing how much Nanon and Gun influenced him. Galit ang mga ito sa mga taong nagsasayang ng pagkain at kahit anupamang pwede namang hindi itapon._

_"Just drink, come on."_

_Napapailing na lang si Pluem habang natatawa, pero sinunuod naman nito ang kaibigan. Yes, they talked already and decided to be just friends. At least for now._

_"By the way, your brother`s going back from Singapore a week from now right?"_

_Natigil sa pag-inom si Chi, napabuntong hininga. Napaaga ng 2 weeks ang uwi ng kapatid niya. Hindi pa niya naiipon ang target amount niya para tuluyan ng umalis at magpatuloy sa binabalak niyang paglalayas. He still needs time and work._

_"Yeah, I need to work harder this time. Can you give me more job?"_

_"May contract pa tayo for now eh, hindi tayo pwedeng tumanggap ng ibang project with other clothing brands hanggat di tayo tapos dito."_

_"Then, let`s not talk about my brother for now. I don`t want to ruin my remaining days. Let`s just finish these bottles and drive me back to my school."_

_"Why? Wala ka ng klase diba? Nagugutom pa naman na ako, kaya nga agree agad nung sinabi ng director na maaga tayo matatapos, I was planning to ask you out for dinner."_

_"I have important things to do in school. Sorry Pluem, I`ll treat you out next time."_

_Tumango na lang si Pluem at hinagis kay Chimon ang boteng wala ng laman. He looked at him weirdly nang makitang pinagbabangga nito ang dalawang bote while counting._

_"Are you cheering for Nanon`s game?" taas kilay na tanong niya._

_Hindi umimik si Chimon at huminto na lang sa ginagawa._

_"Put some pebbles inside so it will be louder." natatawang suggestion niya ng makitang namula ang tenga ni Chimon. "And stop being cute in front of me, I still haven`t moved on so it`s still hard for me to, you know."_

_Lalo lang namula sila si Chimon sa sinabi ni Pluem._

_"I`m sorry. But we already talk about this right? You are the only friend that I have."_

_"I know, just make sure to really treat me out next time coz I don`t think makakakain pa ako after this."_

"That is why I didn`t tell you."

"Chi, I`m not talking about you cheering for Nanon`s game, It`s for making me drink a liter of water! You just made my stomach full!"

Napakamot ulo na lang si Chimon sa sagot ni Pleum.

_\---_

_Sabay sabay na nagsitalunan ang buong grupo nila Ohm nang maipasok ni Nanon ang huling goal para sa game. Matapos maipasok ang goal ay nakuyog ito ng mga teammates. Nang makatakas ay agad na sumugod si Nanon sa pwesto ng mga kaibigang nag-chicheer sa kanila. Iisang tao lamang ang agad na hinanap ng mga mata niya, isang malawak na ngiti ang isinalubong niya rito ng tumayo ito mula sa kinauupuan. Sinugod niya ito ng mahigpit na yakap, mukhang nabigla ito sa naging reaksyon niya pero yumakap rin naman pabalik._

_"Thank you sa socks." bulong niya rito, akala niya ay hindi talaga ito makakapunta sa game niya dahil nga ilang araw na siya nitong hindi kinakausap at nagsabi pa ito na may trabaho ito. Disappointed siya pero nang makita niyang may iniwan itong regalo sa locker niya at may pa goodluck note pa ay nawala na ang diasppontment niya, bonus part is nakahabol pa ito sa game niya. Di na alintana ang ilang araw na pande-deadma sa kanya ni Chimon._

_"Congratulations." matipid na bati nito._

_"Yessss!!! Kainan na to! Party party!!!" sigaw ni Ssing, dahilan para mas lalo pang umingay ang grupo nila._

Gaya ng pangako ni Chimon ay nanlibre nga ito, nakonsesnya naman si Nanon dahil kung tutuusin ay siya dapat ang manlibre. Pero hindi pumayag si Chimon nang sabihin niyang siya na magbabayd. Hanggang sa paguwi ay pinagtatalunan pa rin nila ang pagbabayad. Kasalukuyan na silang naglalakad papasok sa subdivision nila.

_"Let`s just stop arguing about this. Why can`t you just let it go. I`ve already paid everything."_

_"Kasi nga alam kong nag-iipon ka din. Mas kailangan mo ng pera kesa sakin."_

_"I have a high paying job, plus I do part time in Kuya Guns` shop. It`s nothing."_

_"Napakayabang talaga."_

_tinawanan lang ni Chimon ang komentong iyon ni Nanon._

_"Ahhmm... Chimonster.."_

_"What?"_

_"Gusto ko lang mag-sorry."_

_"Am I hearing this right?" exagerated na tanong nito._

_"Seryoso kasi. Hindi ko alam kung ano yung buong pinagdadaanan mo. Dahil ayaw mo namang sabihin, pero gusto ko lang malaman mo na... kung kailangan mo ng tulong ay nandito ako para sayo parati. I`ll always be here when you need me. Kahit di mo sabihin ang dahilan. Sorry din kung pakialamero ako masyado."_

_"I understand that you are just concern about me Nanon. I`m just not used to these kind of things. But I appreciate you being by my side, even without knowing my stories. Even without fully understanding where I am coming from. I am just not proud of this part of my life that I can`t tell you about."_

_"I`m always here for you, remember that."_

_Tumango si Chimon, appreciating Nanons` words, whenever he`s with him, nakakalimutan niya ang mga problema niya. Pero hindi rin niya maiwasang mag-alala para dito. Ayaw niyang malaman nito ang mga tumayakbo sa isip niya. he doesn`t want Nanon to suffer and get pulled down by his dark and messy life._

_"I will surely miss you when I leave. I will really miss you." di mapigilang pag-amin niya. Hanggat maari ay gusto niyang maging honest dito tungkol sa nararamdaman niya. Lahat ng bagay na isinisekreto niya dito ay ibinabawi naman niya sa pagiging vocal sa feelings niya para dito._

_"Ayan ka na naman sa kalokohan mo eh. Kaya tayo napagkakamalang magjowa, lintek ka eh."_

_"You know I really do like you, It`s fine though if you won`t like me back. That would be better because I will be leaving soon, and I can`t stay for you. So better not fall in love with me. Just don`t."_

_"Parang tanga na naman ito, bat ako magkakagusto sayo? Pasalamat ka na nga lang at pinagtitiisan kita bilang kaibigan." ganting sagot ni Nanon._

_"Good." mahinang sagot ni Chimon at nagpatuloy na sa paglalakad._

_Naiwan si Nanon na napabuntong hininga na lang, bago sumunod kay Chimon. Natigilan siya nang biglang huminto sa paglalakad si Chimon._

_"Kuya Lee, anong ginagawa mo rito?" takang tanong ni Nanon, nakatayo kasi sa tapat ng bahay nila Chimon ang lalaki at kasalukuyang nagpapalitan ng tingin ang dalawa._

_"Magkakilala kayo?" tanong muli niya. Nang titigan niya si Chimon ay nakita niyang nagbago ang ekspresyon ng mata nito o mas tamang sabihin na, wala siyang makita sa mga matang iyon. Tinabihan niya si Chimon at lakas loob na hinawakan niya ang kamay nito. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Chimon, nagulat sa ginawa niya._

_"Pwede ko bang makausap si Chimon?" pagbasag ni Lee sa katahimikan._

_"Let`s talk in our house." malakas na sagot ni Nanon. Naramdaman niyang humigpit ang hawak ni Chimon sa kamay niya._

_"I need to talk to Chimon alone, Nanon." seryosong sagot din ni Lee._

_"Hindi pwede, we don`t even know you too well. Kilala lang naman kita dahil kapit bahay ka nila Ohm. I can`t trust you." matigas na tanggi ni Nanon."Kung gusto mong makausap si Chimon, Sa loob ng bahay namin kasama ang kuya Gun ko." dugtong pa niya._

_"I won`t do anything to harm him, I just really want to talk. That`s all. Please?"_

_Mariing umiling si Nanon, Itinago sa likuran niya si Chimon. Naramdaman niyang nanginginig ang kamay nito kaya hindi niya mapigilang magalit sa kaharap._

_"Kung ayaw mong makipagusap ng kasama ang Kuya ko, the answer is no." pagtatapos niya ng usapan, hinila niya na si Chimon papasok ng gate nila at iniwan si Lee sa labas na hindi na nakaimik pa._

_Pagpasok sa bahay ay pansin ni Nanon ang pagkabalisa ni Chimon, kinakabahan siya dahil walang tao sa bahay nila. Bluff lang niya na nasa loob si Gun dahil nasa shop pa ito. At wala rin ang mama Godji nila._

_"Chi, ayos ka lang ba?" inilalayan niya itong maupo._

_Napasabunot ito sa sariling buhok, kita niya ang panginginig ng kamay ni Chimon kaya naman tinabihan niya ito at niyakap._

_"Chimon, s-sino ba siya? Bakit ka nagkakaganyan? Kinakabahan na ako sayo eh." maingat na tanong niya. Pero hindi sumagot si Chimon, sa halip ay yumakap lang ito sa halip ay yumakap lamang ito sa kanya ng mahigpit. Naramdaman niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso nito at ang panlalamig ng kamay nitong nakayakap sa likod niya._

_"I`m sorry, I can`t tell you... I can`t..." bulong nito._

_Mabigat ang loob ni Nanon sa naging sagot ni Chimon, pero sa halip na magreklamo dahil he felt left out and clueless again... he just tightened their hug at marahang hinagod ang likod ni Chimon. Lagi na lamang ba siyang maiiwang nagtatanong tungkol sa buhay ni Chimon? Tanong niya sa isip._

_"It`s okay... you can tell me whenever you`re ready. I`m always here for you, remember? Kasasabi ko lang kanina." pagbibiro niya._

_"Thank you. And I`m sorry I can`t say it back...I won`t always be here... and I`m--"_

_"Sshh.. Oo na, wag mo ng ipamukha pa na aalis ka. Alam ko na naman eh, basta I`m here for you. I`m here for now.."_

_"You`re right, now is all we`ve got and now is all we need."_

_Tumango si Nanon, kahit pa natatakot siya sa susunod after their so called NOW. Dahil kung magpapakatotoo siya ay nais niya rin itong makasama ng matagal. Hindi lang ngayon kundi sa mga susunod pang panahon._

_Napahiwalay ng wala sa oras ang dalawa nang marinig nila ang pagbukas ng pinto._

_"Nanon! Nagsaing ka na ba?!" sigaw ni Gun mula sa pintuan. Napangiwi na lang si Nanon nang marealize na hindi pa nga pala siya nagsasaing. At malamang hindi na rin sila makakapagdinner pa dahil kumain na sila sa labas._

_"Oh, nandito na si Chimon? Gutom ka na ba?" takang tanong ni Gun nang maabutan ang dalawa na nakaupo sa magkabilang dulo ng sofa sa sala._

_"Ahh, may project kaming gagawi Kuya. Tsaka kumain na rin pala kami sa labas kaya di na ako nagsaing." palusot agad ni Nanon._

_Tinignan sila ni Gun na parang nagdududa, pasimpleng tumikhim si Chimon bago inilabas ang cellphone para magkunwaring busy._

_"Nanon won their game and they`re semi finalist qualifier now so we celebrated it with our classmates and... f-friends." sagot ni Chimon nang titigan lang sila ni Gun._

_"You had a game? Why didn`t you tell us?"_

_"Ah, tsaka na lang kayo manuod kapag finals na.. hindi naman gaanong importante yung game."_

_"Your every game is important to us. Gusto ko rin magcheer noh! Miss ko ng makipag-away sa kalabang school tuwing may games. I remember the time na makikipag-sagutan kami at nakikipagpalakasan ng cheer tuwing may game si Singkit sa basketball noon. Haayy, I miss Off."_

_Nagkatitigan na lamang si Nanon at Chimon dahil sa tinuran ni Gun._

_"Anyway, kumain na rin naman kami ni Cooheart sa shop. Next time tell me kapag may game ka Nanon. And dito ka na matulog Chimon at wag masyadong magpapa-late matulog.. Tapusin niyo agad yung project niyo."anito bago na sila tuluyang iwanan nito._

_\---_

_Awkard pareho sila Nanon at Chimon habang magkatabing nakahiga sa kama ni Nanon. Pareho silang nakatitig sa kisame at unat na unat sa pagkakahiga._

_"Dika naman humihilik noh? Sensitive ako sa maingay, di ako makakatulog." ani Nanon, breaking the awkward silence._

_Tumaas lang ang kilay ni Chimon sa isinaa ng katabi. Imposibleng tahimik itong makatulog ngayong gabi dahil alam niyang napagod ito sa game kanina. Pero tahimik na napangiti na lag siya._

_"Why didn`t you tell Kuya Gun about your game?"_

_"A-ayoko lang na madisappoint sila. What if matalo kami?"_

_"I don`t think they will be disappointed, they will enjoy teasing you if you lose." natatwang sagot niya._

_Nang hindi umimik si Nanon aynilingon niya ito, nakatitig pa rin ito sa kisame pero seryoso ang mukha._

_"Hey, I`m just kidding." bawi niya._

_"Do you want to hear a story?"_

_Umayos na higa si Chimon para mas maayos na makita si Nanon, he`s now facing him._

_"Okay."_

_"Dream ko talagang maging professional football player." panimula niya. " Kaso, natatakot ako sa magiging reaksyon nila Kuya kapag sinabi ko. I mean, sa tingin ko kasi ineexpect nilang ang ipupursue kong career eh yung siguradong ikagaganda ng buhay ko. Mahirap maging athlete, walang kasiguraduhan, kung hindi ka talaga magaling magiging anino ka lang. Kapag nakita nila akong maglaro, alam ko makikita rin nila yung pagmamahal ko sa football. And natatakot akong madisappoint sila."_

_"I understand your fears, but I don`t think your family will be disappointed with your dream Nanon. That`s your dream, and there`s nothing wrong with it. At least you know what you want to do. Other people don`t even know what they want in life."_

_"Kagaya mo?" maingat na tanong ni Nanon. Tumagilid na rin siya at hinarap si Chimon._

_"Y-yeah." pag-amin naman ni Chimon. "Look, chase your dreams. I know you have the potential, and I heard also from Ohm that you want to enter a certain University in Manila. Why not tell them your plans. I think they are expecting to hear from you, about your plan for college."_

_"Tinatanong na nga nila ako, pero natatakot akong sabihin yung gusto ko. Alam ko hindi sila papayag na lumayo ako dahil masyado silang protective sa akin. Imposibleng mapapayag ko silang hayaan akong mag-aral sa malayo lalo na at mag-iisa lang ako.." malungkot na saad ni Nanon._

_"I will help you pursuade them."_

_Natigilan si Nanon._

_"Will you still be here by then?" alanganing tanong niya. "Kapag umalis ka, pwede bang tell me in advance? Pwede bang wag kang bigla na lang mawawala?" pakiusap niya, he looked into Chimons` eyes pleading._

_Chimon hold his hand and nodded._

_"I am planning to leave this December.."_

_Napabangon bigla si Nanon. 2 weeks? 2 weeks from now?_

_"Iniiwasan mo ba si Kuya Off? Aalis ka pagbalik niya? He did his best para makauwi ng maaga at makaabot ng Christmas tapos aalis ka?"_

_"That`s exactly the point."_

_"P-pero bakit?"_

_"I have done enough damage to him."_

_"Damage?" naguguluhang tanong ni Nanon._

_"Let`s just sleep. Inaantok na ako." pagiwas ni Chimon, tinalikuran na si Nanon._

_Napabuntong hininga si Nanon, there he goes again... leaving him clueless and hanging._

_"I`m sorry Nanon." bulong ni Chimon._

_"Can`t you at least stay until my birthday?" lakas loob na tanong ni Nanon. hindi sumagot si Chimon kaya nagpatuloy siya. "H-hindi naman kita pinipigilang umalis, I mean kung pwede lang naman. At least spend Christmas with us? or hindi mo na ba mahihintay ang graduation?" napangiwi si Nanon nang marelize ang mga sinabi niya. Hindi niya pipigilan pero pahaba ng pahaba ang extention na hinihingi niya?_

_Nang wala pa ring marinig na sagot mula kay Chimon ay sumuko na si Nanon. Marahan siyang bumalik sa pagkakahiga, paharap sa nakatalikod sa kanyang si Chimon. He can`t help but sigh again while looking at Chimons back._

_Chimon on the other hand can`t stop thinking about Nanon`s suggestion. Hindi pa naman niya nkukumpleto ang ipon niya at kailangan pa niyang tapusin ang project nila ni Pluem. So, why not stay for a while? It won`t hurt him to stay a bit more. H e needs enough money to support his self when he leave. He can`t just leave and use his parents money again because what`s the use of running away from them?_

_Bigla siyang humarap kay Nanon nang maramdaman muli ang pagbuntong hininga ito. Sabay pa silang nagulat dahil halos magkabungguan ang mga mukha nila nang umikot siya paharap dito. Muntik na siyang mahulog kung hindi siya nahila ni Nanon palapit dito, napayakap tuloy sya rito ng di sinasadya. Nang matauhan ay sabay din silang napabitaw sa isa`t isa._

_"Sorry, ang pakialamero ko na naman." ani Nanon na nauna ng magsalita._

_"No, I appreciate your concern. It`s just that, there are things that I don`t want you to know. Not because I don`t trust you but because I dont want to hurt you, or to disappoint you. Because I seriously like you."_

_Hindi nakaimik si Nanon at parang timang na namula na lang sa harap ni Chimon. Hindi siya kailanman nasanay sa biglaang banat ni Chimon katulad ngayon._

_"I can`t promise to stay for you, but I will extend my stay for you." seryosong saad ni Chimon habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Nanon._

_Hindi napigilan ni Nanon ang mapangiti sa sinabi ni Chimon, kahit papaano ay napanatag ang kalooban niya sa isiping hindi pa ito aalis. Kahit panandalian lamang ay nabawasan ang bigat sa dibdib niya. Hindi niya napigilang yumakap dito._

_"But you have to let me go next time."_

_Biglang bumalik ang bigat sa dibdib ni Nanon nang marinig ang huling sinabi ni Chimon, pero lalo niya lang hinigpitan ang yakap kay Chimon. For now he won`t let go, for now he`ll hold on to him. Hanggat kaya pa, hanggat pwede pa._

_Chimon close his eyes and hug Nanon back, sinusulit ang pagkakataon na hindi siya nito itinataboy at binabara. Taking advantage of the time that he can still have him in his arms._

_\---_

_Mabilis na lumipas ang araw, nagkaroon na ng oras si Nanon dahil Christmas break na at after holiday na ulit ang next games nila. Kaya naman sinamantala ng grupo nila ang bakasyon. Chimon suggested to rent a car and go trekking. Agad namang pumayag sila Ohm at nagsuggest pa ng pupuntahan na malapit lang dahil malalagot sila sa kuya Gun niya kapag lumayo sila. Napagdesisyunan nilang mamundok at puntahan ang hidden water falls na matagal na sanang gustong puntahan nila Ohm at Ssing._

_"Hanggang dito na lang kaya ng sasakyan, lakad lakad na pababa." pag-aanounce ni Ohm, ang driver nila._

_"Yes!! Let`s go!!!" maingay na sigaw ni Ssing._

_Maingay, magulo pero masaya ng buong durasyon ng paglalakbay nila patungo sa destinasyon nila. Madali rin lang nilang narating ang lugar dahil puro pababa lang naman sila at may daan na silang sinusundan. Tuwang tuwa sila nang bumungad sa kanilang mga mata ang ganda ng lugar. Excited na inihagis agad ni Ssing ang mga bitbit nito at dirediretsong tumakbo at tumalon sa tubig._

_"Whooo!!!! Ang lamig tangina!!" sigaw nito nang lumutang._

_Pinagtawanan lang nila ito at kaya kanya na silang hanap ng mapupwestuhan. Sobrang tahimik ng lugar, wala ring tao dahil hindi naman talaga ito tourist spot at mga tagarito lang din ang kadalasang nagpupunta. Napapaligiran sila ng mga puno at naglalakihang bato. Sa gitna ay may pool kung saan naiipon ang tubig na nanggagaling sa talon sa itaas na umaagos naman sa isa mas mababang parte dahilan para magkaroon ng pangalawang talon na hindi naman kataasan._

_"It`s nice here." komento ni Chimon._

_"Oo nga, at hindi mahirap marating." sagot ni Nanon._

"Maghintay ka na lang pag pauwi na, puro paakyat haharapin naten. At malamang pagod na lahat sa kakalangoy nun." natatawang komento ni Ohm, nilalabas na ang mga gamit nila para makakain.

"I bet someone will go insane later whinning and throwing tantrums." pag-sangayon ni Chimon.

"Guys! tara na, samahan niyo akong mangisay sa lamig dito!" aya ni Ssing, nanginginig pa ang mga labi habang nagsasalita.

Excited rin na binaba na ni Nanon ang dalang bag, agad na naghubad ng tshirt at sumunod na sa kaibigang si Ssing. Napahiyaw rin ito sa lamig ng tubig.

"There, for sure he`ll get exhausted and won`t have the energy to go back later on."

"Hayaan mo na, let`s prepare the food for now."

"Who says I`m going to help? I`ll join my Nanon there. You can just go and stay there but I will be having my fun for now." nakakalokong tumawa pa si Chimon bago iniwan si Ohm doon na naghahanda ng pagkain. Napakamo ulo na lamang ito pero hindi na nagreklamo. Madalas naman siya dito kaya hindi na kasing taas ng excitement ng tatlo and excitement niya.

\---

"Kasalanan mo`to!" galit na sigaw ni Nanon kay Chimon. Sumisigaw siya hindi dahil sa galit kundi dahil kailangan niya iyong gawin para magkarinigan sila. It is raining really hard, naabutan sila ng ulan sa gitna ng maputik na daan. Pagod na pagod na sila sa kakaakyat, hindi nakatulong na nang magdesisyon silang umuwi ay pagod na sila sa kakalangoy. Nakadagdag pa na paakyat ang daan pabalik sa kinalalagyan ng sasakyan nila kaya naman halos di na makahakbang sa pagod ang tatlo.

"And how come this is my fault again?" reklamo ni Chimon.

"Kung hindi mo naisip na magpunta sa kabundukang ito, masaya na sana akong nakahilata sa kama ko ngayon.!" paninisi pa niya.

"I just suggested, it was Ohm and Ssing who thought of this place!" ganting sigaw ni Chimon habang inihihilamos ang kamay sa mukha nitong basang basa na rin ng ulan.

"Guys! Kesa inuubos niyo yang natitirang nergy niyo sa pag-aaway ano kaya kung tulungan niyo na akong magtulak dito?" nakapameywang sigaw din ni Ssing.

"Coming from you weakling?! You`re not even helping with pushing this goddamn car! Stop acting and exhagarating as if you have contribution in pushing!" 

"Hoy Chimon! Alam ko naman na hindi kasing laki ng mga katawan nila Ohm at Nanon ang katawan ko pero, coming from you talaga?! Nakakahiya rin naman sa katawan mo ah, ang macho mo lang RK?" reklamo ni Ssing, offended sa paratang ni Chimon na hindi siya nakikitulak.

"Here." inabutan nito ng piraso ng kahoy si Ssing.

"Ano naman gagawin ko dito?"

"Talk to it, or eat it if you want to, for all I care."

Inis na itinapon ni Ssing ang kahoy, na tumama naman kay Nanon.

"Aahhhrgh!! Ayoko na! Pagod na pagod na ako!" frustrated na sigaw nito. Pasalampak pa itong naupo sa putikan at pinaghahampas iyon, tumilamsik pa sa dalawang kaharap nito ang putik. Kulang na lang maglupasay pa ito at magpapadyak na parang bata.

Napailing na lang sila Chimon at Ssing sa inasal ni Nanon. Mukhang wala na itong balak tumayo sa kinauupuan.

"Hello guys? Ano na? Makakauwi pa ba tayo? hindi na tayo gumagalaw oh." singit ni Ohm, sa kanilang lahat ay ito lang ang hindi putikan at mukhang kawawa. Nasa loob kasi ito ng sasakyan at nagdadrive.

"Ssing is not helping us, why don`t you just help us push?" ani Chimon. Hindi pinansin ang pag-irap ni Ssing sa kanya.

"Hindi ako marunong magdrive!" sagot nito.

"We know that, and no one`s asking you to drive weakling."

"Makakaisa na sa akin tong jowa mong hilaw Nanon, snasabi ko sayo... pigilan niyo ako."

"Okay, tutulong na ako!" awat ni Ohm sa dalawa, "Pero bayaran niyo pagpapalinis dito sa sasakyan after ha, wala na akong pangbayad sa carwash.. Patay ako sa kinuhanan ko neto ehh." 

"Dahil kasalanan to ni RK siya pagbayarin mo."

"Why would I pay for it alone when no one force anyone to join this trip? I didn`t even expected the two of you to join us to bein with."

"Rude kid activated again, omg. Akala mo hindi nakisakay sa dalang sasakyan ni Ohm at hindi nakikain sa baon ko kanina." 

"Ano ba!?! Magaaway na lang ba tayo dito?" sigaw muli ni Nanon with paghanpas sa kinauupuan nito, muli tuloy natalsikan ng putik ang dalawa damay si Ohm na nalalapit lang sa mga ito.

"You we`re the one who start blaiming--" hindi natuloy ang sinasabi ni Chimon nang titigan siya ng masama ni Nanon. Napabuntong hininga na lang siya bago magsalitang muli.

"Fine, I will pay for it. Now let`s start moving so we can finally go home."

"Yan, Rich kid Chimon activated."

"Tara na, kanina lang ang saya saya niyo pa kakalangoy at kakakain ah, tapos ngayon magsisisihan kayo?" natatawang komento ni Ohm. Ang tanging matino lang yata sa grupo nila. "This is the price to pay for enjoying too much kanina. Tulak na!"

"Tayo na diyan Nanon. Hindi tayo makakauwi kung uupo ka lang diyan."

"This is the price to pay for being overly joyful, walang libre sa mundo."

"Meron, pag kasama si RK Chi." kontra biro ni Ssing na ikinatawa na lang nila. 

Nagpatuloy sila sa pagtutulak sa gitna ng malakas na ulan, this time ay nagawa rin nilang maialis mula sa pagkakalubog ang gulong ng sasakayan. Tuwang tuwa na nagyakapan at nagtalunan sila sa wakas dahil makakaalis na sila. Ang lakas ng sigawan at tawanan nila , akala mo naman di sila nagtalo kani-kanina lang. 

Nagunahan na ang tatlo na sumakay sa kotse, habang napalingon si Chimon sa pinanggalingan nila. Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi niya, iniisip ang sinabi ni Ohm kanina lamang. He can`t help but think, what will be the price for enjoying to much? for staying longer?

"Chimon! Tara na!" sigaw ng tatlo kaya naman sumunod na ito pasakay ng sasakyan.

\---

Maingay at patuloy sa pagtatalo si Nanon at Chimon habang papasok sa bahay nila Chi, napagkasunduan nilang magbihis muna bago magpakita kay Gun dahil natakot ang mga ito na mapagalitan pag nakita nito ang mga itsura nila. Siguradong masasabon sila pag nakita sila ni Gun na nagpaulan at balot sa putik. Para lang matigilan nang makitang may tao sa loob ng bahay.

Nakaupo sa sala sila Gun at Off kasama si Lee.

Parehong parang ipinako sa kinatatayuan ang dalawa, sobrang kaba ang nararamdaman ni Nanon nang makitang namumugto ang mga mata ng pinsan niya at mukhang galit si Kuya Off. Sino ba talaga si Lee at bakit magkakausap ang tatlo? Hindi na alam ni Nanon kung anong iisipin niya.

"B-bakit ka umiiyak Kuya ? Anong nangyayari?" di napigilang tanong niya.

"Umuwi ka muna Nanon at magbihis ka na. What happened to the both of you?" sa halip ay sagot ni Gun.

"Hindi! I want to know what`s happening!"

"Magbihis muna kayong dalawa." seryosong saad ni Off.

Mahigpit nanakakuyom ang mga kamay ni Chimon, pero hindi siya nagsalita. So this is it? The price to pay? aniya sa isip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamad pa rin magproof read sa 2021.. Malapit na matapos sa wakas. 😭😭😭 Goodluck sa 2 pang nakabinbin na namon fics ko.. 😭 wag sana silang mabulok sa drafts. hahahaha
> 
> ps- sorry minadali ko na, napapagod na kasi akong magdrama. good vibes with slight angst naman tayo for 2021. Start of something new ang drama, begin again.

12

_"Do you want us to leave?" tanong ni Gun kay Off, hindi maiwasan ni Nanon na kabahan sa sobrang katahimikan na bumabalot sa tatlong nakatatanda na kaharap. Nang lingunin niya si Chimon ay relax naman ito, hindi kagaya noong huling makaharap nila si Lee. Pero inabot pa rin niya ang kamay nito at hinawakan iyon ng mahigpit. Tumitig si Chimon kay Nanon para iparating dito na ayos lamang ito, hindi nakaligtas sa mapanuring mga mata nila Off at Gun ang palitan ng tingin ng dalawang nakababata. Pero wala sa kanila ang nagcomment tungkol doon._

_"No babii, I need you here. And I know, Chimon needs Nanon here too." malumanay na sagot ni Off. Seryoso pa rin ito pero hindi na nakakatakot na gaya kanina._

_"Great, what a nice family." sarkastikong sabi ni Lee._

_"We care a lot about Chimon more than you think, Lee."_

_"Right, that is why you hide the truth from him, is that it?"_

_"I was just protecting my brother."_

_Napapalingon na lang sila Chimon at Nanon kina Lee at Off habang nagsasagutan ang mga ito, walang naglalakas ng loob na magsalita dahil kahit curious sila sa pinaguusapan ng mga ito ay mas malaki ang parte na natatakot sila sa pwedeng malaman._

_"Guys, naguguluhan lang ang mga bata sa ginagawa niyo. Nakapagusap na kayo, alam niyo na pareho ang buong katotohanan so why not just explain it to Chi para once and for all ay ma-settle na ito? I know its not easy to let go of your grudges dahil you`ve been blinded by your own experiences pero, after knowing the truth... dont you think its time to let go? And help Chimon here to know the truth. You are no longer kids."_

_"I don`t even know how to start." mahinang turan ni Off._

_"Then let me." sagot naman ni Lee, direktang tumitig kay Chimon._

_Humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Chimon sa kamay ni Nanon. Inihanda niya ang sarili sa maaring marinig._

_"I am Darin`s brother... your real mothers brother.. I`m sorry for being too aggressive trying to talk to you. I just want you to know about her. Hindi ko lang matanggap na hindi man lang siya ipinakilala ng ama mo sa iyo. It pains me that you grow up knowing nothing about her. Na ibang babae ang kinikilala mong ina, ibang babae yung tinatawag mong ina samantalang sobrang paghihirap ang pinagdaanan ng ate ko para lang protektahan ka. She died trying to protect you!"_

_Hindi makapaniwala si Nanon sa naririnig, ibig sabihin? anak sa labas si Chimon pero pinalaki at inalagaan ito ng nanay ni Off? Ibig bang sabihin niyon ay naghiwalay ang magulang ni Off dahil sa nanay ni Chimon? Pero bakit ito nasa pangangangalaga ng nanay ni Off? Ang dami niyang tanong sa isip pero hindi niya magawang magsalita lalo na ng maging emosyonal na si Lee habang nagkukwento._

_"I.. I hated you when you were born, Sinisisi kita sa pagkamatay ni ate... she`s all I have. Wala na kaming mga magulang at masyado pa akong bata noon para maintindihan lahat. Kaya noong kinuha ka ng mga Adulkittiporn ay hinayaan ko lang. Pero pinagsisihan ko na hinayaan ko lang sila noon na kunin ka. You are the only family that i have, ikaw lang ang naiwan ni ate kaya pilit kitang binawi. Pero wala na akong nagawa noong ilayo ka nila sa akin. Hindi ako sumuko agad, lumaban ako Chimon lalo na ng malaman kong plano ka lang gamitin ng mga Adulkittiporn para sa negosyo nila. Sanggol ka pa lang ay pinaplano na nila ang buhay mo. It`s as if you are just an object for them. Mas lalo akong nagsisi sa nagawa ko..." patuloy na pagkikwento ni Lee, napaiyak na rin ito.. sinubukang abutin ang isa pang kamay ni Chimon pero umiwas si Chimon._

_"I`m sorry, wala akong nagawa... hinayaan kitang makuha ng mga walang kwentang taong iyon." umiiyak na patuloy ni Lee. "H-hindi kita nagawang bawiin sa kanila. I`m sorry... dahil nabulag ako sa galit ko sa tatay mo noon. Nagkamali ako.."_

_"So, hindi ako ipinamigay lang ng sarili kong ina she died protecting me.. she died because of me." nanghihinang bulong ni Chimon._

_"Namatay siya pagkapanganak sayo.. she was actually sick. May sakit na siya nang ipinagbuntis ka niya but she insisted to have you, kahit buhay niya ang kapalit. I hated the Aduklittiporn more nang malaman kong may asawa na pala ang tatay niyo pero nagawa pa niyang makipagrelasyon sa ate ko."_

_Napamura sa isip si Chimon, he cursed his own father for putting him in this mess. He remember his mom, how can his father cheat on her? But his heart also aches for Darin--her real mother and for Lee. They both suffer because of him. because of his mere existence. And he can`t help but think that it was his fault._

_"Dad cheated on mom and you let her take care of me and leave?!" tanong niya kay Off. Punong puno ng paninisi ag titig na ipinukol niya rito._

_"N-no.. Chimon.."_

_"Is that why you live separately from us? because you can`t accept me? because it was my fault why your parents got divorced?" tanong niya sa kapatid._

_"Chimon, no! That was their decision. Wala rin akong nagawa noon because I was too young. Mom took you because she saw herself in you. Ayaw niyang matulad ka sa kanya. Anak din sa labas si mom, and... kinuha siya ng pamilya niya from father side. Ginamit lang din siya para sa negosyo. Mom and dad were bestfriends, pero pinakasal sila for the sake of business. And, noong nakilala ni dad and ang tunay mong ina... they were already trying to get divorced. It was not your fault."_

_"I don`t belive that, I was there with mom and dad. I know they love each other! I was always wondering why... why did they even get divorced when they love each other? Now I know why, it`s because of me. I am a home wrecker!"_

_"Our parents have their own unfinished story Chimon. But none of these are your fault. Don`t blame yourself. Totoo ang sinabi ni Lee kanina, our grandparents took you when they learned that dad had another son. They wanted to keep you para gamitin din sa paglago ng business and nalaman iyon ni mom, hindi siya pumayag... inangkin ka niya bilang sarili niyang anak dahil ayaw niyang matulad ka sa kanya. She loves you like her own son. And my case.. mom and dad wanted me to live a life away from our grandparents kaya pinalabas nilang naglayas ako. That is why I am living my life freely now instead of working for the company. But in return, nasa kanila si dad. He`s working for them para hindi nila tayo guluhin. Kaya rin tuluyan ng nagdivorce ang magulang naten, para makawala tayo sa kanila." mahabang paliwanag ni Off. "They have their own fight Chimon, they are fighting for their love until now. But they have to consider us, because they love us."_

_Halos hindi makasunod si Chimon sa sunod sunod na rebelasyong narinig. Isa lang ang naiwan sa utak niya. Na nagsimulang gumulo ang lahat magmula ng dumating siya. Mula ng lumabas siya sa mundong ito._

_"I`m sorry kung inilihim namin lahat sayo, we just want you to live comfortably. Nang hindi iniisip ang gusot at kaguluhan sa pamilya naten."_

_"I just want to ask for your forgiveness too, kaya lagi kitang ginugulo noon Chimon, I guess masyado akong naging selfish at hindi ko man lang isinaalang-alang ang pwede mong maramdaman. I`m sorry, kung pinagpilitan ko ang sarili ko... I shouldve waited for you to be ready." segunda naman ni Lee._

_Nagulat silang lahat nang bigla na lamang tumayo si Chimon, binitiwan nito ang kamay ni Nanon at nagtangkang lumayo pero agad na nahabol ni Nanon ang kamay nito para pigilan._

_"I need to be alone. Please give me time to breathe."_

_"Saan ka pupunta? Please at least let us know?"_

_"Pluem"_

_Dahan-dahang napabitaw si Nanon dahil sa naging sagot ni Chimon. Nasaktan siya sa katotohanang hindi siya ang unang taong pupuntahan nito kapag may kinaharap itong problema. It will always be Pleum._

_"Pluem?" tanong ni Off._

_"He`s the only friend I have. He knows how to calm me down."_

_"Ihahatid kita. Please let me Chi, nag-aalala kami sayo." ani Gun, nakipagtitigan ito kay Chimon. Nakahinga sila ng maluwag nang tumango ito bilang pagpayag._

_Naiwan sila Nanon, Off at Lee doon, sinamantala ni Nanon ang pagkakataong para sabihin ang nalalaman niya tungkol kay Chimon. Kung paano itong laging binabangungot at ang hinala niya na he`s suffering from depression, pati na ang plano nitong maglayas at magpakalayo ng hindi nagpapaalam sa kanila sa takot niya na hindi na bumalik si Chimon. Natatakot din siya na mapahamak ito kapag umalis ito at walang pamilyang maasahan kapag inatake ito ng depression nito._

_Nanon was so afraid that this will be the last time na makikita niya si Chimon at wala man lamang siyang nagawa para dito. That night, he was not able to sleep well. Pero nagulat siya ng kinabukasan ay naabutan niyang nasa hapag kainan nila si Chimon. He came back. Naramdaman nila na unti-unti itong nagbago. Naging masayahin at lagi ng nakikipagbiruan sa kanila. He even initiated a birthday surprise for him with their friends. He started going out with them without being rude, unti unti rin ay nakita niya ang pagbabago ng pakikisama nito kay Off. They even sometimes go out and spend some time together. they had the happiest christmas celebration. But all the fun and happy moments only lasted for a month. Because it turns out that Chimon only fulfilled his promise to Nanon, he stayed until Christmas, he wanted to stay until graduation but he can`t take it anymore. Chimon can`t keep on pretending anymore. It`s time to leave, it`s time to let go._

\---

Back to Chimons scene in the airport

"Lee, I didn`t expect to see you here." Hindi nagabala pa si Chimon na subuking tawagin itong Uncle or Tito dahil bukod sa napaka-awkward nun ay hindi naman bagay dito.

"You`re really not gonna address me properly until the very end?" biro nito.

"Why are you even here?"

Tumahimik ito ng ilang sandali bago bumwelo at humarap sa kanya.

"I`m here to say sorry."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chimon sa narinig.

"I`m sorry I judge your so called family. I`m sorry I said too many hurtful words about your mom and your brother. But no, I`m not sorry about your father. I still hate him."

"If you just want to say sorry about that, then you should`ve save those words and tell them personally and not to me."

"I`m saying sorry because I know it affected you. Because I know you love them. It just really hurt me as well that you can`t love my sister the same way. She also deserve your love, she deserve your attention. She loved you, very much."

"I know that already. And I`m trying to get to know her everyday. My father is helping me with that."

"Your father?"

"Yes, he gave me a box of memories about my mother. I`m getting to know her little by little. So you don`t have to worry about her being forgotten by her own son. And you better continue living your life too. I`m sure, my mother would like to see you move on from the past. That is what I`m trying to do so I advice you try it too. Living away from the past and starting off new."

"I will try, I am actually leaving as well... And I`m thinking if we could still get in contact?"

"I can`t give you my contact details."

Lee sighed before nodding, he understands him. 

"But, you can give me yours."

"R-really?"

"I won`t promise to contact you soon though. I can`t even promise to contact you at all but I will at least try, someday. "

"Can I hug you?" alanganing tanong ni Lee, nang hindi tumanggi si Chimon ay dahan dahang lumapit siya rito. When he still didn`t stop him, he hug him.

"Thank you." mahinang bulong niya sa pamangkin, pilit na pinigilan ang sariling mapaiyak pero may nakatakas pa ring luha mula sa mga mata niya.

"I`m sorry too, I know I was stubborn and didn`t even want to listen. I-I know you`ve been hurt too but I only focus on my own feelings."

"It`s because we both didn`t know. I hope to see you soon."

"I hope so too." mahinang bulong ni Chimon bago tuluyang lumayo kay Lee. It`s finally time for him to go.

"Take care, pamangkin." biro ni Lee, na inirapan lamang ni Chimon.

Kumaway muna si Chimon bago tuluyan ng naglakad papasok, he didn`t dare to look back while walking away. He`s afraid he might not be able to leave. But he`s also determined to heal his mind and soul, and he can only do that by learning to love himself. Accepting his whole existence, all the good and the bad things. He want to totally breaks down without thinking about the people who loves him seeing him suffer. He wants to fall and get up on his own without depending on anyone. He wants to be strong and brave without faking it. He wants to be independent and confident, this time for real. It`s not going to be easy but at least now he knows what he wants, he have a destination and not just simply running away from something he didn`t know. This time, he`s seeking for himself, for self satisfaction and self love. And with that thought in his mind, he manage to smile.

\---

3 moths later

Nanon sighed as he watched the night view in front of him. Looking at the busy streets that will never stop just to cater his so-called dramas. Nagtataasang skyscrapers as if they keep on competing with each other. That`s all he can see, so boring and dull. He's now going to live in the busy city where he needs to keep up with everyone. He can only hope for the better. It was just his first day living alone but he's already feeling homesick. A void in his heart keeps bugging him, but if he will be honest to himself, he knows that the void is because of one specific person. That person who's supposed to be with him right now if he only got along with their plans.

Pilit na itinaboy niya ang isip sa pagbabalik tanaw, bukas na ang unang araw niya sa university. Pumasa siya sa dream university niya. May scholarship pa siya dahil sa football.Hindi siya nag-expect na papayagan siya sa bahay nila na dito mag-enroll knowing how protective they are. But somehow, kuya Off convinced both kuya Gun and Mama Godji.

Sa lahat ng mga kaibigan niya, wala ni isa ang nag-enroll sa university sa Manila kaya nag-iisa siya. Maybe he needed this… He will be very busy trying to live on his own, cook his own meal, do his own laundry, cleaning the entire house, studying and playing football. It might distract him from this void in his heart.

Muntik na siyang huminto sa paglalaro ng football. Nanalo sila sa championship, he got the MVP award. But he felt nothing. He was just happy for a moment. He thought he lost his drive. He thought of just focusing on his college. No more sports or anything. But the letter from the university came, everyone cheered on him. Even his family we're proud of him, though they were very worried about him leaving their house and living alone. This is his dream and it`s finally happening, and no one seems disappointed, hindi gaya ng ikinakatakot niya noon. But he doesn`t feel any excitement at all. The sole reason why he didn't stop was because he felt bad for those people who believed he could do it when he actually doesn't want to anymore.

That's when he realized, this was probably what Chimon was talking about. That's when he finally understood.

He knew Chi felt the same. That is why he left. He can't feel happy no matter how hard he tries, and he keeps on feeling bad for those people who love him and keep on cheering him up. So, he had to keep on smiling for them, he doesn't want them sad and hurt. He probably can't fake it anymore, so he had to leave. He was selfish when he told him he's just talking nonsense. And he can't blame him if he's mad at him for invalidating his feelings. And just like how he is spending his nights since he was gone, he started thinking about him just again. 

"I want to tell you I'm sorry but I guess I have to wait till fate let us cross paths again."

\---

Nakaupo lang si Nanon sa bench habang pinapanuod ang mga bagong teammates niyang mag-warm up. Ramdam niya na ang lahat ng pagbabago sa buhay niya. Maybe kuya Off was right. He's feeling a little better, seeing new things, having new routines and meeting new people. But he can't keep wondering if Chimon's experiencing the same. Is he feeling at ease now that he`s free from pretending and trying to please everyone? His thoughts will always end up thinking about him with whatever he do, and what situation he is into.

"Hello!!" 

Napalingon si Nanon sa bumati sa kanya, naramdaman din niyang gumalaw ang inuupuan dahil pabagsak itong naupo sa bench. 

"Hi." balik bati niya, he smiled at him. Mukhang kapareho niya itong freshman. 

"Di mo ba ako naalala?" tanong nito. "Kasi ako tandang tanda kita." dagdag nito. 

"Magkakilala tayo?" 

"Kami yung kalaban niyo nung last championship, sa St. Vincent Academy." Tinitigan niya ito, pero hindi niya maalala. Kaya umiling iling lang siya.

"Sa bagay, during the game masyado kang focus...sa bola lang ang mata mo. Hindi kita nakalimutan dahil pinahirapan mo'ko ng araw na yun. Ako yung goalkeeper." pagkukwento nito.

"T-talaga ba?" naalala niya bigla ang last game niya, he remembered the goalie. Ilang beses siyang nakarinig ng mura mula rito. Pero wala siyang pakialam sa lahat at sa kahit pa sino nung araw na iyon, ang gusto lang niyang mangyari noon ay manalo. It was the best distraction because that was the same day of Chimons flight.

"Ilang beses akong napagalitan ng coach during and after game akala mo ba.. Naka-ilang mura rin ako sayo noon." natatawang sabi nito.

Natawa rin siya, naalala niyang pinagalitan pa siya nito dahil ayaw niya paawat umatake.

"Don't worry, mula ngayon during practice ka na lang mapapagalitan pag di mo nagawang harangin mga tira ko." mapang-asar na biro niya. 

"Hindi ako makakapayag pa na maulit yun pre." biro rin nito. 

"Ako nga pala si Nanon. Nanon" pakilala niya.

"Sabi naman sayo, tanda kita. Nanon. Ako si First. At gaya ng pangalan ko, lagi akong first!" mayabang na pahayag nito.

"First mapagalitan?" 

"Nakatsamba ka lang sa'ken last time. Wag ka mayabang." bawi nito. 

Mag-aasaran pa sana sila kung hindi lang sila tinawag para mag-assemble na. 

"Nanon, you were a striker... right?" 

"Yes coach."

"From now on, you start training to be a goalkeeper." ni hindi siya nilingon nito ng sabihin iyon. 

"P-po? But coach, I was the best striker in my team. Why would you change my position?" 

"I have enough of the best strikers from their teams. You are not the only MVP in here Mr. Kirdpan. And if you have any problems with my decision, you are free to go." malamig na tugon nito. 

Gusto niya sana sumagot pa pero pinigilan na siya ni First. 

"Lastly, Mr. Puitrakul. Midfielder." pahayag muli ng coach nila. 

"Coach?!!!" bulalas nito. Mas violent pa ang reaction kesa sa kanya kanina. 

"What? You have a problem too?" 

Hindi ito umimik, pero maya maya ay umiling ito ng sunod sunod. 

"Tangina pre, inenglish ako. Ayoko na dito." bulong ni First sa kanya. Hindi niya napigilan ang sariling mapatawa. 

Salamat sa kakwelahan ni First, he survived the first day of training. First, his very first friend in the university, he smiled at that thought. 

"Narinig mo na ba ang usap-usapan tungkol sa coach naten?" anito habang sabay na naglalakad palabas ng campus. 

"Hindi, di ako kasing tsismoso mo eh. First sa tsismis." he just can't help teasing him. 

"Ayon sa tsismis ng mga sophomores, bago lang daw lipat yang coach naten. Hindi naman daw magaling kasi, last year walang naipanalong laro. Pre itlog ang scores nila sa standings! Wala raw nanunuod ng games pag sila ang kalaban dahil sure win na rin naman." pangiintriga pa nito. 

"So, kulelat tayo sa standings..? Ehh di lilipat ka na ng school? Di ba lagi kang First kamo."

"Hindi ko kailangan gawin yon, hanggat namdito tayo sa team walang makakatibag saten! Aagawin naten ang Championship!" 

"Ang taas ng pangarap mo pre." Natatawang sagot niya. 

"Bakit? Lagi akong nasa champion team, natalo nga lang last year pero hindi ako papayag na kung kelan nasa college ako tsaka pa ako magiging talunan! Tsaka pangarap kong makasali sa National team."

"Talaga?" gulat na tanong niya. Mukha kasi itong pa-easy easy lang sa buhay, he was reminded by his own dream. Pangarap niya rin ang makasali sa national team.

"Kaya magpapakitang gilas ako sa practice. Para makasama ako sa starting players sa unang game naten." 

"Goodluck." 

"Anong goodluck? Kasama ka rin dapat sa papasok!" 

"Kumpara sa ating dalawa, mas mataas ang chance mong makapasok. Nakakalimutan mo na bang Goalkeeper na ako?? At may goalkeeper na ang team. Reserba lang ako." bitter na pahayag niya. 

"Nakakalimutan mo na rin ba, na the best goalkeeper tong kausap mo? Tutulungan kita mag training. Akong bahala sayo!" punong puno ng confidence na sabi nito.

"Bahala kah" kibit balikat na tugon niya rito. 

\---

Hindi nga nagbibiro lang si First, naisip ni Nanon dahil unang araw pa lang ng training nila ay wala itong ginawa kundi turuan siya ng techniques umano nito kung paanong naging magaling na goal keeper. And since nagiging busy siya at nawawala sa isip niya ang magmukmok tuwing naglalaro ay hindi niya na rin napigilan ang sarili na seryosohin ang training. Pero isang linggo pa lang silang nagtetraining ay isinabak agad sila ng coach nila sa isang practice game with another school. 

"Duda na talaga ako diyan sa coach naten. Spy ba yan galing sa ibang team? Parang wala siyang ibang gustong gawin kundi ipahiya ang team naten!" mainit ang ulo ni First habang nasa huddle sila.

Hindi siya makakontra dito dahil ganun din ang dating sa kanya ng mga nangyayari. Una, hindi nito pinaglaro ang mga star players ng team nila. Halata naman niya, hindi rin ito gusto ng mga senior players. At hindi niya masisi ang mga ito. Parang wala kasing pakialam sa team ang coach nila. Pangalawa, ni hindi ito nagbibigay ng instruction sa team lalo na sa mga isinabak nito sa game. Kanya kanya tuloy sila. Ang naiwan lang na senior player sa field ay ang goalkeeper nila. At halatang banas na rin ito dahil natatadtad ito ng attacks. At nagpapanic ang mga kasama nito dahil puro rookies ang mga ito.

"Sa halip na siya ang tumutulong sa aten para manalo, siya pa humihila sa atin pababa!" gigil pa ring litanya nito. Palibhasa ay wala sa paligid ang coach nila.

"Nanon, First. Warm up. Susunod na kayo." 

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa ng marinig ang coach. 1 week pa lang siyang nagtetraining as a goal keeper, ganun din si First bilang midfielder. Walang duda na ipapahiya lang nila ang mga sarili sa practice game na ito. Pero sumunod pa rin sila at nagsimula ng magwarm up.

"Shiiiiiiitt!!" narinig niyang mura ni First maya-maya. 

"Bakit?" tanong niya rito, hindi ito sumagot pero may itinuro itong sa bandang kaliwa niya kaya sinundan niya iyon ng tingin. 

_Press people._

"Ayoko ng maglaro! Ayoko ng maglaro!!" pagiinarte nito. Pumadyak padyak pa. Sa totoo lang ay gusto rin niya itong gayahin, ipapahiya talaga nila ang sarili nila sa harap ng maraming tao? Hindi ito ang inaasahan niyang magiging tadhana sa college football career niya. Paano kung mapanuod ito ng mga kaibigan niya? ng pamilya niya?

"Kino-cover ba nila pati practice game?" nagtatakang tanong niya. Nakakapanuod siya ng mga televised game ng University Sports Association of the Philippines pero hindi pa ng practice game. 

"Last year kasi, nagtrending ang Garvin University. Palibhasa may gwapong star player." bitter na pahayag nito.

"In all fairness, nanalo rin sila last year dahil magaling sila. Hindi lang dahil may gwapo sa team nila bro." kontra niya rito. 

"Bakit ngayon pa nila napiling kumuha ng footage? Pwede namang pag ibang team na lang yung kalaro nila!" 

"Hoy! Kayong dalawa! Ano pang hinihintay niyo? Pasok na!" galit na sigaw ng coach nila. Kanina pa pala sila tinatawag, di sila nakikinig. 

"Goodluck bro." bulong sa kanya ng kapalitan, mukhang tuwang tuwa pa itong natanggal sa game.

Goodluck sabi rin niya sa sarili. Hinihiling na lang niyang wag siyang tamaan ng bola sa mukha habang pilit na naghahabol ng mga bolang magliliparan sa kanya.

Sabay silang naglakad ni First papuntang goal post. Nagtatakang tinignan niya ito dahil pumwesto rin ito sa tabi ng goal post.

"First! Anong ginagawa mo diyan!?" galit na sigaw ng coach nila.

Natatawang tinapik niya ito dahil parang wala ito sa sarili.

"Bro, ako yung goalkeeper dito. Takbo na dun." natatawang sabi niya.

Mukhang natauhan naman ito sa wakas at tumakbo na papunta sa kabilang side ng field.

Narinig niyang pinagtawanan ito ng dalawang galing sa kalabang team.

"Tatanga-tanga amp.." pangaasar pa ng isa. 

Tinignan niya ng masama ang mga ito na nagkibit balikat lang.

Kulang ang salitang hell para idescribe ang experience na ito para kay Nanon.

Pinaglaruan sila ng pinaglaruan ng kalabang team, halatang mainit na ang ulo ni First dahil hindi nito gusto ang nangyayari. At mainit na rin ang ulo niya dahil ramdam niyang pinaglalaruan siya ng mga players ng kabilang team. Tatawa-tawa pa ang mga ito tuwing kikilos siya para sundan ang may hawak ng bola, pagpapasa-pasahan ng mga ito bola tsaka ititira. Kung wala si First na tumutulong sa kanya, hindi lang siguro 3 bola ang naipasok ng mga ito. Patapos na ang game pero 3-0 pa rin ang score nila. Kung hindi lang magaling mangsteal ang kateam nilang si Mike, baka wala silang naging attempts for attacks.

"Nagpapagod lang tayo dito, hayaan niyo ng makascore din sila. Kawawa naman ehh. Mukhang iiyak na striker nilang mabilis lang tumakbo, wala namang aim." dinig niyang sabi ng nakajersey #13. Bagay na bagay dito ang numero nito dahil mukha itong hudas. Napipikong saad niya sa isip. 

"Anong sabi mo?" galit na sigaw ng kateam nilang si Mike, 2nd year ito at transferee. 

"Mike, hayaan mo na." pigil ng striker nilang si Toptap. 

"Bakit? Ikaw ba ang tinutukoy ko?" mayabang na saad ng naka#13.

"He's not worth it Mike." pigil ulit dito ni Toptap.

Lalo siyang nairita dahil kahit nakikita na ng referee na nagkakasagutan ang ilang players ay wala itong ginawa. Dahil ba practice game lang ito at galing sila bottom standing?

Nilingon niya ang coach nila, kasalukuyan itong iniinterview ng media.

"Mike." tawag niya sa teammate. Lumingon ito sa kanya at sinenyasan niyang agawin nito ang bola.

Kumunot lang ang noo nito. pero tumango rin maya-maya. Sunod na binulungan niya si First, lagi itong nasa malapit lang sa kanya dahil hindi pa rin nawawala sa reflex nito ang pagtambay at pagbabantay sa goal post. Ibinulong niya rito ang plano niya.

"Ano?! Nababaliw ka na ba?!" mahina pero mariing bulong nito.

"Tignan mo sila, wala silang pakialam sa atin." tinuro niya ang malapit na referee, ang coach ng kalabang team, coach nila, pati na rin ang iba pang players sa bench. Walang nanunuod ni isa sa mga ito.

"Isang goal lang First, masaya na ako." seryosong sabi niya. For the first time in months, naramdaman niya ulet yung adrenaline rush tuwing naglalaro siya ng football. Pakiramdam niya bumalik ang lahat ng drive na akala niya ay nawala na sa kanya. He suddenly felt motivated again. He won't let it go this time.

"Okay! Let's do this!" pagpayag nito, hearing First speaking english for the first time. Napangiti na lang siya. 

"Mga hangal! Iiskor tayo!!!" malakas na sigaw ni First. Sa lakas ng sigaw nito ay napalingon dito pati mga nasa bench.

Nadistract ang may hawak ng bola, sinamantala iyon ni Mike at Agad na inagaw ang bola mula dito.Mabilis na tumakbo ito papunta sa kabilang post. Skillfully passing it to Toptap who immediately ran fast towards their enemy’s goal post. Nagulat ang mga kasalukuyang nagpepetiks hindi lang dahil sa bilis ni toptap kundi dahil kasabay nitong tumakbo si Nanon. He abandoned his post. Naiwan doon si First para magbantay.

"Anong kalokohan ang pinaplano ng mga ito?!" dinig niyang tanong ng naka#13 jersey habang humahabol sa kanila. Nakabawi na rin ang mga players ng kabilang team, sinubukang agawan ng bola si Toptap. Pero walang kahirap hirap na iniwasan ito ni Toptap. Napansin niyang biglang nag-iingay na ang mga players sa bench na kanina lang ay walang pakialam sa kanila. Ipapasa na sana ni toptap ang bola sa kanya pero naagaw ito ni #13.

"Shit!" mura niya.

Nagsitakbuhan ulet sila sa kabilang post. Nakita niyang nakangiting nakaabang si First sa Goalpost. Walang bahid ng kaba ang mukha, gaya niya ay mukhang nageenjoy ito. Pumalakpak pa ito na parang hinahamon ang kalaban.

Tumira ang kalaban, pero walang hirap na hineading lang iyon ni First. Agad na nakuha ng isa pa nilang kasamahan ang bola, ipinasa kay toptap. Nag-aabang na siya kay Toptap sa gitna ng field and this time Mike cleared the way kaya smoothly ay naipasa nito ang bola sa kanya. With his adrenaline rush back, his excitement fueling him up. He easily strudded ahead of them. Using his natural footwork to avoid everyone who attempted to block his way. He finally made it near the opponents goal post. He made an eye contact with the goalkeeper. He smiled before confidently kicking the ball, the ball made a swing, kasabay ng pagtalon ng goalkeeper para iblock ito but the ball made an amazing curve and entered the post.

Kasabay ng pagpito ng referee as a sign for their first point ay ang sigawan ng buong team. Kasama na ang teammates nila sa bench. He ran toward their own post to celebrate with First pero bago pa siya makarating doon ay nasalubong na siya ng iba pang teammates at nakuyog. Dinaganan siya ng mga ito hanggang sa hindi na siya makahinga. Daig pa nila ang nanalo sa championship when they only literally scored one. Talo sila sa practice game, scoring 3-1 in favor of the other team. Nanalo ang kalaban nila pero mas mukha pang talunan ang mukha ng mga ito ng matapos ang game.

Alam nilang lahat na malalagot sila sa coach nila mamaya pero wala silang pakialam. Masayang nagdiwang pa rin sila dahil kahit pa paaano ay nakaganti sila. They scored against the champion team. 

Pumito na muli ang referee bilang senyales na tapos na ang laro, hindi man sila nanalo ay masaya sila. At least, they regained their confidence.

"Nice game." bati sa kanya ng goal keeper ng kalaban. Inilahad nito ang kamay sa kanya. 

Nakangiting tinanggap niya iyon. 

"I'm Mon, looking forward to seeing you in the start of the preliminary games." anito.

Nawala ang pagkakangiti niya ng marining ang pangalan nito.

"Hey, relax.. I mean it in a good way." mabilis na paliwanag nito ng mapansing nawala ang ngiti niya.

But he was not taken aback by his words, he was just reminded of a certain Mon he knew. Pilit na pinalis niya ito sa utak niya. And for the first time in months, he had the courage to try not to think about him.

"Nice to meet you Mon. I'm Nanon Korapat Kirdpan. But you can call me Nanon." pakilala niya.

They were both taken aback when something flashed while they were shaking hands. Nalingunan nila ang isang lalaking may hawak ng camera, wearing an ID saying media.

"Mond Viijitvongthong. That was quite a game. And, the rival keeper, I have to say that despite that dumb, stupid and risky play…the result was kind of impressive." bati nito na nakatingin sa kanya.

Did he just call him stupid dumb and reckless?? 

"I have to say, you are an interesting one…" patuloy pa nito.

"I'm glad to be finally out of your hook then." sagot ni Mond dito.

"Anong hook hook?" nagtatakang tanong niya.

"You'll know soon." sagot ni Mond sa kanya na may kasamang pagtapik sa braso bago siya iwanan.

"So, bago ka bumalik sa team mo at mapagalitan ng coach mo. Can I get a photo from you? This one's for your profile as a player, I need a genuine smile and not a fucked up forced smile that you might give if I let you talk to your coach before getting a photo.." anito, nagtanong pa ng permission samantalang nakapwesto na para kuhanan siya ng litrato. 

He awkwardly stood there feeling stupid, trying to give the genuine smile he's asking. 

"Dude! Mukha kang may LBM diyan. I want that kind of smile that you made before kicking that magnificent strike you made just a while ago!" reklamo nito ng napapakamot ulo pa. 

It somehow reminded him of how his Kuya Tay would react everytime they posted for photos for him. Napangiti siya, he missed home. Genuinely missing them this time, and without knowing he flashed a smile.

"Perfect!!" sigaw nito, tsaka na siya iniwan.

"Nanon!!!!!" narinig niyang tawag ni First sa kanya. Mukha itong aburido this time, hindi na maaninag ang saya nito kanina habang naglalaro at noong naka-goal sila.

Huminga siya ng malalim. Okay, here comes the consequence, anang isip niya.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack, at wala pa ring proof read na ganap. HAHAHA. Anywayzz, last 2 chapters na lang.. hindi na ako uulit gumawa ng ganito kahabang fic. Hahaa. May nagbabasa pa ba nito sa tagal kong nawala. 🤣🤣

13

1 year later

Nakangiti si Chimon habang nakatitig sa phone niya. He`s killing time scrolling the internet for some intertainment. He can`t help but smile as he replies to his internet friends and tweeting nonsense. Kasalukuyan niyang inaantay ang employer niya para sa sweldo niya ngayong araw.

Pangatlong trabaho na niya ito, pangatlong beses na rin siyang natanggal. Hindi nakatulong na wala talaga siyang ka-alam alam sa mga gawaing bahay, his experience in Gun`s snack bar was not really that helpful.

Narealize niyang may basehan naman pala ang pagseselos ni Nanon sa kanya noon, he was really favored back then. He smiled widely at the thought of him. He just got used to missing him now, unlike before. Maybe he`s weird because missing him now excites him.

Or maybe, he just also have lots of other things to think about that`s why. Nauubos na ang pera niya, he tried working part-time but the cost of living in France is just too much for him. Because he just recklessly traveled wherever his feet takes him, his savings now nearly gone. But surviving alone as his main problem for the past weeks is actually doing him good. He kind of... getting the feeling of ownership, although it was a problem that he is owning--if that even makes sense. 

Meeting people and letting them just pass by is like a therapy for him. He feels like despite not having deep connections and meaning to their lives, he still belonged. He's making friends for sure, and the thought of seeing them randomly in places he never expected excites him. Plus, the fact that they won't get really too affected if ever they see him having a hard time. He doesn't feel burden for their emotional state.

Though he's missing everyone from home, he liked being alone. He doesn't feel lonely now despite being alone.

"Hey Chi. Here's your pay." bati ng boss niya sa kanya, nakisilip ito sa clip na pinapanuod niya sa internet. 

"You`re watching that clip again?" naiiling na komento nito na tinawanan lang niya.

"Thanks. " sagot niya. Agad na ibinulsa niya ang sobre at nagpaalam na rito. 

Palabas na siya ng cafe nang mabangga siya ng isang lalaking nakabeanie at nakasuot ng makapal na jacket. 

"Ooppsss… I'm sorry---" 

Tinanguan lang niya ito, ni hindi niya tinapunan ng tingin. 

"Chimon?!" gulat na tawag niyo sa kanya. Napatigil siya sa paglalakad. He recognized his voice. 

"Pluem?" tanong niya ng harapin ito. 

"Chimon!" tuwang -tuwang bati nito sa kanya. Nagulat siya ng bigla siya nitong yakapin. He hugged him back. It felt nice to see him. 

"I miss you." sabi niya. 

"Wow, so you finally missed me now?!" biro nito sa kanya. 

"Looks like it." kibit balikat na sagot niya. 

"Are you busy? Going somewhere?" tanong nito. 

He's actually a bum right now. Katatanggap lang niya ng huling salary niya dahil nakahanap na ng fulltime worker ang boss niya. Kaya naman umiling siya rito bilang sagot. 

"Great! Do you have time?" tanong ulit nito. 

"I have all the time in the world. Katatanggal ko nga lang sa trabaho ngayon ngayon lang." balita niya rito. 

It's funny how he's seriously studying Filipino now that he's already away from the Philippines. 

"Trabaho? You mean you are working and not studying?" gulat na tanong nito. 

"For now." tipid na sagot niya. 

"Where?" 

"Dito mismo. That was my ex employer." turo niya sa dating boss. 

"You`re really starting the year being a bum? Let's go. I don't want to buy anything from this establishment." biglang sabi nito. Grabbing him by the wrist, hinila siya palabas ng shop. 

Tinawanan niya ito ng makitang halos mangisay ito lamig. He's still weak in the cold weather. 

"I hate winter." reklamo nito. 

Pumasok ito sa kasunod na shop. Nang makahanap sila ng mauupuan ay agad itong nagsalita. 

"So, do you want a job?" tanong nito. 

"You just sounded like a scam right now." natatawang tanong niya. Hinila niya ang kamay na hawak pa rin nito. 

"Sorry." paumanhin nito. 

"Anong trabaho ang io-offer mo??" tanong niya. 

"You know, just like the last time. Modeling stunt. They needed an Asian looker. I mean they already got one but I can see that the director's not impressed with him. " anito. 

"And you think I can impress him?" 

"You were always the favorite in every photoshoot I`ve done. Let's see if you still got that charisma here in France. What do you say?" anito, hinahamon siya. 

Wala rin naman siyang ginagawa bukod sa magliwaliw at nauubusan na siya ng resources, plus wala pa siyang naiisip na lipatang bansa so tinanggap niya ang proposal ni Pluem. 

"Hindi pa rin kayo ayos ng daddy mo?" tanong niya rito ng manahimik ito. It has always been his issue and he suddenly felt bad for never really tried to hear him. He himself was having some family issues back then, so he didn't really think he could help him. But as he wandered around, he realized that sometimes… having someone to listen to you helps.

"You know what, he can be the president of the country for all I care. I just stopped seeking for his approval a long time ago." kibit balikat na sagot nito. But he knew him, and he knew better. It still affects him. Because Pluem has always been like that, a loving and caring person even if he doesn`t want to.

He decided not to dig more so he changed their topic.

"Kelan tayo magsisimula sa shooting?" tanong niya. 

"Dude, try to impress the director first. The way you looked today won't do it for sure." sagot nito. Tinignan pa nito ang suot niya, judging him from head to toe. 

"I'm broke. I can only buy the cheapest things." pagtatanggol niya sa sarili. But he's not ashamed of how he looks, at least everything that he's wearing is his. He could proudly claim that he bought it with his own money. Though he had to admit that it really won't be able to impress any DP. 

"Why don't we shop for clothes after this?" excited na aya nito, which he just responded with an annoyed expression. 

"Didn't I just said that I am fucking broke?" 

"I missed your foul language baby but don't forget I am rich. We can just shop and pretend you're Vivian Ward or Julia Roberts whomever you wanna play." biro nito, may pakindat pa. 

"Just loan me some money sugar daddy." balik biro niya dito. Which he surely didn't like, judging from his expression. He smiled slyly. Thinking about calling him that to tease him from now on. 

"Expect a really huge interest if you won't stop calling me that." Banta nito. 

"If you will stop using the endearment baby, We can still negotiate. I can handle the interest." 

"What's wrong with 'baby' ?" 

"It reminds me of a stinky couple back in the Philippines." paliwanag niya, earning an ohh from him. Realizing who he's talking about. 

"I'm sure you missed them. You don't have to hide it by teasing and bashing them in front of me." naiiling na komento nito. 

Tumango lang siya habang tumatawa. Realizing how unappreciated Pluem was in his life back then. He was the only one whom he could talk to without trying to hide. With him, he can just be himself. No responsibility or feeling of burden trying to be happy or look happy. He used to rant with him all he wanted and he would just listen, no judgement from him. But he never returned the favor. Now he can't help but think that maybe, it was the right time to pay back. He felt bad for neglecting him and feeling mad at him when he left him years ago. Maybe it`s time to begin another chapter again, a start of something new.

\---

"Shit! shit! shit!"

Napalingon si Nanon sa paparating na si First, nagmamadaling lumapit ito sa kanya.

"Ano na naman kayang problema niyan?" komento ng katabi niyang si Mike.

"Guys! Suspended sila Glenn at Anthonio! At baka makick out pa daw sa team!"

Napatigil silang lahat sa pagwawarm up nang marinig ang tsismis ni First.

"Anong nangyare? At saan mo naman yan napulot?" tanong ni Toptap.

"Nakita ko si Coach Gunsmile na kausap ng director, tatakbuhan at pagtataguan pa nga sana niya kaso nahuli siya. Pinagalitan-- Buti nga sa kanya. Tapos... tapos narinig ko na kagabi daw, nakipag-away sila at may binugbog. Hindi pa confirm pero ang balita ko, athlete din yung nakaaway nila."

"Wala na yata talagang pag-asa tong team naten, puro problema ang dumarating eh." kamot-ulong turan ni Mike.

"Wala na tayong team captain at goalie, paano pa tayo magfa-function ng maayos sa darating na semi-finals?"problemadong saad ni Nanon.

"May goalie tayo, IKAW." kontra ni First. "At yung team captain? Kaya nateng wala muna basta may teamwork guys! Walang susuko dito! Abot kamay na naten yung semi-finals oh! Last year we fall, this year we gonna go up!" pag-chi-cheer ni First sa kanila, akala mo naman hindi siya yung bearer of bad news.

"Dre nag-english ka! Ikaw ba talaga yan o may sapi ka lang?" biro ni Mike dito.

"Lyrics lang ng kanta yan, maniwala kayo diyan." panggagatong ni Nanon.

"Pero seryoso mga dre, we`re goin nowhere but up yeah." nagposing pa ito sa harap nila na tinawanan lang nila.

Napatigil lang silang lahat nang marinig ang galit na sigaw ng coach nila at ang pito nito.

"Andiyan na yung kalaban naten sa pag-go up." bulong ni First.

"Pagka ikaw talaga narinig niyan at nadamay na naman kami ah." suway ni Nanon. 

Mula noong insidente from last years practice game kung saan nagpasimuno sila ng kaguluhan sa game ay lagi na silang pinag-iinitan ng ulo ng magaling na coach nila. Lagi silang may extra practice round. Sabi nga ni First sinusubukan ata sila nitong pasukuin, pero pareho silang mapride ni First kaya walang sumusuko sa kanilang dalawa.

"Gather around, I have an announcement!" sigaw nito.

Agad naman silang nagsitigil sa kanya-kanyang ginagawa at lumapit sa coach nila.

"Sigurado akong nabalitaan niyo na mula kay First ang nangyaring gulo kagabi."

Palihim na nagtawanan ang tatlo at napanganga na lang si First nang banggitin ng coach ang pangalan niya.

"Dahil malapit na ang semifinals at suspended ang team captain niyong tukmol I decided na palitan siya." walang kaabog abog na sabi nito.

"Magkakaroon ba ng botohan coach?" tanong ng isa.

"Anong botohan? Wala tayong panahon para magkaron ng botohan at pabanguhan ng pangalan dito. May napili na ako."

Nagpalitan ng tingin ang lahat, wala na silang senior players dahil nagquit na ang mga iyon since hindi makasundo ang coach nilang sala sa init sala sa lamig. Ang tanging naiwan na lang na senior players nila ay ang dalawang suspended na nga ngayon. Ang pinakasenior na lang na naiwan ay sina Mike at Toptap, pero pareho ayaw sa responsibilidad ng mga iyon. Label nga nila di sila makapagcommit sa pagiging team captain pa kaya? (char!)

"Ano namang basehan niyo ng pagpili ng team captain coach?" tanong ni First, sa kanilang lahat ito lang talaga madalas ang malakas ang loob magtanong at pasimpleng kumontra. Halata sa boses ni First na diskumpyado ito. Kung may taong pinaka-atat manalo at maguwi ng championship sa team nila, si First iyon. Kaya malamang ay kumontra ito sa anumang impulsive decision na gagawin ng coach nila.

"Basehan? Wala, basta gusto ko lang." smug na sagot nito.

"Coach, napakagandang basehan niyan." nakatawang sagot ni First pero sa totoo lang gusto na niyang konyatan ang coach nila.

"Congratulate your new Team Captain, First."

"Ipakilala niyo kaya muna bago namin icongrats?" singit muli ni First.

Natatawang pumalakpak si Nanon, nagtaka ang lahat sa ginawa niya. Siya lang ba yung nakagets? Tanong niya sa sarili nang pagtinginan siya ng lahat.

"Congratulations First?" alanganing bati niya.

Inihagis ni Gunsmile kay First ang captain armband, wala sa loob na sinalo ni First iyon.

"C-coach ano toh?" naguguluhang tanong ni First.

"May meeting ako ngayon, ikaw bahala sa practice niyo today." sagot ni Gunsmile tsaka iniwanan ang buong team niyang nakatunganga at di makapaniwala sa iniannounce ng coach nila.

\---

Nilibot ni Chimon ang paningin sa paligid habang kasabay na naglalakad si Pluem papasok sa location ng set for photoshoot, nakaayos na si Pluem pero ayon dito ay next pa lang ito isasalang kaya nagawa pa siyang sunduin sa labas. Kahit saan siya tumingin ay litrato ng isang babae ang nakikita niya, naglalakihang banners at standees. She`s obviously the main star of the current shoot. She looks so angelic.

"They`re actually looking for a male model to be her partner." sabi ni Pluem sa kanya nang mapansin nitong nakatitig siya sa malaking litrato nito. "They just can`t find her match."

"And you think we will match?"

"It`s a job intended for me, but it just so happened that I am already booked for another shoot this whole month so I am recommending you."

"So,this is another debt I have to pay?"

"Ahhm, actually... it`s a favor I have to ask you. Please be her partner."

"What do you mean?"

"You`ll know when we get there."

Nagkibit balikat na lang na sumunod si Chimon, nang makapasok sa mismong set ay napansin agad ni Chimon na tila bwisit ang ang mga crew at ibang model na naka-stand by doon. May nakasalibong pa siyang umiiyak na tumakbo sa labas.

"What`s happpening in here?" takang tanong niya kay Pleum. When he looked at Pleum, mukhang hindi rin maipinta ang mukha nito. So, mahirap bang makasundo ang director? 

"She`s into it again." bulong ni Pluem.

"She? Are you talking about the director?"

"I am talking about Love... the main model of the show."

"What`s wrong with her? Something bad happened?"

"She is that "something bad" that happened Chi."

"I can`t believe you hired such a stupid PA to assist me! Are you fucking serious?!"

Everyone in the room shut their mouths after the woman`s outrage. And Chi had to say, she`s loud despite having a sweet face and a face of an angel. He tried sneaking in, to see her actual face. Her ears are very red, obviously because of rage, her eyes staring at everyone in frontt of her. No one dared to look back. They are all looking down as if bowing to her like a queen majesty.

"You want me to work with a witch like her?!" paasik na akusa niya kay Pluem.

Pinanlakihan siya ng mata ni Pluem, hindi niya napansin na nakatingin na pala ang lahat sa kanilang dalawa na nasa likuran lang ng photograper. Dahil nga sobrang tahimik ng lahat at walang ibang maririnig na ingay doon, his voice even if it`s not that loud echoed inside the room.

"E-excuse me?" hindi makapaniwalang bulalas ng babae sa gitna ng set. " Care to explain who`s this mundane is, Pluem?" tumayo ito mula sa kinauupuang mga props na ulap, marahas na hinawi nito ang mga nakafloat na mga bulak at lumapit sa kanila.

"Love, this is Chimon. The one I am talking about, he will be your partner."

"Forget it Pluem, I am not doing it. I don`t want to work with her." diretsong sabi ni Chimon, nakipaglaban ng titigan sa babae bago nag-walk out.

"W-what?! The nerve of that model wannabie!?" she screamed out of frustrations, padabog na nagwalk out din ito. Walang nagtangkang pumigil dito o humarang man lang sa dinaraanan nito. Kahit nakalayo na si Chimon ay dinig pa rin niya ang pagdadabog ng babae mula sa kwartong pinanggalingan.

"I knew it, you really sounded like a scam when you offered me this job. I can`t believe you Pluem!"

"Let me explain..."

"Sige, explain mo saken bakit mo pinapasa sa akin yung trabaho kasama yung obviously malditang babaeng yun."

"Whoa, I was not prepared with your new and improved tagalog skills." 

"Just explain already."

"I believe you can handle her."

"So, I will be working as her handler now?" pamimilosopo ni Chimon.

"You know that`s not what I mean... But I really think you suit the role best. And I`m sure she won`t be able to manhandle you unlike other models."

"Be honest with me, it`s not true that you have prior commitment, you just don`t like to work with that woman."

"Come on, when did I ever lie to you? I admit, I am not comfortable working with her but it just so happened that I already have a contract and schedule for the whole month."

"So ako pinapahamak mo?"

"No, I just believe that you really are the perfect partner for her in this photoshoot. Plus, this can be your stepping stone if you want to continue pursuing being a model. I know you enjoyed doing it back in the Philippines. Maybe, this is what you are looking for. And who knows, this might be your calling."

Hindi nakasagot agad si Chimon, pinagisipang mabuti ang mga sinabi ni Pleum. It`s true though, nung nasa Pilipinas siya modelling excited him. Thinking about how he can be anyone he want to be. How the clothes and make up can change and transform him into another person.

"But that woman, I`m not sure if I can really work with someone like her." he can`t act nice when he doesn`t want to.

"It`s just for a month Chi, what could possibly go wrong in that short span of time?" pamimilit pa rin ni Pluem. "Plus, you are already indebted with me." nakangising dagdag ni Pluem.

"Time really changes people. Never thought one day you will be using that debt card in me."

"Come on, just think of this as a challenge. I`m sure you`ll nail it."

\---

Isang buwan na lang bago magstart ang semi-finals kaya naman pa-intense na ng pa-intense ang mga practices nila, lalo na at wala at nagawa na nilang alisin ang team nila sa bottom standings mula last year. Hindi naging madali ang mga laban nila at sa totoo lang ay naging mayabang ang iba sa kanila nung magawa nilang magcompete para sa slot sa semi-finals noon despite being considered as a rookie team. At ang isa sa mga pasimuno ng kayabangan na yon ay ang team captain at goalie nila to the point na napaaway at tuluyan ng nakick out sa team ang mga ito. Pero dahil na rin sa mga negative na balitang nakadikit sa team nila ay hindi maiwasang makahakot sila ng mga haters at bashers.

Nagsimula iyon nung nagviral ang ginawa nilang kalokohan ni First during a practice game kung saan iniwan ni Nanon ang goal post para pumuntos. Inulan sila ng bad comments mula sa football fans sa lahat ng social media outlets. Trending sila in a bad way, pero natuwa pa ang coach nila at mukhang biglang ginanahan magcoach. Biglang nagtetrain na at may mga instructions na. Hindi man nila inaasahan ay nagsimula nga silang manalo sa mga sumunod na games, nagsimula rin mapansin ng mga fans si Nanon, a year later ay may sarili na itong fanbase.

Dahil nga magandang promotion iyon para sa school at sa team nila ay sinakyan na lang din nila. Nautusan pa siyang gumawa ng account sa twitter at paminsan minsan ay nakikipaginteract sa mga fans niya. Sa loob ng isang taon ay nagawa ni Nanon na ibalik yung akala niyang nawala ng gana niya sa paglalaro. Pero hindi rin maiiwasan na may mga taong overrated ang tingin sa kanya kaya ginawa niya iyong drive para patunayang mali ang mga ito. This time, this year ay hindi na siya papayag na matalong muli, makakapasok sila sa semi-finals. Sisiguraduhin niya iyon. Magkakaroon siya ng pangalan sa football hindi dahil marami siyang fans kundi dahil magaling siya, at deserve niya.

"Hoy, tara na. Masyado mo na namang kinacareer yang pagpapractice." tawag ni First.

"Akala mo naman siya hindi," balik niya sa kaibigan.

Mula ng maassign itong captain nila ay masyado na rin itong naging seryoso sa training nito. Parang parating maraming iniisip.

"Umiiwas lang yan sa mga fans niyang nag-aabang sa kanya." kantyaw ni Mike.

"Wala ka man lang bang balak pansinin ang mga iyon? Wala ka man lang natitipuhan?" tanong naman ni Toptap.

"Oo nga, dika ba nabobored sa school-training-bahay routine mo? Mag-date ka naman!"

"Wala akong time sa ganyan... Ang gusto ko lang ngayon makapasok sa semi finals." kibit balikat namang sagot ni Nanon.

"Finals! Finals ang dapat na tinatarget naten!" kontra ni First, mula pa last year ay iyon na ang bukambibig nito. Papasok sila sa finals, ito rin ang pinakamasama ang loob noong hindi sila nakapasok sa semis last year.

"Realistic lang ako. Bottom team tayo, walang experienced players, bago ang coach. At maraming magagaling na team, hindi lahat ng bagay madadaan sa positive thinking at pagiging high spirited."

"Grabe naman, seryosong usapan pala tayo dito di ako ready." singit ni Toptap.

"Bakit di tayo mag-night out today? For once alisin niyo muna sa football ang utak niyo. Tignan niyo yang eyesbags ni First, nakakadistract yan sa game bro... napapangitan ako sayo." kantyaw ni Mike.

"Ah, ganun? Nakakalimutan niyo yatang team captain na ako." mayabang na banta ni First, nakangiti ng nakakaloko.

"Tama naman si Mike, ramdam kong napepressure ka na First. So, bakit hindi tayo lumabas tonight para narelax?" ani Nanon.

Natigilan naman ang tatlo sa narinig.

  
"W-wait, tama ba ang naririnig ko? Nanon? Pumayag kang sumama tonight?"

"Oo, napapangitan na rin ako kay First eh."biro niya.

Nag-ingay ang tatlo at walang humpay na kinantyawan siya. Sa buong durasyon kasi na nagkakilala sila ay hindi siya kailanman sumama sa mga lakad ng mga ito outside campus or training. Kaya naman malamang na nanibago ang mga ito. KJ pa nga ang tawag sa kanya ng mga ito dahil kahit pa nung very first win ng team nila ay hindi siya sumama sa celebration. Maybe because, it reminds him of his celebration during high school at hindi niya maiwasang ma-miss ang mga kaibigan niya sa probinsya. Pero ngayon, pakiramdam niya handa na siya. Handa na siyang makipagkaibigan at bumuo ng bagong circle of friends.

"Ano pang hinihintay naten? Tara na at baka magbago pa ang isip nitong si Nanon!" sigaw ni First.

Parang gustong magsisi ni Nanon na sumama siya sa mga kaibigan, dinala siya ng mga ito sa isang sikat na bar kung saan regular na raw ang mga ito. Hindi ito ang nakasanayan niyang klase ng night out at celebration with friends dahil madalas ay sa tahimik na kainan lang sila nagpupunta at sila mismong mga magkakaibigan ang gumagawa ng ingay, ang pumupuno ng kaguluhan sa kung saan man nila maisip kumain at magkalat ng gulo. Hindi rin sila halos magkarinigan at makapagusap ng maayos dahil sa ingay ng tugtog at hiyawan ng mga taong nagsasayaw sa dance floor.

Inaya siya ng mga kaibigan na sumayaw pero pinili niyang manatili sa upuan niya at magmasid na lang muna kaya naiwan siya roon ng mag-isa. Habang tumatagal ay nag-eenjoy na rin naman siya dahil nakakahawa ang energy ng mga taong nandon. Parang gusto rin niyang magwala at magsayaw sa dance floor, kalimutan ang mga gumugulo sa isip niya kahit ngayon lang. Pero wala siyang lakas ng loob na magwala, sa ngayon.

Napangiti siya ng makitang may kinakausap ng babae si First, mukhang nakahanap na ng bagong distraction for tonight. Naiintindihan na niya ngayon kung bakit madalas din sa mga ganitong galaan ang Kuya Gun niya. Hindi naman pala puro ingay at paglalasing lang ang ginagawa nito.

He just sat there for few minutes, observing people hanggang sa mahagip ng tingin niya ang isang pamilyar na babae sa counter. Kilala niya ito dahil isa ito sa mga cheer leaders ng eskwelahan nila. Mukhang lasing na lasing na ito, pero umoorder pa ng panibagong drink. Wala siyang balak pigilan ito pero nang makita niyang nilapitan ito ng isang lalaki para abutan ng inumin ay hindi niya maiwasang mag-alala. Hindi siya sanay sa mga ganitong lakaran pero hindi rin naman siya ignorante, marami siyang nababalitaan na may ganitong scenario. Aabutan ng inumin ang babae tapos may drugs pala. Hindi niya na napigilan ang sarili at natagpuan na lamang niya ang sarili na naglalakad at lumalapit na sa mga ito.

"Jay." tawag niya dito. " Kanina pa kita hinahanap." kunwari ay sabi niya sabay tingin sa lalaking nagaabot ng inumin dito, sinamaan niya ito ng tingin.

Tinignan siya ni Jay, pilit inaninag ang mukha niya dahil medyo madilim sa lugar nila.

"Ah, I'll go ahead." paalam ng lalaki bago umalis.

"Hindi ka dapat tumatangggap ng inumin mula sa mga di mo kilala." mahinang sermon niya dito.

"Oh, that? Don't mind him... he's trying to stop me from buying alcohol, luring me into drinking some shitty juice drink. He's my cousin actually."

Napanganga lang si Nanon, supalpal kasi judgemental na naman siya.

"And by the way, my name is Jane. Not Jay." tinitigan siya nito na parang pinagtatawanan pa siya.

"S-sorry." natatawang sagot niya, umandar na naman kasi pagiging pakialamero niya.

"That's fine, at least I found someone who seems to care... at least for tonight." tinignan nito ang iniinom niya at napailing ito.

"Hindi ako umiinom." palusot niya, pakiramdam niya ay ang liit ng tingin nito sa kanya dahil sa iniinom niyang cola.

"Lame, let me get you a drink. Join me, para wala ng lumapit dito dahil wala ako sa mood makipag-usap sa mga walang kwentang lalaking nandito tonight."

Nagkibit balikat lang siya, wala naman siyang pasok bukas kaya bakit hindi? Andito na rin lang siya.

"Here... one-shot!" hamon nito sa kanya.

Tinitigan niya ang alak na inilapag nito sa harap niya, walang pagdadalawang-isip na kinuha niya iyon at inisang lagok. Napaubo siya ng maramdaman ang alak sa lalamunan niya. Napangiwi siya sa pait nun at pakiramdam niya nasunog ang baga niya. Naramdaman rin niya ang paginit ng buong mukha niya at ng tenga niya. Dinig niya ang tawa ng kasama niya habang umuubo siya.

"That's cute. I didn't know na you are such a softy." komento nito.

"Softy?" natawa siya.

"You know, nagkikita tayo sa school sometimes kapag may games and sa totoo lang team niyo yung pinakayaw kong i-cheer dahil you always lose lang din naman at the end, though I had to admit na nagkakakwenta na team niyo these days. And, you all look tough lang but I didn't really paid attention sa inyo. So, seeing you at that state is like a breath of fresh air."

"Wow, salamat ah."

Inabutan siya nitong muli ng panibagong inumin. Kahit hindi niya nagustuhan ang lasa ay tinungga niyang muli iyon. Hindi niya maiwasang masaktan sa sinabi nito tungkol sa team nila dahil totoo naman.

"I guess, I now have something to look forward to, the next time we cheer for the football team." she said giggling.

"No offense pero, sikat man lang ba ang cheering team niyo?" tanong ni Nanon, triggered dahil parang kanina pa nito minamaliit ang team nila.

"You're funny sulking like that. We are the reigning champion in the cheerleading competion FYI." mayabang na pahayag nito.

Nanahimik naman siya.

"I am not sulking, it's just that hindi kasi kita kilala. Hinulaan ko lang talaga yung J, kasi I remember your name starts with letter J."

"Maybe because you are actually snob in school?"

"Snob? Sa football lang talaga ang focus ko kaya hindi ko napapansin ang ibang bagay."

"You are sikat na kasi kaya I kinda know you, you have a lot of fans. Though majority are girls that don't even understand football as a sports."

"Alam mo, lowkey nang-didissed ka ehh. Aminin mo na." natatawang sagot niya. Halata kasi niya sa mga titig nito na parang inaasar siya.

"Glad you noticed." sagot nito nakatawa pa rin.

"I am going to change that image of mine." sagot niya rito, tapos ay siya na mismo ang umorder ng isa pang drink para sa sarili niya. Inisang lagukan ulit niya iyon.

"Forget about football tonight, why don't we dance?" aya nito, excited na tumayo pa ito.

Napailing siya, hindi siya marunong sumayaw pero hindi niya alam kung bakit tumatayo na rin siya.

"Hindi ako marunong sumayaw."

"Wag kang KJ! Tara na, just bounce your head and move your shoulders like this and let the music takes over you." anito sabay hila sa kanya. And the next thing he knew is they are already dancing in the middle of the crowd, naramdaman na lang niyang kusa ng gumagalaw ang katawan niya habang nakikisabay sa hiyawan at tawanan ng mga kasama nilang sumasayaw sa dance floor.

\---

Napakislot si Chimon nang marinig niyang parang may nabasag sa loob ng studio. Kasunod niyon ay ang pagtakbo ng isang lalaking crew palabas. Mukhang galit na galit rin ito. Pero hindi na bago iyon sa paningin ni Chimon, sa loob ng isang linggong pagtatrabaho sa agency ay normal na lamang iyon.

"What is it again this time?" bulong niya sa sarili. Dumiretso pa rin siya sa loob ng studio kung saan gaganapin ang panibagong concept ng photoshooot nila. In fairness naman sa katrabaho niya ay result-oriented ito. Importante dito ang result ng mga shoots ang photos kaya kahit hindi siya nito gusto personally ay pumayag itong maging kapartner niya sa photoshoot sa kadahilanang they actaualy look good together. At kaya naman pala ang lakas ng loob magdemmand at umattitude nito ay dahil mismong ama nito ang may-ari ng agency at isa rin ito sa mga share holders ng kompanya. At hindi man niya gustong aminin ay magaling ito at alam talaga ang ginagawa. Plus she knows how to act when other people are around. She seems angelic and really nice in front of the camera and her fans.

"What?!" mataray na tanong nito nang mapansing nakatingin siya rito.

"Your mascara, you look like a panda right now."

Napasinghap ito at agad na chineck ang sarili sa salamin, tapos tumingin sa kanya. Pasimpleng umupo siya habang nagpipigil ng ngiti.

"Annoying jerk." inis na turan nito dahil wala naman talagang problema sa make up nito.

"Says the good person." bulong niya. 

Sa loob ng isang linggong pagtatrabaho together ay walang araw na hindi sila nagbangayan. Hindi rin kasi siya pumapayag na pagsalitaan siya nito ng kung anu-ano. Madalas na nauuwi sa sigawan ang mga shoot nila, pero oras na magsimula na silang humarap sa camera ay parang nag-iibang tao sila. Kaya hindi rin nila nakakalaban ang direktor kahit pa nga halos araw-araw ay naririndi ang mga tenga ng lahat sa pagtatalo nila. Kaya hindi na siya nagtaka ng iwanan sila ng mga crew na kasama nila since break time pa naman.

"Do you have anger management issues? Alam mo ba kung ilang tao na ang napagresign niyang attitude mo? And what do you get with that?" tanong niya rito ng mapag-isa na sila. Walang nakakaalam sa mga tao doon na marunong itong magtagalog. Nadiskubre lang niya iyon ng minsang marinig niya ang isang Pilipinong PA na sumasagot sagot dito in tagalog. She immidiately throw tuntrums at pinag-initan ang PA, that's when he realized na naiintindihan nito ang PA kaya sinadya nitong pag-initan.

"Let's just say I hate people who thinks they know me well." sagot nito. " And I don't want any of them near me. Fuck pretentious people."

Nagkibit balikat siya. It only took him one week to get to know her real personality. She acts all tough and bitchy outside but he knew better. Iniingatan lang nito ang sarili, mula sa mga taong pwedeng sumubok namapalapit sa kanya because she's such a softie. Once she liked someone, she can't say no to them and malaki ang tendency na ma-take advantage nga siya. He did't believe Pleum when he told him that pero ngayon, he realized that Pleum's right. Hindi talaga dapat jinujudge agad ang tao. Although she's really mean and most of the time despiteful inside and out.

"Miss Love, the director wants you in his office... it's ugent."

Napalingon sila sa sumilip na crew, inirapan muna ito ni Love bago ubod bagal na tumayo. She's intentionally trying to annoy the crew who's looking frantic in every seconds being wasted.

"Did he said why?" she asks ever slowly.

"No, Miss. I was just instructed to get you real quick."

"Oh... uhm.. tell him to wait. I'll be there in a minute." anito sabay balik sa upuan.

Napakamot ng ulo ang crew, hindi alam kung aalis ba o hihintayin si Love.

"I suggest you just leave." aniya rito dahil pati siya naaapektuhan sa pagiging aligaga nito.

"But.."

"But?" mataray na tanong ni Love, nakataas na ang kilay at malamang sa malamang naghahanda ng mag-amok.

"Yes, Miss... I'll tell the director." mabilis na paalam nito at walang lingon likod na iniwan sila.

Umiling na lang si Chimon ng makitang nakangiti pa ang bruhang katabi. Kompleto na yata ang araw nito kapag may nabubwisit.

"I'm going to annoy the hell out of her. And I'm loving it." kanta pa nito habang nagsusuklay ng buhok, mukhang balak pang idamay ang direktor sa childish acts nito.

It took her 30 minutes bago nagdesisyon na sumunod na sa opisina ng direktor, ang rason? nabobored na daw ito, unbothered by the fact na may taong naghihintay dito. Patayo na ito nang sumulpot muli ang crew na binubwisit nito. Napahawak siya sa sentido, wrong move. Now she's going to stay for another minute or so. At hindi nga siya nagkamali dahil biglang bumalik nga ito sa upuan nito. Grabs her phone and acted as if she's texting somene.

"I'll follow in a bit, I'm still talking to my dad, you know... the president." may diing sagot nito. Walang nagawa ang crew kundi umalis muli.

"How petty." di maiwasang bulong niya.

"I think you forgot the R, it's supposed to be pretty." anito, good mood pa rin dahil may nabubwisit na naman.

"Just leave already, will you? Or you like being around with me that much?"

"Wow, the nerve." lang ang sagot nito, pero umakma ng aalis. Mabuti naman.

She walks out the room as if she's walking in a runway, graceful but in slow motion. Baliw, he thought to himself though he finds himself chuckling.

Two weeks passed and they are now getting ready for the runway event, isang linggo na lamang ay ila-launch na ang bagong collection ng designs kaya lahat ay aligaga na. At ngayong araw nga ay may rehearsal sila, tapos na ang rehearsal time niya kaya naman nagrerelax na lang siya backstage. Hindi niya kasamang nagrehearse si Love though they are the main models dahil hindi raw talaga ito nagrerehearse ng may kasama sa stage. One of her antics and crazy privileges. 

And while she's rehearsing, he can't help but listen to the crew talking behind her back. Nangunguna na doon ang crew na apple of the eye ni Love na laging pinag-iinitan nitong nakaraang linggo.

"She's such a fucking bitch, just wait until the end of the show and I'll definitely show her who's the real bitch!" anito sa mga katsismisan sa isang gilid.

Napailing na lag siya habang nakikinig sa mga ito dahil pakiramdam niya ay nanunuod siya ng isang pelikula kung saan naglalaban ang mga kontrabida. Yep, kontrabida rin si Love syempre dahil hindi naman niya masisisi ang mga crew na umaayaw at nabubwisit dito.

"She's going to regret acting bitchy and I'm going to make sure she doesn't forget me." dagdag pa ng babae.

Napagdesisyunan niyang umalis na lang at magtago sa isa sa mga dressing room kesa makinig sa drama ng mga ito, he found a room kung saan may tv monitor at pinapakita ang kasalukuyang rehearsal. He decided to watch Love doing her thing and he can't deny the fact that she's really good with what she's doing. Kaya siguro ito rin ang naging main model ng company.

May mga pumasok na crew sa kwarto na saktong pinag-uusapan si Love. Nakikinuod rin ang mga ito sa monitor pero walang ibang sinabi kundi swerte lang ito, hindi naman magaling, nadala lang ng make up ang ganda at dinaan sa koneksyon ang posisyon bilang main model. Walang nakikita ang mga ito kundi kapintasan, at halata namang inggit lang at malamang ay banas rin sa ugali ng babae. Kasunod ng mga ito ang paboritong crew ni Love, hindi niya matandaan ang pangalan nito. May dala itong mga pin at bottled water. Nakatingin sa monitor at nakangisi.

The next thing that happened is napanuod na rin mayamaya ang crew sa monitor, she came to assist Love on stage, fixing the dress pinning the pins para magfit ang suot nito at maiadjust na rin sa mga susunod na araw. When she left the stage ay nagpatuloy ang rehearsal, napatayo siya ng makitang biglang natigil sa paglalakad si Love... she looks hurt pero nagpatuloy pa rin ito sa pagrampa hanggang sa tuluyan ng mapilok sa stage. Napasugod siya sa stage. Naabutan niyang napapalibutan na ito ng mga tao, inaasikaso ang paa ito which was bleeding. 

"What happened?!" tanong niya, may naapakan umano itong pins at bumaon sa sapatos nito dahilan para matapilok ito at masugatan ang paa. Hindi niya gustong magbintang pero hindi maalis sa isip niya ang mga narinig niya kanina, dumaan sa harap niya ang crew na may hawak na bottled water tsaka iniabot iyon kay Love na namumutlang nakasalampak sa stage. Aabutin na iyon ni Love nang hablutin niya iyon mula sa crew.

"What do you think are you doing?!" galit na sigaw niya rito. That was the exact bottle that she was playing with inside the dressing room a while ago. Literal na nilaklak nito iyon at iniluwa pabalik sa bote. Hinalo halo pa nito iyon gamit ang ballpen na nakasuksok sa bulsa ng damit nito. Mukhang hindi nito inaasahan ang rekasyon niya. Madalas ay tahimik lamang si Chimon at hindi talaga nakikipagusap kaya nagulat ang mga ito ng marinig ang pagtaas ng boses niya. Maririnig lang naman ng mga ito ang boses niya kapag nakikipagtalo siya kay Love pero hindi siya naninigaw. Akala marahil nito ay mananahimik lamang siya dahil kaaway rin naman niya si Love.

"W-why?" takang tanong nito, halatang kinakabahan.

"Get your face out of here right now or I'll make sure you'll regret ever thinking about giving that bottle to her. Don't ever show your face here and I let you off." banta niya rito.

Napaatras ang babae at nagmamadaling tumakbo palaalis. Nagtataka namang tinignan siya ng iba pang staff na nandoon.

"Are you okay?" tanong niya kay Love na nakatunganga lang rin sa kanya.

"What's really happening here?" takang tanong nito, lalong naguluhan nang lapitan niya ito at buhatin. Pero hindi ito umimik at tinitigan lang siya. He expected her to at least throw tantrums for touching her without her permission.

"Let's just say, I get tired of watching you trying to get rid and make that woman quit so I grant you a favor." mayabang na sagot niya, making her look pissed when she realized that yeah, he just did.

"How dare you." inis na sagot nito pero hinayaan lang siyang na patuloy na buhatin siya pabalik ng dressing room niya.

Little did they know na ang simpleng aso't pusa interaction nila ay mauuwi sa isang relasyon. One month later afte their new collection launch ay nakasigned na si Chimon sa company nila Love, their tandem started gaining fans na shiniship sila. Another month later naging maingay ang pangalan nila even internationally nang pumtok ang balita na they are dating, photos from the rehearsal where Chimon held Love carrying her in his arms leaked and spread in the internet like wild fire, articles about them started flooding giving their newest collection more publicity. Namalayan na lamang ni Chimon na dumarami na ang job offers niya, unti unti na rin siyang kinukuha ng iba't ibang brands para maging endorser ng mga produkto nila be it clothes, shoes, perfumes, bags and even food. 

\---

Nasa kalagitnaan ng training si Nanon at naaasar na sa mga press at ilang fans na nasa paligid, hindi nakakatulong ang mga ito para ganahan silang magprctice, sa halip ay nakakagulo at nakakaditract pa nga ang mga ito.The reason why they were all gathered in their practice filed? They won the game yesterday against the reigning champion kaya diretso na sila finals. Waiting na lang kumbaga sila kung sino ang makakalaban nila sa championship game. At imbes na magkaron ng intense training ay heto nga sila kinakailangan magentertain ng mga unwanted guest, well para sa kanya lang naman. Dahil mukhang tuwang tuwa sa atensyon ang ibang teammates at mismong coach nila.

"Ganito ba lagi dito tuwing training? Madaming auidience?" tanong sa kanya ng bagong recruit na striker nila, si Drake.

"Ngayon lang yan, pag natalo tayo wala na naman yang mga yan." sagot niya na iritable pa rin.

"Talo agad?! May dalawang linggo pa tayo para magsanay." segunda ng bagong recruit din nilang midfielder na si Frank.

Sa totoo lang ay diskumpyado siya sa dalawang ito na basta na lamang ipinasok ng coach nila sa team, pero nang makita niya kung paano maglaro ang mga ito ay tinanggap na niya ang dalawa. Lalo pa at malaki ang naitulong ang mga ito sa pagkapanalo nila nung last game. Parang hayok sa goal ang dalawa at ibang klase ang connection at teamwork. Kung saan man napulot ng coach niya ang dalawa, iyon lang naman ang kadudaduda. Dahil walang alam ang dalawa sa mga rules, basta nagpapasahan lang ng bola ang mga ito para makagoal. Yun lang daw ang itinuro sa kanila ng coach nila.

"Nanon loves!!!"

Napalingon siya ng marinig ang pangalan nya at awtomatikong napangiti nang makita si Jane na palapit sa kanya. May bitbit itong energy drink at hotdog sandwich, na agad na iniabot sa kanya.

"Kain ka muna before you practice." nakangiting sabi nito.

"May favoritism talaga ang mga tao dito."reklamo ni Drake.

"Bakit kami walang hotdog at drinks?" segunda naman ni First na kararating lang.

"Hindi ko naman kayo boyfriend so why ko naman kayo bibigyan?" ani Jane sabay kapit sa braso ni Nanon.

"Eh di don't?" pangaasar ni First dito..

"Di ka ba nagsasawa sa hotdog? yan lagi dala ng girlfriend mo para sayo?" naiiling na sagot ni First.

"No, why naman siya magsasawa ehh he likes hotdog the most, diba loves?"

"Hehe, punasan mo na lang pawis ko loves." paiwas na sagot ni Nanon.

"Sige, umasa ka loves. Wala ka bang kamay? Ha?" nakangiti pero may pagbabantang tanong nito na ikinatawa na lang ni Nanon.

"Ayoko na nga rito, bili na lang rin tayo ng hotdog naten yung Franks." aya ni Drake sa katabing si Frank.

"Sandali, sasama ako!" sigaw ni First, ayaw maging third wheel kina Nanon at Jane not knowing na third wheeler pa rin ang kapalaran niya siya sa frankdrake. char.

"So, how's the training?" tanong ni Jane nang maiwan na silang dalawa.

"Training? Walang training today, kita mo naman ang daming nakatambay dito. Paano kami magpapractice." reklamo ni Nanon.

"I think that's fine. Para kahit today lang you get to rest. I'm just so sure that coach Gunsmile will soon kill you."

"Well, ipupusta ko pa itong hotdog na totoo yan." sagot niya.

"What's wrong with my hotdog sandwich, it's true din naman na you like hotdogs."

"Jane..."

"Fine, I'm just kidding... I'll bring you donuts tomorrow naman for a change."

"One week na donut naman this time?" nakagiwing tanong niya,

"Wait, nagrereklamo ka ba?"

"Nope, I'm so excited na nga sa homemade donuts mo ehh. I can't wait." nakangiting sagot niya sabay lantak sa hotdog na miryenda niya.

Naistorbo lang ang kulitan nila ng may lumapit na reporter sa kanila, same person na kumuha ng profile photo niya during his first year.

"Hey guys, mind if take a photo of you?"

"Oh, not at all." mabilis na sagot ni Jane sabay pose agad. Nahihiya namang ngumiti si Nanon.

"Jane Ramida from the cheerleading team right?"

Tumango lang si Jane, sanay na sanay na sa mga biglaang interview dahil nga sa back to back championship ng cheerleading team nila.

"You two look good huh, are you together?"

Nagpalitan sila ng tingin bago sumagot sa reporter.

"She's my girlfriend." sagot ni Nanon.

"Ohh... maraming puso ang uuwing luhaan nito for sure. Two of the most popular personalities from USAP dating."

Sabay na natawa na lang si Nanon at Jane sa tinuran ng repoter, parehong naiilang dahil panigurado bukas na bukas rin ay lalabas na ang balita na they are dating. Hindi sa itinatago nila pero sino ba naman ang hindi maiilang? At gaya nga ng inaasahan ay kumalat agad ang balita, kinagabihan pa lang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter na ang susunod waahhhh... at asahan niyong di pa rin ako nagproof read. Hahahaha

Chapter 14

Ang University Sports Association of the Philippines or USAP ang pinakamalaki at pinakasikat na athletic association sa bansa, televised rin ang bawat games nito at may sariling channel kaya naman hindi maiiwasan na sumikat at mapag-usapan ng iba ang mga athletes lalo na kung maraming fans ang mga ito. At ang pinakamalaking kaganapan ngayon sa kasaysayan ng sports na football ay ang pagkapasok nga ng dating bottom team sa finals after 10 long years. Gente University ay kilala sa pagiging underdog sa larangan ng football kaya naman nagsimulang humakot ng sponsor ang naturang team nang gumawa ng ingay ang mga ito, nagsimula sila sa pagiging most bashed team dahil nga sa ginawang kalokohan nila Nanon at First sa isang practice game during their freshman year, pero nagsimula rin silang makahakot ng mga fans nang masungkit nila ang unang panalo ng team nila at umabot pa sila sa point na muntikan na silang makapasok sa semi finals. Marami ang natuwa ng magsimula ng maging unpredictable ang games nila, pero marami ring nadismaya nang hindi sila makapasok sa finals. Pinutakte ulit sila ng maraming bashers dahil nagpabaya daw sila at nagpakampante.

But now, the tables has turned ika nga, dahil sa pangatlong taon nila sa tournament ay nagawa na nilang makapasok sa Finals, maraming articles ang naglabasan dahil sa dramatic win na nangyari at ngayon nga ay isa na sila sa mga team na inaabangan ng mga fans. Nagkaroon na rin sila ng mga sponsor at endorsements sa mga sports magazines. At ngayon nga ang araw na pinakahihintay nila. Their first ever championship game.

Nakita niya sa crowd ang Mama Godji niya, katabi ang walang kasing landing sila Off at Gun (char not char). Kinawayan niya ang mga ito at nagsitayo ang mga ito sabay sigaw ng pangalan niya. Sa likuran naman ng mga ito ay mga kaibigan niyang sina Ohm at Ssing. Hindi niya kakilala ang mga katabi ng mga ito pero may hawak na banner ang mga iyon, mukhang nakahakot na naman ang dalawa ng cheer leaders ng mga ito. 

"Kinakabahan ako, gusto ko ng umuwi." pagngawa ni First na katabi niya.

"Ikaw tong hayok na hayok na makapasok ng finals tapos ngayon uuwi ka na?" kantyaw niya rito. Alam naman niyang nagbibiro lang ito pero hindi niya maiwasang mangantyaw para iwasan ang kabang umuusbong sa dibdib niya.

"Narealize ko masyado lang pala akong ambisyoso."

"Aba ang tagal naman bago mo narealize." kantyaw rin ni Mike.

"Wag kang mag-alala, andito naman kami ni Frank kaya makakauwi ka na kung di mo na kaya ang kaba.." panggagatong naman ni Drake.

"Magtanim ka na lang ng kamote sa probinsya niyo." segunda ni Frank.

"Salamat guys, gumaan ang pakiramdam ko sa mga sinabi niyo." naiiling na sagot na lamang ni First.

Natigil lang sila sa pagkukulitan nang dumating na ang coach nila at tinawag sila.

\---

Hindi maawat at hindi mabilang na congratulations ang tinanggap ng buong team matapos ang game. Kasalukuyan silang nasa locker room nila at nagsisibihis na ng bumalik ang coach nila. Natigilan silang lahat sa kanya-kanyang ginagawa ng bigla itong pumalakpak.

"Alam ko, I've been hard on you guys pero sa espesyal na araw na ito, gusto kong pasalamatan kayong lahat. All of your efforts, your hard works and your pain... All of those are appreciated. Alam ko rin na malamang ay kinikilabutan kayo sa speech ko ngayon at nagki-cringe. So, hindi ko na patatagalin at pahahabain pa ito.TEAM!! Congratulations! 

All of these achievements won't be possible without your hard work and perseverance! Let's meet again next league and this time, we will stand tall!"

Ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagsalita ng matino at seryoso ang coach nila, kaya naman hindi nila maiwasang manibago pero at the same time ay hindi nila maiwasang ma-touch sa mga sinabi nito. Sa araw-araw na practice nila, lagi nila itong lihim na minumura sa isip nila dahil minsan o madalas pa nga ay pakiramdam nila napagtitripan lang sila at sinasadyang pahirapan nito. Ilang beses din nilang kinuwestyon ang kakayahan nito bilang isang coach at madalas pa na wala itong sense kausap kaya lagi nilang pinaguusapan patalikod. Pero espesyal nga siguro ang araw na iyon dahil kakaibang wala ni isa sa buong team nila ang kumontra o bumara dito. Lahat sila ay tahimik na nakinig nang magsimula itong magsalita. Nagulat na lang sila nang marinig ang pagsinghot ni First, na naging mahinang hikbi hanggang sa umiiyak na ito at nahahawa na ang iba pang teammates nila sa drama nito.

"Walang hiya naman tong si First ehh.. napakaiyakin!" reklamo ni Mike habang pinupunasan ang mata nito para pigilin ang mapaiyak na rin.

"Coach, hindi ko akalaing may kakayahan ka palang magsalita ng may katuturan..." umiiyak na sabi nito.

Lalo silang naiyak nang makitang umiiyak na rin ang coach nila. Kanya kanya silang tago ng mga mukha nila habang nagpipigil magdrama.

"Tarantado talaga tong captain niyo, next year papalitan ko na yan eh." pagbibiro ni Coach Gunsmile,

"Alam niyo ang dadrama niyo, may next year pa naman... Mas mag-aaral na kami ni Frank ng rules para di na tayo mapepenalty ng madalas guys." pang-aalo ni Drake sa mga kasama.

"Hindi naman kami umiiyak dahil natalo tayo ehh.." Sagot ni Nanon.

"Ehh bakit pala??" takang tanong ni Frank.

"Because we made it. Semi-finals lang naman talaga ang inaasahan kong kakayanin nating abutin dahil sa dami ng naging problema ng team naten. But your teamwork and chemistry made it to the finals. We lost almost all of our players... the senior players your team captain and goal keeper at puro malalaking team ang kalaban,puro mga bihasa at veterans but we stand still. Hindi tayo nagpatalo ng basta basta, we even made it to the grand finals. I am so proud of you all. It's not always about the ending, it's about the journey and how you will apply those things that we learn on our way. Next year, hindi na tayo papatinag! Go Gente!"

Walang humpay na palakpakan na may kasamang kantyaw ang pumuno sa locker room nila matapos ang makabagbag damdaming speech ni Gunsmile. Nang lumabas sila sa locker room ay naghihintay na sa labas ang mga pamilya nila at kaibigang sumuporta sa laban nila.

Naiwan sa loob si Nanon, iniisip pa rin ang mga pangyayari nang gabing iyon. Nakangiti siya, sa kabila ng pagkatalo nila ay masaya siya.

"Di ka pa ba lalabas? Naghihintay na yung my loves mo sa labas." kantyaw ni First sa kanya na nasa may pintuan na palabas.

"Eto na nga, palabas na." natatawang sagot niya. Patakbong humabol siya rito at sumabay sa paglabas.

"Mauna na ako lovers, hinihintay na ako ng parents ko sa labas." paalam ni First.

"Uhm, shoo na." pagtataboy naman ni Jane dito.

"Ang galing ng cheer niyo kanina ah, new routine?" nakangiting bati ni Nanon dito.

Jane smiles widely as she handed Nanon a bouquet of flowers.

"I choreograph it for you, Congratulations!"

Sa halip na tanggapin ang bulaklak ay niyakap ni Nanon ng mahigpit si Jane.

"Thank you, sorry talo." nahihiyang sagot niya bago tinanggap ang pa-flowers ni Jane.

"Hmpf. I expected naman na you won't won. Oh! OMG! I mean--"

"Yang taklesa mong bibig kahit kelan.." tawang tawang pigil ni Nanon dito nang magtangka pang magpaliwanag si Jane.

"Sorry, I was just being honest loves." kumapit ito sa braso ni Nanon at sabay silang naglakad palabas.

"Bakit di mo inexpect na mananalo kami?" maya-maya ay tanong ni Nanon.

Their relationship has always been like that, walang pagpapanggap at brutalang totoo kaya naman curious si Nanon sa iniisip ni Jane.

"Well for one, your team lacks in experience. Garuda Warriors are not the defending champion for nothing. And you have two ignorant players though they are certainly good, it's not enough."

"Susumbong kita kina Frank and Drake. Sa hindi nga sila football players eh, na-scout lang sila ni coach somewhere." pagtatanggol niya sa teammates.

"I know, but I see that as a factor. You had a lot of unnecessary turnovers and lost opportunities because of their lack of experience."

"uhmm... what about next year? Do you think we have a chance?"

"You don't have any reason to lose next year. Plus, mababawasan na rin ng mga senior players ang Garuda so mas magkakachance na kayo I believe."

"Whoa, hindi mo man lang bibigyang credit na magaling kami at well experienced na para magchampion? Dahil talaga sa mawawalang players ng kalaban?!" Napatigil pa sa paglalakad si Nanon.

Hindi niya matanggap ang sinabi ni Jane, tiwala siya sa kakayahan ng team nila at nainiwala siyang mali lamang ang timing kaya hindi sila nanalo sa ngayon. Kung nakuha nila agad sila Frank at Drake malamang baka nagchampion sila ngayon. Ganun kalaki ang tiwala niya sa teammates niya.

"Aawww... how cute. Nagtatampo ka ba loves?" natatawang pinisil nito ang pisngi ni Nanon.

"Don't call me loves, hindi mo ko totoong loves! Umamin ka, isa ka sa mga trolls na basher ng team namin sa twitter noh?"

"Why would I bash you naman sa twitter when I can do it ng harap harapan. Duh."

"Nanon!!! My baby boyyyy!!"

Sabay na napalingon sila Jane at Nanon sa paparating. Sinugod siya ng yakap ng Mama Godji niya, kasunod ng mga ito si Off at Gun.

"Ma, sorry.. kanina pa ba kayo naghihintay?" nahihiyang tanong ni Nanon.

"Of course, we've been waiting for almost an hour now." mataray na sagot ni Gun.

"Congratulations Nanon. Wag mo pansinin yang pinsan mo. Naglilihi lang yan kaya pagpasensyahan mo na."

"Congratss!!!" bat rin nila Ohm at Sing na kasama rin ng mga ito na naghihintay.

Nilusob siya ng dalawang kaibigan ng mahigpit na yakap, hindi inasahan na darating ang dalawa dahil alam niyang busy rin ang mga ito sa pag-aaral. Lalo na si Ohm, ang future surgeon nila. Mas malayo pa ang eskwelahan nito kaya ito ang pinakahuling taong inasahan niyang darating.

"Akala ko hindi kayo makakarating."

"Pwede ba naman naming palampasin ang championship mo? Igagaya mo pa ako kay Sing na fake friend."

"Bakit ako naging Fake friend? Andito naman ako."

"Umamin kana, muntik mo na kaming ipagpalit kay Janhae today dahil walang susundo sa Janhae mo at maghahatid pauwi!"

"Ahh, traydor." napatango si Nanon, mula ng magkajowa kasi ang kaibigan nilang ito ay ang hirap ng hagilapin.

"Ahh, guys... si Jane pala. Jane my loves, si Mama, Kuya Gun pinsan ko, Kuya Off naman driver namin at bestfriends ko... Ohm and Sing pero hindi siya singer."

"Hello po, I am Jane. Nanon's girlfirend." pakilala ni Jane sa sarili.

Naantala ang pagrereklamo sana ni Off sa pagpapakilala sa kaniya bilang driver ng wala sa oras.

"Girlfriend?" sabay na bulalas ni Ohm at Sing.

"Yeah, girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" tanong ni Jane sa dalawa.

Napa-iling ng sabay ang dalawa, for the first time nagkaron ng synchronizationism.

"Hi po Tita, and kuyas. I'm Jane po." magalang na yumuko pa ito bilang pagbati sa pamilya ni Nanon.

"N-nice to meet you Hija. Pasensya na, nagulat kami na may girlfriend na pala itong si Nanon. Wala man lang kasing sinasabi samen." Mama Godji gave her a welcoming hug na ibinalik naman ni Jane.

"We're having a celebration party, why don't you join us Jane?" aya naman ni Gun dito.

"I'd love to join you po but I have a curfew po kasi sa house. I need to be home by 9pm. Maybe next time po." magalang na tanggi ni Jane.

Pinigil ni Nanon ang matawa sa sagot ng dalaga, hinawakan niya ang kamay nito at pinisil. At tama siya ng hinala, kinabahan ito.

"Ihahatid na lang kita pauwi loves, ako na magpapaliwanag sa Papa mo." aniya rito.

"Ayokong ma-badshot ka kay Papa loves, ano ka ba?"

"Huwag mo ng pilitin Nanon, ang mabuti pa ay ihatid mo na lang muna si Jane sa kanila at sumunod ka na lang. Mauna na kami." sagot naman ni Off. Seryoso ang mukha nito kaya naman nanibago si Nanon.

"Sayang naman Hija, gusto pa naman kitang makakwentuhan."

"Maybe next time Tita. Nanon invited me to spend the summer vacation in your province actually."

"Really?!" gulat ni Ohm.

"Y-yeah? May nakakagulat ba dun?" takang tanong ni Jane.

"Mula ng lumuwas si Nanon dito sa Maynila, never pa kasi siyang umuwi sa probinsya. This would be the first time he'll be going home kung inimbita ka niya." sagot ni Sing.

Napatitig si Jane sa kanya, nagtatanong ang mga mata pero hindi na lang nagsalita.

"It's getting late. Baka hinahanap na si Jane ng Papa niya. Nanon, send her home."

"Nice to meet you all. Kailangan ko na po talagang umuwi, pasensya na." paalam ni Jane.

"Bye hija, I'll ask Nanon about your favorite food at ipagluluto kita kapag nagbakasyon ka sa amin."

"Aww.. thank you po."

"Ingat kayo ha, Nanon ihatid mo hanggang sa loob ng bahay kung kinakailangan." bilin naman ni Gun.

Nagtataka na siya sa inaakto ng dalawa, mukhang napakaistikto masyado pati kay Jane ang protective din...although protective naman talaga sila kahit sa kanya mula nung bumukod siya sa mga ito. Parang may iba lang, pero mamaya na lang niya iisipin.

"Naku, no neeed na po. May grab naman na akong nacontact. It's here na nga po eh. You can just enjoy the night and celebrate. You don't have to worry about me. I am not a weak and fragile woman." tanggi ni Jane.

"But you're his girlfriend..dapat--" Sing.

"Hindi naman ako imbalido, I can go home by myself. Right loves?" she looked at Nanon with her sweet smile. Her stares gives warning despite her smile.

Hindi maiwasan ni Gun ang mapangiti sa tinuran ni Jane, he's liking the girl.

"Mga ma-attitude talaga type mo noh?" di maiwasang komento ni Sing dahilan para sikuhin ito ni Ohm.

"Ingat ka Miss Jane. See you sa bakasyon." mabilis na paglihis ni Ohm sa usapan.

Hinatid na ni Nanon si Jane sa naghihintay na sasakyan para dito.

"You have a lot of kwento to tell me tomorrow, loves. Bye bye."paalam nito.

"Ingat, I love you." paalam niya.

"Iiiihhh, you too." may pahampas pa ito sa kanya bago tuluyan ng isara ang pinto ng sasakyan. 

Gaya ng inaasahan niya ay agad na pinutakti siya ng tanong pagbalik niya sa mga naghihintay niyang kaibigan, nagsiksikan silang tatlo sa pinakadulo ng van dahil ayaw niyang nilang maghiwalay, habang tahimik lamang sila Mama Godji, Off at Gun.

"Kelan ka pa nagkagirlfriend?!"

"Bakit di mo man lang sinabi sa amin?! Isa kang taksil!" 

"At bakit ganun yon, nakangiti nga pero parang may ibang sinsabi yung ngiti!"

"Parang jinujudge kami sa mga titig niya!"

"Awat nga muna, ang dami niyong tanong ehh... mabait yon si Jane okay? Masyado lang honest."

"Ahh brutally honest nga ang mga tipo."

Nagpalitan ng tingin ang dalawa, alam na agad niya ang ibig sabihin niyon kaya siya na mismo nagtuloy ng gustong ipahiwatig ng mga ito.

"Oo na, yung hindi madaling iapproach, brutally honest pero di nangiiwan sa ere yung mga tipo ko. Happy?" matapang na pahayag ni Nanon.

Natameme ang lahat ng nasa sasakyan. Si Off ang unang nagreact, tumawa ito ng malakas with matching palakpak.

"Ibig sabihin ba nito sorry na lang si Chimon dahil nangiiwan pala siya sa ere?" tanong nito ayaw pa rin umawat sa pagtawa.

"Magfocus ka nga sa pagdadrive, parang timang to eh." suway ni Gun sa katabi.

"Di niyo na kailangan mag-alangan tuwing bibigkasin niyo ang pangalan niya. Ayos lang naman. Let's all move on." sabi muli ni Nanon.

"So, okay lang sayo kung magbabakasyon siya next year sa aten?" tanong ni Gun.

Natameme si Nanon, nagulat pero hindi nagpatinag.

"So, nagkakausap na pala kayo."

"Last year pa, nakakachat rin namin siya minsan." sagot ni Sing.

Muling nanahimik si Nanon.

"Akala ko ba ayos na? Bat dika na nakaimik diyan?" ani Gun, humarap pa sa kanya.

"Hoy Nanon, ayusin mo buhay mo. May girlfriend ka na tapos affected ka pa kay Chimon?" tunog nanenermong sabi ni Ohm.

"Hindi ko lang inasahan na magpaparamdam siya after umalis. Pero ayos lang naman kung uuwi siya. I wish he's fine now. I hope he's happy now." sinserong sagot niya.

"He's fine now, he'll be brokenhearted but he'll get by." saad ni Off.

"I'm sure Chimon will understand, he also said the same thing for you by the way." Gun.

"Oo, lagi ka niyang kinakamusta. Baka nahihiya pa siyang makausap ka dahil iniisip niyang galit ka." sagot naman ni Ohm.

"Hindi na ako galit okay? It's been a yea. So, saan tayo kakain at magcecelebrate?"

"Ayan, usapang pagkain na.. Gusto ko yan!" 

"Yan talaga habol mo, hindi para sumuporta sa game ko noh." biro ni Nanon.

"Sa condo mo ang celebration, nag-abalang magluto ang Mama Godji niyo, at may special announcement kami ni Gun kaya we wanted this celebration to be private and intimate.."

"Ibig bang sabihin nito, pinapalayas niyo na kami?" tanong ni Sing.

"Ano ba namang kalokohan yan Sing. Ikaw lang palalayasin namin, itong si Ohm maiiwan." kantyaw ni Gun.

Habang nasa daan ay inulan ng kantyawan ang biyahe nila, hindi man ipahalata ni Nanon ay nacurious siya sa kalagayan ngayon ni Chimon. Kung kamusta na ba ito, kung ayos lang ba ito, or kung ayos na ba ito.

Masaya at maingay ang party sa condo unit ni Nanon, maging si Mama Godji ay sumasayaw habang kumakanta, natatawa na lang si Nanon sa mga kalokohan ng kasama niya hanggang sa kasama na rin siyang nagwawala sa gitna ng sala niya na ginawang dance floor ng mga kasama niya. Nang mapagod kakasayaw at kakakanta ay unti unti silang nanahimik at nagsi-upo para magpahinga.

"I think, it's time for our grand announcement." pagbasag ni Off sa katahimikan.

Napabaling naman kay Off ang attensyon ng lahat, hinintay itong magsalita.

"In two months time, we're having our babies."

Napasinghap ang tatlo sa narinig, si Mama Godji ay tahimik lamang at mukhang alam na ang tungkol sa announcement.

"Mag-magkakaron na ako ng pamangkin?!" excited na bulalas ni Nanon.

"Teka-- did you just said babies?!" biglang bulalas ni Mama Godji.

"Oh my God! Kambal sila?!"

"Yes, we're naming them Nirin and Win."

"Our baby boy and baby girl."

Napayakap si Nanon sa pinsan niyang nang makitang naluluha na ito. He's very happy for them. Masayang masaya at excited na rin siyang magkaron ng pamangking aalagaan.

\---

Nakatunganga at nakatingin si Nanon sa kisame isang linggo na ang nakakalipas mula ng finals at ngayon wala siyang magawa dahil matapos nilang matalo sa final game laban sa Garuda Warriors ay natapos na rin ang mga araw na busy sila. Wala ng practice, wala ring mga nakaset na interview at guestings sa mga sports shows dahil, talo nga sila.

Hindi naman masama ang loob niya, alam niyang ang pagpasok pa lamang sa finals ay malaking bagay na para sa team nila. Syempre nadismaya siya pero hindi naman sila natalo ng hindi lumalaban, lumaban silang at ibinigay ang lahat ng makakaya para manalo pero sadyang kinulang sila. Kinulang sila sa experience, yung pagkapanalo nila ngayon sa tingin niya ay blessing iyon. Dahil binigyan sila ng pagkakataon para malaman kung saang banda sila dapat magimprove at kung saan sila dapat magfocus sa susunod. Kaya nga tuloy pa rin ang celebration nila after game, dahil manalo man o matalo ay hindi sila lugi. 

Chineck na lamang niya ang cellphone, napapangiti siya habang binabasa ang mga mensahe at post ng mga sumusuporta sa team nila... natatawa pa siya dahil mukhang mas affected pa ang mga ito kesa sa kanya. 

"Puro kasi pagwapo alam ng team na yan, ayan talo!"

Nawala ang pagkakangiti niya ng mabasa ang comment na iyon. Pero umiling na lang siya, hindi niya hahayaang masira ang araw niya sa mga ganitong comment.

"Pinaburan yan ng mga referee kaya nakaabot ng semi-finals. Hakot fans nga naman."

Bahaw na natawa siya, halos makipagaway si First sa referee sa game nilang iyon dahil panay ang warning sa kanila, kagaling mameke ng anggulo ng kalaban nila tapos sila pa pinaburan?

Huminga siya ng malalim, matinding pagtitimpi ang ginawa niya para hindi pansinin iyon, at magpatuloy sa pagscroll sa susunod na tweet.

Napababalik siya sa iniscroll na mga messages nang mabasa niya ang isa sa mga fan accounts na sumusuporta sa kanila. The account has a really long thread about his insights on what happened to their game and what are the possible scenarios for their team sa susunod na taon. And he can't help but feel touched and emotional dahil sa mga papuri nito sa improvement niya as a player. Pakiramdam niya ay naiintindihan nito lahat ng frustrations niya at mga struggles niya bilang player sa pamamagitan lamang ng mga litrato at video clips na inedit nito para sa kanya. Hanggang sa tuluyan na nga niyang nakalimutan ang iba pang negatibong mensahe na ibinabato sa team nila.

\---

"I heard you're leaving?" tanong ni Chimon kay Pleum.

"I'm leaving since my contract has ended na." sagot ni Pluem habang patuloy lang sa pagkain. Kasalukuyan silang nagdidinner kasama si Love.

"Pss... what now? Are you gonna cry to stop your daddy from leaving you?"taas kilay na tanong ni Love, clearly being sarcastic.

"I don't remember talking to you... Did I unconsciously mention or cursed your name?" balik kontra niya kay Love.

"Nye,nye." childish na sagot nito, palibhasa walang maisagot.

"You guys just can't stop arguing, can you?" natatawang sabi ni Pluem, di pa rin masanay sanay sa walang hanggang sagutan ng dalawa.

"I'll visit you there when I'm no longer busy. More or less about 2 years later?" Love.

"Is that you lowkey saying that I can only have a vacation after 2 years?" Chimon.

"Grabe yung understanding niyo sa isa't isa ahh, iba talaga nagagawa ng bonding niyo."

"I'm just making it clear na he can't leave my company unless he finish his contract."

"Who says I'm leaving? I still got a lot of saving to do. My goal is to build my own agency and be your competitor."

"Matakot ka na Love, you know he's still an Adulkittiporn."

"Whatever, I'm not even bothered. But seriously, gusto ko ring magbakasyon pag natapos na yung next project namin. I like visit the Philippines."

"Why? Do you have relatives there?"

"No, but I have friends."

"You have friends?!" gulat na tanong ni Chimon. "Hindi tatanggapin ng ibang lahi yang ganyang ugali mo just so you know." pang-aasar pa ni Chimon.

"Talk to my hands." pangdedeadma ni Love dito, kay Pleum pa rin nakatingin.

"Don't hesitate to contact me when you finally have the time to visit."

"Ikaw Chi, do you have plans going back to the Philippines? "

Napatigil si Chimon dahil sa tanong ni Pluem, sa totoo lang ay wala pa siyang planong bumalik. Nagsisimula pa lang ang career niya and he's enjoying it. Pero he felt something in his heart when he was asked, something like longing?

"He can't right now though, we have projects in Italy soon. So, I am answering for him and it is a no." panghaharang ni Love.

"Pinaninindigan mo talaga ang pagiging screen girlfriend ha, naharang agad."

"Well, he can go kung kasama ako."

"Who said I wanted to take you with me?" ani Chimon, nakakunot na ang noo sa idea palang na makakasama ang babae sa isang bakasyon.

"Remember that I am still one of your bosses Chi, come on don't be shy..."

"In your next lifetime, L." sagot ni Chimon, purposely avoiding himself from calling her Love.

"Glad I won't be worried, leaving Chimon alone here. I'm sure you're going to uhm.. sort of entertaining each other for a while." nakangiting saad ni Pluem, feeling amang panatag na iiwanan ang mga anak sa mabuting kamay.

"Right daddy." pabirong sagot ni Chimon which made Love almost choke on her drink.

"Will you two stop flirting in front of me? It's disgusting! Really!" reklamo ni Love.

"Ingat sa biyahe daddy P. Hatid ka pa ba namin sa airport? Kelan ka babalik? And where do you plan to go?"

"I don't have plans of going back, at least for now."

Nagkatinginan sila Love at Chimon, hindi inaasahan ang narinig na sagot. They thought magbabakasyon lang ito at magrerenew ng contract pagbalik.

"Why? You don't like working with my company anymore?"ani Love, obviously offended wala pa mang sinasagot si Pleum.

" Silly, it's bacause I want to do something else. Like, putting up my own business. A cafe perhaps? I want to try doing it. I'm going back to the Philippines." paliwanag ni Pluem.

"Why does it have to be in the Philippines? I mean, you can do it here. We can even help in marketing by simply going in your coffee.." 

"Are the windows open? Bat parang may dumaang malakas na hangin?" komento ni Chimon, natatawa siya kay Love dahil ito na mismo ang lowkey pumipigil kay Pluem.

"My mom actually asked me to go home... and you know me."

Sabay na napabuntong hininga ang dalawa, tapos na ang laban. Pluem has always been weak when it comes to his mom.

"Why? You don't like working with my company anymore?"ani Love, obviously offended wala pa mang sinasagot si Pleum.

" Silly, it's bacause I want to do something else. Like, putting up my own business. A cafe perhaps? I want to try doing it." paliwanag ni Pluem.

"Why does it have to be in the Philippines? I mean, you can do it here. We can even help in marketing by simply going in your coffee.." 

"Are the windows open? Bat parang may dumaang malakas na hangin?" komento ni Chimon, natatawa siya kay Love dahil ito na mismo ang lowkey pumipigil kay Pluem.

"My mom actually asked me to go home... and you know me."

Sabay na napabuntong hininga ang dalawa, tapos na ang laban. Pluem has always been weak when it comes to his mom kaya hindi na sila nagsalita pa.

\---

Chimon is now inside his room, saktong tumawag ang kuya Off niya. 

"Hey, what's up?" bati niya sa kapatid.

"I just feel like.... kailangan mo lang malaman since i-aannounce na rin lang namin ni Gun bukas."

"Announcement? what? you're getting married or something?"

"Chi, We will not get married without you. We'll be waiting for you."

"Is that some kind of a threat? or kinukonsensya niyo ako para umuwi?" natatawang tanong niya.

"You can go home when you are ready, no pressure bro. Pero yung announcement ko for tomorrow hindi ka na mahihintay."

"Ano ba yan? pasuspense ka pa ehh." reklamo niya.

Tumawa muna si Off bago sagutin, almost 2 years na rin siyang nawala at sa panahong iyon sa kabila ng pagkakalayo nila ay kataka-takang mas lalo silang naging close. Ni hindi na sila naiilang na magusap at magsagutan ngayon.

"Magkaka-anak na kami ni Gun."

Nag-hang bigla si Chimon, parang hindi niya agad na proseso sa utak niya ang narinig. Pero nang makita niiya ang mata ng kapatid na mangiyak ngiyak pa ay hindi niya mapigilang matawa.

"God! Congratulations!!" napapalakpak pa siya sa tuwa.

"Sa wakas, after how many tries."

"I'm happy for you, for sure Kuya Gun's crying. I can imagine his face right now." excited na sagot niya, alam niya kung nakailang tries ang mga ito kaya naman sigaradong masayang masaya si Gun ngayon.

"Kakatulog pa nga lang ehh, namumugto pa mata. Hindi rin ako makapaniwala."

"So, what are you having?"

"It's a twin."

Napatayo siya mula sa pagkakahiga at napalapit sa laptop niya.

"Wow! Oh my God! I can't wait to see them."

"Me too, and by the way... we're going to Nanon's Championship game tomorrow."

Hindi siya nakasagot, hindi alam kung anong sasabihin. He missed him, but should he tell him?

"Sana manalo sila this time. Because I doubt they would." sa halip ay sagot niya.

Ang lakas ng tawa ng Kuya niya, pero bigla ring tinakpan ang bibig sa takot na magising si Gun.

"How could you say that!" pinanlakihan siya nito ng mata.

"They will win next year for sure though. I may go home next year if I my time permits. I'd love to see the twins."

"The twins lang ba talaga?"

"And everyone of course."

"Everyone pero may one na special? Sa tagal mong umuwi, baka maunahan ka na sige ka."

"He's free to do whatever that will make him happy. You know I only want the best for him, I want him to be the happiest."

\---

Two years later

"Since season break pa naman, I will give you a week long break. You can do whatever you want for the whole week!" pag-aannounce ng coach na si Gunsmile.

"Ganitong mga break yung kinatatakutan ko eh, ang kasunod nito pamatay na training." bulong ni First.

"Sinabi mo pa, ang mas nakakatakot pa diyan, isang linggo yung binigay sa ating pahinga. Natatakot ako sa mangyayari pagbalik natin." bulong back naman ni Frank sa Team captain nila.

"Kung ayaw niyo madali naman akong kausap! Pwe--"

"Wala pong nagrereklamo coach. Maraming salamat sa bakasyon coach!!" agad na sagot ni Nanon. Hindi siya papayag na majinx pa ang bakasyon na sana sila. Hindi na siya makapaghintay na umuwi sa probinsya para makita ang cute na cute niyang mga pamangkin. Sakto Friday bukas, after class ay pwede mamimili na siya ng pasalubong sa dalawa niyang pamangkin.

"Hindi, parang ayaw nila eh."

"Coach, hindi totoo yan. Sobrang nasisiyahan kami sa desisyon niyong magbigay ng bakasyon. Maraming maraming salamat coach. We love you!!" awat din ni Mike sa coach nila. Na agad na sinangayunan na ng iba pa nilang teammates.

"Mabuti naman.. yung mga uuwi ng probinsya nila wag kakalimutan ang pasalubong ko." bilin nito bago sila iwanan.

"Uuwi ka ba Nanon? Isasama mo na naman jowa mo?"

"Busy si Jane ngayon, kasagsagan ng practice nila dahil malapit na rin ang competition nila."

"Uuuyy, maghihiwalay kayo ng matagal tagal.. Baka ayan na ang mitsa ng inyong katangi-tanging relasyon." pang-aasar ni First.

"Kung naiinggit ka First, pwede ka namang maghanap ng jowa mo hindi yung nandadamay ka ng masaya." singit ni Mike.

"EHH kung nagkakalabel muna kayo ni ano bago mo ako sinesermunan?"

Nagtawanan sila nang biglang hindi makaimik si Mike.

"Anong magagawa ko bukod sa kumanta ng ako'y maghihintay lamang sayo... hanggang umabot tayo sa takdang panahon..." pakantang sagot na lamang nito habang unti unting lumalayo kay Toptap, maya maya ay tumatakbo na ito palayo at hinahabol na ni Toptap. 

"Paano? See you na lang next week." paalam ni Nanon sa mga kasama. Dahil maaga silang natapos ay dadaanan niya si Jane.

\---

OffGun pov

"Papii!!!!!!"

Napabalikwas ng bangon si Off mula sa pagkakahiga sa sofa habang pinapanuod na maglaro ang kambal niya sa sahig, kumakain din ang mga ito ng melon na halos isang oras niyang inihanda dahil sa kulit ng dalawa. Hindi na siya nagabalang punasan ang mga ito kaya naman parang may contest ng padungisan ang dalawa. Nagpanic siya ng makitang palapit na si Gun. Malilintikan na naman siya.

"Papii!!" sigaw nitong muli.

"Y-yes baby ko.. andito kami sa kusinaaa!" sigaw niya habang naghahanap ng ipangpupunas sa nanlalagkit na kamay at mukha ng kambal.

"Anong kusina ehh kitang kita ko kayo sa sala!" sigaw nito. 

Napakislot siya ng marinig na nasa likuran na niya ito, may pinulot na piraso ng sliced melon dahil natapakan nito. Inaasahan niyang makakatanggap siya ng sermon o pingot mula rito pero sa halip ay excited na ngumiti ito sa kanya.

'Wait till he see the twins' sa loob loob niya.

"Chimon called me! sabi niya he's visiting one of these days!" tili nito, sabay sunggap sa mga kamay niya at nagtatalon.

Nahawa siya sa pagtalon talon nito, inaasahan naman nilang uuwi ngayong taon si Chimon pero mukhang napaaga. Napayakap siya kay Gun dahil sa katuwaan, ibig sabihin ay ayos na ayos na ito. Handa na muling makipagusap at makasama sila.

"Kelan daw siya uuwi? Bakit ikaw ang tinawagan niya at hindi ako?" pagmamaktol niya.

"Nagreklamo ka pa, baka naman tinatawagan ka di mo nasagot. Hindi niya sinabi kung kelan siya darating pero bago daw matapos ang buwan andito na siya. Baka gusto mangsurprise ng loko."

Napacheck siya ng phone niya, baka nga tumatawag ito at hindi niya napansin pero pagkacheck niya ng phone ay mensahe lamang ni Nanon ang natanggap niya. He's coming home for a weeklong break kaya nagtatanong ng pwedeng ipasalubong sa kambal. Weeklong vacation, saktong sakto sa huling linggo ng buwan, ano kayang mangyayari kapag nagtagpo na ang dalawa? Malamang kawawa si Chimon, uuwing luhaan kawawa naman... napatawa siya ng mahina sa naisip, pero agad ring napahiyaw sa sakit ng bigla na lamang itong kurutin sa tagiliran ni Gun.

"Papiiii!! Anong nangyari sa kambal?! Kabibihis lang niyang mga yan bakit ang dudumi na nila!"

"Ouch naman baby eh.. ako rin naman dinumihan nila oh, bakit sila di mo kinurot." reklamo niya habang hinahaplos ang nasaktang bahagi ng katawan.

"Ah ganun, gusto mo paikutin din kita sa washing machine kasama niyang mga damit na dinumihan niyong tatlo?!"

"Hehe, sabi ko nga bibihisan at pupunasan ko na ang mga baby naten." mabilis na bawi niya, agad na binuhat ang dalawang batang nagkakawag dahil inilayo niya sa mga laruan ng mga ito.


End file.
